Memories of No One
by brad goss
Summary: join our young hero on his journey to find who he is and where he came for. this is my second fanfic in a while hope you enjoy it rated M for future lemons OC review and comment all spelling mistakes are fixed
1. Chapter1

hi yall this isn't my first fan fic but i kinda lost all my chapters for it so here's a new one please enjoy and comment and review. im sorry about any grammer of spelling mistakes i've never been good with that. ENJOY. ALL SPELLING HAS BEEN FIXED PLEASE ENJOY!

CHAPTER ONE: MEMORIES OF NO ONE.

I sat on a swing in the little park of Littleroot town look down at my bare feet crying to myself wondering why I was put on this planet with so many interesting thing like pokemon and different places all with their own stories and Mysteries. Different people and different pokemon all around the world having fun, loving and being loved. But not me because im different from normal people. i never had anyone to love me. No parents, no friend, no family, no one. Ever since I can remember I lived in the Litteroot Orphanage in a small room in the back of the house. I kept to myself out of fear of the ones I live with because I would normally get beat up, pushed around, called name like demon or monster. I don't look like the normal kids I was born with dark tan skin and snow white hear but that's not what scares people. No, its my blood red eyes that scares people.

The only person in this town that's nice to me is professor Birch. He's a pokemon researcher that lives in this town. He's the only reason im still alive and not dead of starvation, he lets me work at his lab to help care for the pokemon that live there and pays me so I can take care of myself. He's the only one to give me a chance to work to live. I asked around town to see if anyone had work I could do but they either slammed a door in my face or said they cant have a twelve year old working for them. Birch gave me the will to go on he even lets me stay in his guest house, its small but its mine.

Today started off great. You see its my 13th birthday today and I was supposed to get my first pokemon from birch this afternoon but when I got to the lab to pick it up birch said someone stole his starter set from him last night so there was nothing he could do. I was sad at first but he gave me my first birthday present, a brand new pair of red and black running shoes. I loved them not because in needed new shoes but because they were my first ever birthday present. I was so happy that I ran around town showing off my new shoes. But with all good things that happen to me is always out wade by bad thing. As I was running I didn't notice a small group of kids and I ran right in the middle and knocked them over. Worst luck of it was that the kids r the local bullies.

The leader of the group is Don he's 14 and a lot bigger than he should be. Short brown hair with blues eyes and freckles. Body of a teen wait lifter. He's the mane one that's beats me up on a daily bases and today was no different. Today he beat me up, rubbed my face in the dirt and stole my new shoes, they don't even fit him. He said I don't deserve anything nice and new and that I should stick with stuff I find in the gutter.

So that's why im sitting on this swing crying to myself. I don't know how long i've been sitting here. Its night out and the moon is full with clear skies and a cool breeze. Normally this night air would calm me down but its not helping at all.

I was so lost in my own mind that I didn't realize that someone was standing in front of me until the figure stepped closer. I looked up only to find a cloaked figure staring at me with red eyes under a black hood. It was to dark to see its face I could only make out a faded white outline of its face. It stood close to 6 feet tall and slim. I looked the figure up and down tell I fell out of the swing after I saw I big bleeding gash on its side. Terrified I tried to move back but stopped when it fell to its knees clutching its wound and a small black bundle in its arms coughing up large amounts of blood. The figure looked at me again. I couldn't move at all its eyes felt like they were looking at my soul. It slowly got to its feet and stepped closer to me.

"Please don't be afraid little one im am not going to hurt you." The figure spoke to me in a soft voice like a mother talking to her child.

"please I don't have time to explain but please take this and protect it. The life of many rest with you little one." She said as she place the bundle in my lap.

"Wait why me im nobody. I have nobody. Im just someone hiding in a corner." I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

"No that's where your wrong little one. You are someone special, when I first saw your face I knew who you are. The dark tan skin came from your father, your white hair, red eyes, and that face you look just like your mother." She said with a sweet voice while she caressed my cheek.

"I have a mom and dad." I said staring wide eyed at her.

"Yes I knew them both they were good friends of mine." She said while pulling down her hood. I couldn't speak or make any sound all I could do is look at her beautiful face. She had pearl white face, light blue eyes and long ice blue hair, and what stood out the most was her long ice blue ears. All I could think about was how pretty this mystery lady was. I was brought out of my thoughts when I loud howl pierced the night air.

"quick you must leave they found my trail, here take this it belonged to your mother. Take it and that bundle and run tell u feel safe. I will lead them away from you. NOW GO AND DON'T LOOK BACK JUST RUN!" she quickly scooped up the bundle and a smaller rapped cloth and gave them to me. Then turn me around and pushed me toward town.

"please stay safe." She whispered before she disappeared through the wood.

I ran as fast as I could trying to get to the professor's. I don't know how long I ran for but I knew I was almost home. As soon I rounded the corner of my street I froze. Standing in between my house and me was Don talking to his small crew, the littleroot twins. They were smaller then Don but still as mean. I tried to sneak around them but I tripped on a trash can on the sidewalk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the red eyed freak. Thanks for the running shoes I couldn't ware them so I sold them for a good price. Oh look what I found. What's this red looks cool." He said with a cocky grin as he picked up the bundle that that lady gave me and pulled the cloth of to revealed a small black and red egg.

"wow Don that's a pokemon egg but i've never seen one that looks like that right Bay." Said jay the right twin

"wow me either Jay. Hey I got a good way to find out what it is lets crack it open." Bay said with a sadistic grin.

"yeah lets see what's inside." Don said as he put down the egg and picked up a stick.

All io could do was watch as he brought down the stick towards the egg. Time seemed to slow down as the stick fell.

" _No, stop. Don't do it. Why cant I move. I cant let them hurt it. Im supposed to protect it. I need to stop them. I need to move. I need to move._ _ **I NEED TO MOVE.**_ " I yelled in my head as I stood back up I could feel a surge of power.

" **STOP IT!."** I yelled at them and they stopped right before hitting the egg.

"What did u just say red." Said Don as he stalked towards me with the stick in his hand.

" **I said stop you will not hurt that egg."** I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Oh really ok well lets start with you" don said as he swung the stick at my head.

" **You will not hurt anyone anymore."** I said at the last minute I cought the stick and he fell on his backside trying to scoot away from me.

"W-what are you." Said the twins as they ran away.

"I knew you were a demon. If you want this egg back YOU CAN HAVE IT!" don said as he picked up the egg and threw it as hard as he could.

" **NO!."** I screamed the last thing I remember was running to catch the egg then I blacked out.

I stirred for my sleep as the morning sun shown through my window. It felt warm on my face, in fact I felt warm and cozy rapped in my sheets. My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed I had no idea how I got home. The last thing I remember was trying to catch the egg.

"Well good morning. Im glad to see you awake." Said a voice by the door. I turn to see that it was professor Birch. He stood in the doorway in his normal tan cargo shorts, blue shirt, and white lab coat.

"what happened?" I asked while holding my head because a small headache.

"That's what I want to know. I found you last night passed out by the front door." He said with a questioning look on his face. Then I remembered the egg.

"Wait wheres the egg I have to find it." I said looking franticly around the room.

"Egg? You didn't have and egg but you did have that small odd vulpix." He said pointing to my pillow.

I turn to look at was he was pointing to and sure enough there on my pillow was a small fur ball. The vulpix woke up to the professors and mine conversation. I was a shocked, here on my pillow was a small red and black vulpix. It had a black body with red sock and red tips on its tails and ears. Where normally the hear on there heads are rolled and fluffy this one had black long hair slick back on its head with what looked like red hi light streaks running through it. But what really cought my eye was its big ruby color eyes. I couldn't look away I could feel myself getting lost in them untill the professor brought me out of it.

"she really is an odd one for sure i've never seen one with that color and look and it seems already attached to you. I tried to pick her up to when I found you but she bit me hard." He said while holding up his bandaged finger.

"Really?" I ask while the little fox jumped up on my shoulder and licked my face.

"Yeah and she really small for a vulpix. Normally vulpix are around 2ft high and way about 20 pounds but that vulpix is around 8 inches and 7 pounds. Oh and by the way when did you ever have ears and a tail?" he ask while pointing at my head.

I jump out of my bed to look in the mirror in my bath room and what was looking back at me was astounding. In the mirror was me with the little fox on my shoulder trying to play with my white furry ears. I reach up to touch them and they were really soft and really really real. I looked down to my rear and sure enough there was a tail I long white fluffy tail. I couldn't believe it o have ears and a tail a freaking tail as if the town didn't already call me a freak enough. I looked back to the mirror and found a couple more odd out of place thing. For one Im now sporting fangs small but still there and the other thing was my eyes they were still red but now they were slitted like a cats or fox in this case.

"Wow I look….. so cool this is awesome." I said as I looked at myself with the little vulpix on my shoulder until both of our stomachs growled.

"Hehe I guess we're both hungry." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"YAY FOOD." The fox on my shoulder said.

I was no one else in the room with me but the little vulpix and I no pokemon cant talk human can they. I turned to look at the little fox and it looking right back at me with a really happy face and it started licking my face.

"hungry." Said the fox when she stopped licking.

"you can talk?" I said tilting my head to the side as did the fox.

"OK…..i just list that up on my things to learn about list."I said adding a mental note to ask the professor.

"Hungry."she said with a happy face.

"OK let go get some breakfast" I said scratching the fox behind her ears which she leaned into enjoying the scratches.

We walked out of the bathroom to find that the professor left while we were in the bathroom. So we just started to head out of the room to go to the kitchen for breakfast. We got half way down the stairs when we saw the professor closing the front door with a loud sigh.

"What was that professor?" I asked heading the rest of the way down the stairs.

"That was Dons mom and she was not happy at all. For such a large woman she has quite the lung. She said something about Don and you got in a fight last night and you broke his arm some how. She said that Don didn't say how or much about last night." He said rubbing his face.

" _I broke his arm? Did I really do that? What happened last night? Sure the guys an ass but im not a fighter and I never hurt a fly."_ I thought shocked I could do something like that. I was brought out of my thoughts by all of our stomach growling.

"Well anyways I just got done with breakfast, bulkberry pancakes with sitrusberry juice." He said leading them to the kitchen.

"What's a pancake?" Asked the fox now on my heed.

"Oh pancake are these little round flat cakes with different topping that is normally made in the morning for breakfast." I said to the fox on my head.

"I no what a pancake is. I just made them." Said the professor as we sat down and the little fox hopped off my head to my lap front paws on the table staring at my pancakes.

"I no but she asked me. You didn't hear her?" I asked pointing at the fox sniffing my pancakes.

"she asked you? You can under stand her? That's amazing I didn't hear anything. How long have you been able to understand pokemon?" He asked with a spark in his eyes.

"I guess since I woke up this morning and heard her talk while we were in the bathroom." l said looking down at the now full fox with bulkberry juice on her face and a satisfied smile. Then at my empty plate were my pancakes wore supposed to be.

"Pancakes are sooo yummy." The fox said with a content sigh liking her lips.

"hahaha im glad I made extra." Professor said setting another plate of pancakes.

"thanks professor guess she was really hungry haha." I said rubbing the foxes belly untill an idea popped in my head.

"hey girl I think its about time to give you a name. hmm…how about milly?" I said happily. She must have loved the name because after I said it she liked my whole face and began to run around the table so face all I saw was a black blur going around the table.

"Man shes fast what's in these pancakes." I said fighting off Milly from liking my face off.

"THANK YOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUILOVEIT!" She said trying to like my face off.

"I haven't seen that kind of speed since we had that jolteon here. Hold on a sec ill be right back I got something I want to try out." He said before leaving the room. I sat there just petting Milly's head enjoying the feeling of her hair between my fingers and her enjoy the scratches.

"found it. This here is the pokedex 2.0. me and the davon corp help develop this new pokedex." He said holding up what looked like a red smart phone.

"its basically a smart phone with a built in pokedex scanner and is constantly update the entries by scanning the information sent to the central hub below the davin corp building. Every time a pokedex makes a entry that information is then sent to the central hub to be processed and saved. Well this like beauty acts like a portable hub so when new info goes to the central hub you got access to it. Let see what central has to say about milly." He said showing us the dex to show how it worked then scanned milly.

"Vulpix, the fox pokemon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks. Attention new coloration has been detected. Rare coloration red and black never recorded shiney color in there species are white. Stats abnormally high. Speed is well above average then special attack and defence. Attacks are as flow quick attack, ember, shadow sneak, agility. May change typing when evolves into ninetails." The dex listed I stared wide eyed at the dex. I had an oddly strong little fox on my shoulders. Something at the bottom of the screen cought my eye a Legend button.

"Hey professor what's this button for." I said pointing at the button.

"Oh that's the legend button when you tap it, it will search the central hub for any legends or myths concerning the pokemon. It's a one of the new features I added." He said tapping the button

"the fokkusu buzoku, the fox tribe. Legend stated that there used to be a nomadic tribe of fox people. According to ancient lore the tribe was contently moving to protect some unknown power. Recent discoveries found evidence of this tribe all throughout the hoenn, kanto and johto region. For more information contact mr. steven stone." Said the dex.

"Well kid I think I know where u can from." He said pointing tp a picture that was at the bottom of the article of some old pottery with people that looked just like the lady I met at the park yesterday. They were all standing around some odd stone protecting it and worshiping it.

"Their are others like me." I said to myself just staring at the picture.

"I have to no more maybe my mom or dad are still out there somewhere." I said with hope filling my chest.

"maybe but no one knows if the tribe still exist." The professor said looking at the article again.

"look here it said that a guy by the name of steven stone has more info on the tribe. If this is the same steven stone im thinking about you can find him at daven corp." He said scratching his chin.

"Thin ill just have to find him and ask him." I said with confidence

"I knew you would say that. That's why I already have every thing you will need in this journey right here." He said happily as he help up a small red camping backpack.

"wow really I get to go on a journey." I said as I got the pack from the professor and looked through it. There was some potions. Poke balls. Sleeping bag. Some snacks, and a little bit of starter money with a trainer id with my name on it.

"yep. I went ahead and registered you as a trainer. So get strong and make it to the top and find everything you want." The professor said putting his hand on my other shoulder that wasn't currently occupied by a sleeping fox.

"And here. It's a new pokeball that lets you register pokemon as yours with out having to actually catch them. Just tap the button on the pokemon and it will scan them and add them to your registry. But its only works on pokemon that are willing to join you." He said handing me a blue pokeball. I tried it out on milly and sure enough as soon as I touched the ball to her a red light came from the button and scanned her. After the scan a small picture of a volpix appeared above the button.

"wow that's so cool. So if the pokemon want to come with me and doesn't like to be in a ball all I got to do is tap them with the ball and he's cought. Can it still be used as a regular ball?" I asked looking at the ball in my hand.

"yes you can but it want be very strong about in between a pokeball and a great ball in terms of capture strength and you can recall a pokemon back to the ball in an emergency." He said with a proud tone.

"awesome thanks professor. I think we'll go get pack and head out before lunch." I said rubbing milly's head while she slept giving me a small purr.

I ran out of the main house to my little house witch was the professor guest house before he took me in. I ran into my room and put milly on the bed so I can pack my things better. She was awake now running around my room while I pack.

"Play, play, Play." She said while running happily around my bed.

"Not right now milly we got to pack up some stuff for our journey. But i promise will play when we get out of town ok milly." I said after I cought the energetic fox.

"Yay you'll play with me." She said happily licking my face.

"oh I almost for got this." I said picking up the pendent I was giving last night and took a look at it now that's I can see it better. The pendent had a dark red stone in the middle outlined in a gold ring with strange symbols around it. I couldn't red what they said but they felt real familiar but I cant put my finger on it but I put it on and grabbed my pack and left my house with a happy little fox on my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic. there will be a vote at the end of the next chapter to decide on a new pokemon friend for our hero because i cant decide ill let yall help me a bit. and please review and comment and im sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes and big shout out to NathanDrake679 for kind words and I will try to do better in the upcoming chapter. SPELLING FIXED:)

 **CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING.**

I left my little home after I packed and said bye to the professor. It was a nice clear morning no clouds in the sky and the warm sun felt good on my face. Milly liked it to because shy was sunning herself on my head. I giggled to myself and rubbed her belly which she giggled too. But everything happy in our world crash when I heard a familiar voice from behind me and a growl from the top of my head.

"Wait right there red I got some unfinished business with you." He said as I turned around to find an angry Don behind me.

"What do you want Don." I said with a scowl on my face.

"What do you thing I want? You broke my arm im here for pay back. Oh looks like you got a pretty cool pokemon there how about a battle you when ill give you whatever you want and if I win I get that vulpix." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Before had a chance to say anything milly jumped off my head and stood in front of me growling angrily at Don.

"Bad man." She said staring down Don.

"Fine then let see what you got Don." I said with a smirk.

"Alright lets go eevee." He said throwing a pokeball. With a red light a small eevee popped out of the ball but something was wrong. The little eevee looked scared and was backing away from us. That's when I noticed it. The eevee had bruises all over its face and limping on its back leg. But what made me so made was what it said.

"No more please ill get stronger just don't hit me again." Said the scared eevee in a girl voice.

"why are you backing way get back over there and fight. You're a worthless pokemon I don't now why I had mom buy you." Don said as he kicked the eevee.

"Hey what did you that for. She didn't do anything why would you kick her." I said my anger coming to a boiling point.

"She worthless, weak and never wins any battles. But I don't need her to take you down. My mom bought me a better one come on out hitmonlee." Dan said as he recalled the eevee and sent out a hitmonlee. The kicking pokemon stood there ready to start the battle. I looked at milly her eyes never left the ball that little eevee was in.

"Milly I know your new to battles but I need your help with this one." I said with downcast eyes. All I got was a slight nod from the fox. I could tell she was as angry as I was.

"Fine ill start thing off. Hitmonlee, use low kick." Don said with a smirk. Hitmonlee charged at milly trying to lad a hit but milly was to fast for him and was bouncing all around the hitmonlee. There was a small chirp from my dex and I picked it up to look at what it said, it read "New move learned; pokemon vulpix." A smirk grew on my face as I say the name of the new attack.

"Milly use flamethrower." I said pointing my finger at the missing a beat Milly took in a large breath and let loose one of the most powerful flamethrower I have ever seen. Think of a Tyranitar using a flaming hyper beam. The attack hit dead center on the hitmonlee sending it into a tree on the other side of the field out cold.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Don shocked.

"I won that's what happened and I do believe that you said I could have anything I want if I win right. Well I want that eevee you've been abusing. All she wanted was to be stronger so you would stop the foul treatment. But you never gave her a chance just kept kicking her and calling her useless. You don't deserve to be a trainer." I said trying to control my anger.

"Like hell ill give her to you. She mine we paid a lot of money for her and she mine to do what I want t-." he said before getting a fist to his jaw and a quick attack from Milly.

"SHUT UP. POKEMON ARE NOT OBJECTS YOU CAN LAY CLAM TO THEIR OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT NOT AS PLAY TOYS WE TRASH BECAUSE YOU THINK THEM AS WORTHLESS." I yelled at the now terrified boy. I walk up to him and took the eevees ball off his belt.

"Ill get you back for this red. This isn't over." Don said getting up and running away while I looked at the eevees pokeball and Milly jumped up to my head.

"meany." She said sticking her tongue out at the running boy.

"I no Milly. You did great out there how about I get you a treat when we get to the next town ok." I said with a smile while I pet her head.

"Yay I get a treat. Oh can I have more pancake those were so good." She said with stars in her ruby eyes.

"Not tell tomorrow morning but I think I know something you'll like lot better then pancakes." I said to the now drooling fox.

"Better than pancake really?" said the excited fox jumping on my head.

"Hehe ok settle down and lets great our new eevee friend."I said while holding the ball and trying to calm down Milly's excitement.

Yay a new friend!" she said now staring at the ball in my hand. I sent out the eevee and the first thing she did was hide behind a tree on the path.

"Its ok eevee we wont hurt you and neither will Don. Im your new trainer Blake you can call me red on the count of my eye color. It's a nickname from my town and this is Milly and we want you to be our new friend. So how about it you want to join us on this journey of mine." I asked holding out my hand.

"But im worthless and not strong at all why would anyone want me." She said with tears running down her face.

"Your wrong I don't think your weak or worthless. No pokemon is worthless and any of them can be as strong as they want. Don't let anyone tell you that your worthless. Prove to others that there wrong by becoming stronger and ill help your just give me a chance and ill make you into the envy of all eevees. What do you say?" I said with a bright smile. I didn't have time to react as a small tan blur hit my face nocking me over while licking my face.

"Ill take that as a yes." I said holding up the the happy little eevee while Milly was running circles around.

"new friend, new friend. Oh can I call you my sister please, please, please can I please?" milly pleaded to her with puppy eyes. Eevee didn't know what to say she never had a family all she new after hatching was the breeder guy and Don. She was so happy all she could do was cry and nod her head.

"YAY I GOT A SISTER. Want to play with me?" milly said running around in circles again. Eevee nodded her head again.

"Before that lets check the dex and give you a name. just hold still it wont talk long." I said pulling dex 2.0 out of my pocket. I scanned her and dex beeped before displaying her info.

"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee are rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. Abnormality detected: breed move, natural gift. A move only learn through certain breeding pokemon, natural gift changes its type of attack according to the type of berry the holder has but can fail if holder can not eat the berry before the attack. Other moves include quick attack, helping hand, and tackle." Stated the dex.

"Wow your not week your speed and special defense are high next is your attack so I think will work on your speed and attack. So lets give you a name. How about Samantha. Sam for short." I said scratching her little head.

"I love it. Thank you so much I wont let you down." She said enjoying the scratches. Before they set out for the next town.

It didn't take us very long to make it to oldale town. We got into town by lunch and stopped into the pokemon center to get some lunch and get Milly and Sam checked out by nurse joy. We got into a couple of random battle that Milly and Sam took care of. Milly was having fun in one of the battles she faced off against a rattata and was play a game of tag using her shadow sneak to nip at its ears and tail. She was sad to see the rat faint because she still wanted to play. Unfortunately Sam was now locked in Milly's sights. The game ended with Milly victoriously sitting on my head and Sam in my arms exhausted.

After I got the girls their chuck up and many questions and concerns of nurse joy, one being to not give Milly any sugar for obvious reasons. We now headed to the cafeteria to get some lunch I got the cheeseburger with fries and dr. pepper and got the girls a mix berry salad and some oran berry juice. After me, Sam and after 3 more salads, Milly were all full and ready to go we headed to the mart to get some extra supplies. I picked up some more potions and berries because I wanted to try out Sam natural gift see what berry does what. I also picked up some pokepuffs them for as a snack for the trip. Then we set out for Pettleburg. We decided to stop and take a break since we have plenty of time to get to pettleburg before night fall.

"Hey Milly remember I told you I would get you something better than pancakes?" I said with a smirk.

"OH WHATISITWHATISITWHATISIT!" she yelled jumping on my head.

"Hahaha ok calm down ill get it out of my bag hold on." I laughed putting down the hyperactive fox and getting the puffs out of my bag.

"uuuuuuuuuh. What is it. Smells great." Milly said drooling.

"Yeah it does. I want one." Sam said with puppy dog eyes.

"of course you can I got them for all of us." I said giving one to each of us. Milly didn't even wait for me to set it down before it was gone.

"yummy. Can I have more please." Milly said jumping up and down with chocolate puff on her face.

"yeah that was very good, can I have more to please." Sam said with blukberry on her face.

"Alright, alright one more ok." I said giving one more to each of them. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. In a matter of seconds the puff was gone and so was Milly. The next thing I knew was that a pack of angry poochyena and mightyena were hot on our heels. Apparently my little hyperactive fox wanted to play with them and they didn't like being her shadow sneak training dummy and chased her and us to pettleburge all the while Mill laughing on my head. Note to self one puff is enough or half a puff.

"Alright we finally made it." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yay, that was fun can we do it again?" she said bouncing on my head

"NO!" Sam and I said with sam in my arms. After that run dinner really sounded good.

"so what do you all want for dinner." I asked my two little foxes.

"PANCAKES!" Milly yelled happily.

"I don't all I every had was pokefood and that berry salad for lunch." Sam said looking down cast.

"Aw its alright. Will find something good for dinner ok. No more pokefood." I said petting her head. Suddenly we caught a whiff of something delicious. We followed the lovely smell until we can to a small park by the pokemon center with a playground and some campsites for trainers who like to sleep outdoors. There in the middle of the campsite was a small green tent with a fire going in front of it and a small pot above the fire. The heavenly aroma was coming from the pot. We started to walk toward the campsite when the tent door unzipped and a small blue otter with a scalchop on its belly popped out, an oshawott and behind it a green behind. Then a young girl crawled out of the ten and stood up.

She had on a pair of green and white shoes, a tight pair of slim fit green cargo shorts and a tight pink jigglypuff shirt. And then I froze, turning a bright shade of red, I knew that face. A small face no freckles, no pimples or zits. Nothing but peach colored skin, cheriberry lips, slim nose, those amber eye and long sandy blond hair that runs past her shoulders to the small of her back. Her name is lilly. The only girl in littleroot is her. The only girl in town that was ever nice to me. she would play with me when she wasn't sick or at her dads in goldenrod. I thing his name was bill but I cant remember. She ended up moving to her dads last year. So why is she here back in hoann, in fornt of me.I don't know If i just missed her a lot or just needed a hug but I ran towards her tackling her in a hug.

"Hey get the hell off me creep!" she said trying to get out of my bear hug.

"Lilly I thought I would never see you again. I've missed you so much." I cried in her chest as she froze.

"Red?" she asked before I got hit by a water gun and rolled a good five feet back.

"Red are you ok" she said walking over to me while Milly and Sam tackled the oshawott.

"im good, im good, just wet." I said blushing rubbing the back of my head.

"hehe come on i've got some berry stew cooking." She said helping me to my feet. We walked back up to the camp fire to see Milly sitting on top of the oshawott pinning it to the ground.

"I win." She said victoriously as Sam sat besides them smiling as well.

"girls this is lilly. Shes a really good friend of mine that moved out of littleroot last year. Come say hi." I said introducing her to Milly and Sam. Milly came right up to her while Sam hid behind my leg.

"Hi new friend want to play?"Milly said as she ran around lilly's legs

"Hi" was all Sam said peeking out from behind my legs.

"Wow your vulpix looks soo cool. Where did you find her and that cute little eevee. Oh and this little oshawott is jack. He's my first pokemon." She said after petting Milly and picking up jack off the ground and jack never let his eyes off Milly.

"The hyperactive black and red blur you see running round camp is Milly and the shy eevee here is Sam. I was giving Milly as an egg and I rescued Sam for that jackass Don." I said picking Sam up in my arms and pet her. Sam let out a happy yip as I scratched her ears.

"Aw there so cute." She said as my happy go lucy fox jumped in her arms for some attention too. All the while jake was hiding behind the tent staring at Milly.

"alright everyone the stew is ready so lets eat." Lilly said putting Milly down and started to hand everyone a bowl of the stew. When Milly got her bowl she just stared at it before sniffing it.

"What is this it looks and smells so good." Milly said looking at her bowl.

"Its sooo good. I cant (munch) stop (munch) eating (munch munch)." Sam said with her face in the bowl.

"Hahaha its berry stew and Lilly is the best cook I know." I said laughing as Sam finished her first bowl.

"I know im a good cook you don't have to tell me hehe." Lilly said blushing.

"I was telling Milly. She asked me what it was." I said getting another helping for Sam and now Milly. I still cant under stand something so small can eat so much.

"Wait you can under stand them and by the way since when did you have a tail and big ears." She said staring at his white fox ears.

"Well it's a long story." I said taking a spoon full of stew and began to explain everything to her from Dons constant bullying to running from a pack of angry poochyena and mightyena because of someone playfulness. When he finished explaining and everyone was full everyone was sitting by the fire.

"That was really good lilly. I feel like I can fall asleep right here." I said as Sam and Milly crawled in my lap while jack went into the tent.

"thanks red, I got the recipe for a cook but wrote by an ex-gym leader of johto I think his name was Brock or something. Um hey red can I um um rub your ears?" lilly said with a cherry red face.

"Um yeah go ahead." I said blushing as well. Lilly got up and walked around behind me and started to fill my ears. I don't know why but I was loving it. The feeling of her soft hand on my ears and the smell of cheriberry flowers, I couldn't move I just wanted to stay there all night and let her rub my ears. But with all good things must come to an end and that end was jack. While I was getting my ears rubbed jack came out of the tent with a small box and end that box was some chocolate pokepuffs. When I finally snapped out of the rubbing trance the box was empty and Milly was gone and Sam and jack standing by the box with chocolate on their faces looking in the wood.

"Um Lilly what's was in that box?" I asked sweat dropping off my for head.

"Pokepuffs." She said with a smile.

"Pokepuffs, as in your super sweet chocolate pokepuffs?" I asked sweating more.

"Yeah why?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"Milly plus sugar equals bad things." I said grabbing Sam and jack giving him to lilly and began to quickly walk to the pokemon center. Sure enough Milly comes running out of the wood laughing her tail off with a pack of pissed off poochyena and mightyena. The bad thing was it was the same pack that chased us last time, how does she keep finding them. Off was the race to get to the pokemon center with milly in the lead with the rest of us right behind her and the angry pack at our heels. We barely made it in before I collapsed on the floor.

"No more sugar for Milly." I said trying to catch my breath.

"HAHAHAHAHA. AGAIN!" Milly said running around the center.

"NO!" everyone yelled but Lilly who was wondering why everyone was yelling. After I got up we decided to get us a couple of rooms and said our good nights.

"Well I have to be up early to challenge the gym." She said unlocking her door.

"What a gym?" I asked now feeling dumb of asking because of her face palming.

"You don't know what a gym is. Ok meet me at the front of the center at 8 tomorrow and you can come with me to the gym." She said heading in her room before saying goodnight. I just shrugged my shoulders and headed to my room for a shower and bed. After a good shower and a bath for my foxes we finally got into a nice warm bed after a long day of new places and old friends and new friends. It didn't take us long to fall asleep. I had Milly and Sam curled up beside me and my crush sleeping in the next room I couldn't be happier. Little did I know that a lone shadow was trailing me all day and was now in a tree outside my window.

"reporting in, the boy has it sir." The shadowed figured said to his head set.

"very well, I will wait for your orders." He said before disappearing into the shadows of the night.t here...


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone this is a new chapter that i think you will like. kind of a fun little chapter for me. thanks a bunch for ready. i hope i found any spelling mistakes before i posted it so if theirs any problems please let me know. review and comment good or bad it all helps. ALL SPELLING FIXED**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 3: HEROIC DREAMS.**

It was a clear and bright day out today and Milly, sam and I are playing in the park park by the pokemon center in pettleburg. Milly was chasing Sam around the playground playing a simple game of tag no shadow sneak this time and I was sitting in the swing watching the two run and play. Suddenly there was a cry for help and I recognized the cry as voice.i ran to the front of the pokemon center to find a crying lilly.

"lilly what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked while I tried to comfort her with Milly and Sam looking at her with sad eyes.

"its Jack he's gone. I told him he could go out and play with yall while I took a shower but he never made it and my bedroom window is broke and he was gone when I came out of the bathroom." She said crying in my arms.

"its alright Lilly we'll find him don't worry." I said giving her a reassuring her.

"how he's gone and I don't even know where to look." She said her crying finally stopped.

"we'll look for clues and tracks to see where they might have gone. Come on you two lets go look. Stay here Lilly it could get dangerous." I said to my foxes and Lilly all giving a nod. Milly, Sam and I went to Lillys room to look over the crime scene. There was broken glass below the window it was definetly broken from the outside. We are on the first floor so anyone could have broken it. I took a close look at the window and found a small bit of short light tan hair clung to a piece of broken glass. Someone definetly came in the room through the window.

"Lets go outside girls to see if we can find any foot prints we can track. You ok Milly?" I asked Milly who was licking the nightstand by the bed.

"This thing taste really good…..can I eat it?" she said still licking the night stand.

"It smells like oran berries." Sam said walking to the night stand and giving it a lick.

"Yep definitely oran berry juice." She said looking at the night stand closely.

"Hey red come look at this, the color on this has a light blue tint to it. Like someone doing a poor job at cleaning up a mess. Lets go talk to Lilly about this…..What?" she said when she notice both me and Milly staring at her with big eyes.

"Yay sisters really smart." Milly said jumping on Sam licking her face.

"Yeah Sam why didn't you tell us you had a big brain. I think it fits you my smart little fox." I said picking her up in a hug.

"Hehe I guess I never noticed." She said giving me a lick on my cheek.

"Haha ok lets go find Lilly before we look for print…Milly?" I asked as I looked down at Milly back licking the nightstand.

"Milly why are you licking the nightstand again?" I asked as both Sam and me tilt our heads.

"What its good, im hungry we haven't had breakfast." She said before our stomachs growled demanding food.

"hehe yeah im pretty hungry too. What say we go get a quick bite before we talk to Lilly." I said scooping Milly up and headed for the cafeteria to get something to eat. As luck would have it when we got the the cafeteria we found Lilly there at the back table looking at her coffee. We went to go get our breakfast, pancakes because of some little fox, and went to sit with Lilly.

"hey lilly we found some clues in the room that might help find who ever it was." I said as I set the biggest stack of pancakes in front of Milly and a small one for Sam.

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes as I set a small stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Yep. We know who ever it was came from outside your window and we found some white hair or fur with the broken glass in the room. Did you happen by chance had a glass of oran berry juice on the nightstand?" I asked showing her the white hair we found while she picked at her pancakes worrying about jack.

"No I didn't but I gave a cup to jack before I went to shower." She said sniffling with some tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Milly and Sam climbed in her lap and gave her a like on the cheek.

"Thanks girls, I'm just worried about jack. I just got him less then a week ago." She said hugging the two foxes as I got up to comfort her with a hug.

"It's ok we'll find him don't worry." I said trying to reassure her and comfort her.

"Thanks Red im feeling better now. I know you will find him…wheres my pancakes?" she asked breaking the hug to look at her empty plate then the two foxes in her arms but only to find one missing and of course Milly was the missing one.

"Wheres Milly?" I asked looking around the cafeteria worried that a pack of angry wolf pokemon to burst through the door.

"Hey is this your vulpix?" some asked behind me. I turned round to hind a young man with Milly hugged in his arms. He look about his early twenties with a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and a hood. Light tan skin and black short spikey hair with a black and red pokeball hat. He had a full belt of pokeballs. The first ball on his belt looked worn and weathered like it never left the belt in years and on his shoulder was a small yellow mouse looking pokemon. It had red cheek with black stripes on its back, long ears with black tips and a long zigzag tail.

"HI I FOUND A FRIEND!" Milly said very energetically happy with what looked like different bits of berry on her face and a bit of whip cream on her nose she was trying to lick off going cross eyed looking even more cute and funny making all of us laugh.

"Hahaha Milly, what did you get into you got berry all over your face?" I said picking her out of the strangers arms while she was licking the rest of the berries off her face.

"Hahaha she a quick one ate all my mix berry pancake before I had time to blink and was fixing to start on pikachu's before I scooped her up and saw you looking around the a really worried look. Oh my name is ash and this is pikachu my best friend for a long time." Ash said holding out his and for a hand shake and pointed at pikachu who was waving form his shoulders.

"HI. IM MILLY." Milly said waving her front paws in the air. 'I think I might need to keep a closer eye on her.' I thought as I giggled at her antics

"This little hyper active fluff ball is Milly my sugar loving vulpix and my other fluff ball hiding behind my leg is Sam my shy smart eevee and the girl in the jigglypuff shirt is Lilly my childhood friend. Oh right im sorry I have to go. We're looking for Lilly's stolen oshawott jack." I said picking up Sam and headed to the door to go look for some tracks.

"Someone took your oshawott that's not cool. Ill come help you look." Ash said holding his fist by his chest with determined look In his eyes.

"Yeah. Will help no problem." Pikachu said hopping to ashes other should with his fist up by his chest like Ash.

"Ok come on we need to look for prints outside the window." I said as we all headed out of the pokemon center to the backside of the building. We got to the broken window and spread out to look for clues. Milly and Sam went together to look and Ash sent pikachu with them. Me and Ash went the other way to look by the window.

"So where did you find Milly I've never seen a vuplix like her before." Ash asked me while looking in a bush by the window.

"Oh I was giving her as an egg. I took her home with me and the next morning i woke up to find her curled up on my pillow and I rescued Sam from an abusive bully in my home town the same morning." I said with the biggest smile just remembering yesterday and all the good things that happened.

"that's great and love the whole ears and tail thing you added to your close." He said pointing to my ears. I think ill let him believe there fake for now.

"Yeah I got them when I got them…Milly what are you liking now?" I ask Milly as she liked a blue towel by a tree at the edge of the wood.

"And I found some prints." Ash said from behind me.

"Sam find out what Milly is licking while I look at the prints ok. Ill be right there don't go anywhere and watch your sister please I don't think I can handle any more chasing." I said slightly shacking my head and turning around to look at the prints. There was a small set of foot prints below the broken window. They looked like a pokemon made them.

"do you know what kind of pokemon made those prints?" he asked looking at the prints. They were long and skinny with three toes and a small pad on each toe.

"No I don't but I think I have a way of finding out." I said reaching in my pocket for dex 2.0 and looking through the apps and features to find what I was looking for. There under the scanner features was it, a foot print scanner. I have to thank birch for this thing its really handy.

"Found it. It's a pokemon foot print scanner. It will scan the print and tell us what we're looking for." I said starting up the scanner and pointing it to the print and with a loud ding it found our pokemon.

"Meowth the the scratch cat pokemon. When it sees round objects. It plays and loses track of time. This pokemon was highly sought after for its gold coin on its head." The dex said also showing picture. The cat pokemon stood on two legs with a short body and round head. It also had a long tail that lead to a brown swirl at the. It had big cat like eyes and black pointed ears with an oval shaped gold coin on top of its head.

"Wow is that the new pokedex that wont be released to trainers for another year. That's so cool."ash said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah professor bitch gave it to me to test out on my journey. Anyways we know what to look for now. Lets go get our pokemon and find that meowth." I said turning around to find pikachu running toward us.

"What's up pikachu?" ash asked his pikachu how was trying to catch his breath.

"Its Milly she went into the wood saying something about a nice smell and ran to find it. Sam went after her and told me to get you." Pikachu said pointing to the wood.

"What timmy's trapped in a well oh no he have to get him out." Ash said while me and pikachu face palmed.

"No Milly went into the wood following a smell and Sam went after her sending him to get us." I said rubbing the red hand print off my face.

"You can under stand him?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"long story. Ok pikachu lead the way." I said following him to the woods

"I can help look frome the air." Ash said then let out a loud whistle and a few second later a very large bird came down from the sky. I pulled my dex back out to find out what it was.

"Staraptor, the predator pokemon, and the evolve form of staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problems challenging much larger opponents." The dex stated

"Yep, this here is my staraptor that lives in this area to watch over the starly here. If anyone can find Milly in those woods I will be him." Ash said petting the big bird beak.

"Hey buddy long time no see. I need your help bud my new find here is missing his pokemon." Ash said pointing to me.

"Yeah shes a little red and black vulpix, her name is Milly she should be with a little eevee named Sam. They went to look for a stolen oshawott named Jack. The culprit is a meowth, probably has a blue tent or stop on it where some oran berry juice spilt on it." I said to the bird. The staraptore just nodded his head and took off to the sky above the wood with me, ash and pikachu ran into the woods. It didn't take long to find Sam because she was already on her way back to us.

"Red Im so glad to find you. I went after Milly because she started to head in the woods saying the she could smell some oran berries and wanted to eat them. I followed her untill we cam up to thing big meowth shaped balloon there were also to people and a meowth with a big blue spot on him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they did have jack in a small cage by the balloon. Milly being her went up to the meowth and started to lick the blue spot and got cought and put in the same cage as jack." Sam said jumping in my arms telling me what happened and cuddling up in my arms as Ashes staraptor came down from the sky.

"I found them and there with those really stopid members of team rocket, jessie, james, and meowth." He said pointing to the tree line.

"He said he found them and according to him and Sam it was a group calling them team rocket. Jessie, james, and a meowth and they have Milly and Jack." I said petting Sam for a good job.

"Not those three why do they always pop up around us pikachu?" he asked his pikachu both with sweat drops and down cast heads.

"You know them?" I asked fallowing staraptor that was above the the treetops leading to the rockets.

"Yeah they've been after pikachu since I became a trainer. I don't know how many time we've stopped them, right buddy?" he asked pikachu rubbing his head.

"Yep, they just don't quit. There they are." Pika chu said pointing to a clearing. We bust through some bushes surprising the rocket. The guy had a pair of black shin high boot with white paints. he also wore a white short shirt with long sleeves and black gloves. The shirt had a big read R on it. He had chin length hair and was holding a rose. The girl had leg high black boots, a white short shirt, a short white t-shirt and had arm length gloves and really really long light purple hair that comes off the back of her head and ended with a light swirl.

"Stop right there team rocket." Ash yelled at them pointing his finger at them and pikachu doing the same.

"Oh no. it's the twerp." Meowth said popping out of the balloon basket.

"Is that them Sam?" I ask the fox in my arms while she looked for our pokemon.

"Yeah it is. Look theirs Milly and Jack." She said pointing her paw at the cage that held our pokemon.

"Prepare trob-." The girl rocket started to say before I cut them off.

"No, no none of that, bad rockets. Now give me back our pokemon." I said shaking my finger at them with sam doing the same. I don't know why but I had to stop what they were about to do.

"James. They didn't let us do the thing." The girl whined slumping over.

"its alright jessie we'll do it next time lets just get out of here fast. Hit the button meowth." James said hopping in the basket.

"On it." Meowth said hitting a big button on a remote. A second later the clearing was full of smoke with the rockets now above them and had Milly and Jack in the cage hanging below the basket with a metal cable.

"That cable is reinforced with anti-conducting coating so you cant have pikachu zap it and if you do all that electricity gets sent to the cage. See ya later twerp." Meowth said flipping a switch on the remote and a second black smoke came from both sides of the basket.

"OH NO, the propellers are jammed and wont come out." Meowth shouted flipping the switch several times on the remote.

"Quick nows are chance. Staraptor cut through that cage with steel wing." Ash said pointing at the cage. The staraptor swoops out of the sky with a massive glowing wing and cuts the top part of the cage off letting the pokemon jump free.

"WEEEEEE!" Milly said as I put Sam down to catch Milly and Jack as the fell in my arms.

"Gotcha. Im so glad you to are safe Lilly's really worried about you jack. And Milly why did you run off like that?" I asked worried about her. She gave me a big apology cheek lick.

"Im sorry I smelled the oran berry juice and went to find it and then I smelt jack and followed it here and found out that that meowth taste like oran berries then got cought by that james guy." Milly said while smiling the whole time.

"Hey stop plundering our plunders." Meowth said getting out his remote.

"Oh no you don't, Pikachu thunder bolt." Ash said as Pikachu jump off his shoulder.

"We'll help to right Sam use natural gift." I said looking in my pack for a berry.

"Right." Sam said as I found the berry I was looking for, a peach berry and tossing it to Sam and ate it. A second later electricity started to arch of Sam before sending a powerful thunderbolt to add to pikachus. The attack grew in size before hitting the balloon making it explode sending the rocket past the horizon. I could have sworn I herd them say something about blasting off again but I didn't care we got back our pokemon.

"that was great Sam remind me to write that down when we get back." I said rubbing her head thanking her for a job well done.

"That was awesome. That was natural gift right I didn't know eevee could learn it. It's a breed move right. Anyway you should probably head back to the pokemon center I have to go. Im meeting up with some friends in rustboro city so I hope to meet you again red, lets battle next time." Ash said waving and headed off in the direction of rustboro. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to the center with the pokemon in tow, my foxes on my shoulders and jack in my arms. I could have sworn I saw him stealing glances at Milly with a blush every now and then. By the time we made it to the center it was already lunch and Lilly was waiting for use by the front door looking down cast at her feet. I set down jack and my foxes jumped off my shoulder. Jack ran up to her and jumped in her arms.

"Jack im so glad they found you what happened?" she asked while me and the girls walked up to her telling her everything about what happen. From when Milly ran off to when ash left. Suddenly I was in a warm hug from Lilly.

"Thank you so much red I don't know what I would have done if they took jack away." She said crying in my shoulder. I looked down to find the jack was also giving Milly a hug with Sam looking at them tilting her head.

"Hey Lilly looks like someone has a crush." I said letting her go pointing at jack and Milly. Jack heard us and turned bright red letting go of Milly and running in the center.

"Hehe he's funny." Milly said completely oblivious to poor jacks feelings.

"Hahaha lets go get yall check out by nurse joy so Lilly can go to the gym." I said walking into the center.

"That's ok Red I found out that the gym wont see anyone without there forth gym badge. A gym badge is proof that you beat the leader there and once you get all eight you can participate in the League challenge to become the hoenn pokemon champion. That's what im working for to be champion and face the world champion." She said with stars in her eyes while we walked up to the front desk where nurse joy was sitting.

"the world champ up just missed him I think his name was Ash and he's always has his pikachu on his shoulders." Nurse joy said taking our pokemon Milly hoping on her shoulder giving her a like.

"Ash is the champ?" Lilly and I said looking dumbfounded as nurse joy took our pokemon to the back.

"Wow no wonder that staraptor looked so strong." I said rubbing my chin in thought.

"Staraptor?" Lilly ask while leading me to one of the couches in the lobby.

"Yeah Ashes staraptor lives in the area to protect the starly here." I said as I sat down next to her.

"That's so cool. Um…..Red." she said blushing. As I turned to answer her I froze because of an unexpected kiss on my lips. I was so shocked I couldn't move. The girl I had a crush on for years just kissed me and I couldn't be more happy.

"that was for saving Jack and this is because I like you." She said as she leaned in to kiss me again. This time it felt like minutes before we broke apart. Her soft cherry berry lips on mine. The smell and taste of her cherry berry lip gloss. I could stay like that for hours but that was not the case for as soon as she kissed me the second time Milly being Milly jumped on my lap and wanted to get her own kisses in and proceeded to vigorously lick both of our faces.

"Hehe Milly stop." I said giggling as I picked the little fox up while Sam and Jack hopped in our laps too.

"But I like giving kisses too." Milly said pouting for stoping her liking party.

"its ok Milly we love your kisses." Lilly said kissing the top of her head which cheered her up fast.

"Yay." She said getting out of my arms to my lap and started to lick Sam and Jack. Sam just giggled at it and Jack turned red and fainted. Milly just stood there with her head tilted looking at him as me and Lilly laughed.

"Hahaha its ok Milly he's just not used to your kisses." Lilly said giving her a scratch on the head.

"haha hey girl what do you think about taking the gym challenge with Lilly. Want to force you into battling if you don't want to." I said to my little foxes as I petted there head.

"I don't know im not very strong." Sam said lowering her head.

"Non-since Sam you are strong and really smart too I bet you we can come up with a lot of strategies and we can use that natural gift secret surprise move." I said giving hera good scratch.

"Yeah, I got a super smart sister." Milly said pouncing on Sam with multiple licks to her face.

"Ok ill give it a try Milly so stop trying to lick my face off hehe." Sam said trying to get Milly off her.

"Oh one more." Milly said giving her a long lick from nose to the top of her head causing Sam and every one to laugh.

"ok guy hehe lets get some lunch then head out to the next town. Lets see how long it will take us." I said pulling out dex 2.0 to look at the built in gps system.

"Lets see. It says it will take about a day to get there so will camp out once we get to the pettlepurge woods. And it looks like we can get some good training while in there. It says that theirs nothing but bug and grass types in it." I said looking at the map pointing to the woods.

" Um… Red?" Lilly asked with a slight blush.

"Yeah. What's up." I asked not looking up from the map.

"Can I possibly maybe you know travel with you?" She asked trying to hide her blush.

"you want to come with me?" I asked now looking up from the dex with a big blush on my face.

"Yeah no problem." I said trying to keep my cool.

"YAY Lilly's coming with us." Milly said joyfully and Sam smiling at her while Jack had fainted again at the thought of traveling with his crush. The small group sat at there table eating lunch and talking about what they wanted to do and what kind of pokemon they might find in the woods. Soon enough they finished there lunch with no sugar for Milly for certain reasons, I could swear that angry pack of wolf pokemon were still following us, we set out of the woods after we finished lunch. Little did we know that angry wolfs are not the only things following them.

"Sir it looks like their group got a little bigger with a girl and an oshawott and their heading to pettleburge wood probably camp out before going in." said a dark shadow figure in the shadow of a tree outside the center.

"Very well sir. I will not fail." The figure said seeping back into the shadow of the tree.

 **...**

 **thanks for reading guys like I said up top please review and comment or pm me.**

 **on to the second note i need a little help ill be adding another pokemon to the team but i cant decide whether or not to add it to lillys or reds team but here a list of pokemon i want to use and if anyone can send me some fan art of the main team that would be awesome i cant draw for shit ok on to the list**

 **1\. a lost zorua. F**

 **2\. a courageous riolu. M**

 **3\. a scared shinny ralts. M**

 **4\. a sneaky pichu. F**

 **5\. a lonely mudkip. M**

 **please send in your vote of the pokemon and person you think will help in this story and ill put it in chapter 4 or 5 depending on when i can put it in and once again thank you for reading commenting and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone thanks for reading this is a shorter chapter but was really fun to right all spelling fix and please review and comment I really want to know what you think about this chapter. Once again enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: BEWARE THE SHADOWS.**

After we had our lunch we all decide to head out to pettleburg wood. Before we left out of pettleburg we decided to hit the mart to stock up on some stuff. Berries for Sam. Sugarless snacks for Milly, cooking supplies for Lilly and jack. They heard about a beach right before you get to the woods so Lilly wanted to have a beach BBQ and spend the afternoon playing and exploring the beach and camping out then going in the woods in the morning. It didn't take us that long to get to the beach and set up for the BBQ.

"Hey Milly, Sam you girls want to go play while me and Lilly set up the camp and stuff…Sam your in charge." I said pulling off my pack and getting my tent out.

"Yay we get to play Sam come on let play in the water." Milly said pulling her sister fox by the tail.

"Ok Milly im coming you don't have to pull my tail red bushed it before we left." Sam said rubbing the hair on her tail down.

"Why don't you go to Jack. You'll get play with Milly hehe." Lilly said to the now blushing oshawott beside her who gave a slight hmp and walked to the small group.

"He doesn't talk much does he." I asked Lilly watching the pokemon play in the waves.

"Nope he's the silent nice guy haha." She said while she was setting up her tent.

(Milly POV J)

"Oh look Jacks coming to play too yay." I said running up to him ang giving him a lick.

"Hehe you change colors when I lick you." I said giggling and running back to Sam and tackled her in the sand.

"Milly you got sand in my hair." Sam said getting out of the sand.

"Aw come on Sam theirs sand everywhere it'll get in your hair anyway and look we can wash it out in the water right Jack?" I asked Jack giving Sam a tiny water gun.

"Oh your going to get it jack come here." Sam said chasing Jack around the waves and sand.

"Yay tag I love tag." I said before running after them. After a little while of running we had to stop to let Jack and Sam catch there breath even though I feel fine.

"Milly your to fast hehe we cant beat your in tag. Lets take a break ok." Sam said with jack falling on his behind.

"Aw but I wanted to play more." I said dropping my ears and sniffling.

"I no sis but me and Jack don't have your energy but I promise we'll play more ok." Sam said before being tapped on the side by Jack pointing around. Somehow we ended up out side the wood Reddy wanted to go.

"Wow its so big. Sniff…sniff. Hey same you smell that it smells like cheri berries." I said droolling headed into the woods.

"Milly wait I don't think we're supposed to go in there aaaannd shes not listening ugh what I put up with. Come on Jack lets go get her." Sam said going in the woods after me.

"Cheri cheri berry berry cheri cheri berry berry." I chanted following my nose to the cheri goodness waiting for me.

"yum yum cheri berries. Come on Sam I think there up here…Sam?" I asked looking behind me but they're gone. They whore there a second ago.

"Sam? Jack where did you go. Oh are we playing hide and seek. YAY ok ill look for you now." I said happily skipping around the woods forgetting about the berry goodness to play with my sis and Jack.

"GUYS WHERE DID YOU GO." I yelled for my friends. I've been looking for like days or maybe minutes im not good with time.

"Oh hello there are you lost." Said a strange man in a black clock with cloth face mask.

"Yeah kinda im playing with my sis and Jack. Its hide and seek I have to find them but i've been looking everywhere." I said getting kinda worried for my friends.

"its alright why don't you come with me. Ill help you find your friends." The nice man said holding out his hand.

"yay you'll help me mister. Wait you can under stand me. That's awesome I thought only red could understand me." I said joyfully untill Said as Sam and Jack popped out of the bushes next to me.

"Finally there you are Milly. You have got to stop wondering off like that. Who's this Milly?" sam asked sniffing the odd man.

"My name is lance and I was going to help Milly here find you until you found us. How about you come to my camp and have some dinner?" the man asked pointing in the direction of his campsite.

"No thanks mister red and lilly are cooking right now we should probably head back now Milly." Sam said giving the strange man a suspicious glare.

"Oh but I insist. You WILL come with me now." The man said blocking our path.

"I new you didn't smell right who or what are you." Sam said getting ready to fight.

"What are you talking about Sam?" I asked looking at my sister worried.

"he's not human Milly he smell like a pokemon." Sam said growling at the man.

"HAHAHAHA your right little eevee im not human HAHAHA." The man laughed as he began to change shape. It went from a man to a bipedal, gray-brown fox-like pokemon with crimson and black accents. He has a pointed snout and ears with red insides and a long red pony tail like mane with black tips. He also had thin arms with razor sharp claws.

"What are you and why do you want us?" Sam said getting in front of Milly to protect her.

"Me, im a Zoroark and I only need the vulpix." The Zoroark said lunging at Sam with a shadow claw.

"Milly run me and Jack will hold him off. Go get red hurry." Sam said dodging the shadow claw with quick attack barely missing the claws.

"But I cant leave you here like that let me fight too." i said trying to get past Jack to help my sister.

"He's after you Milly. I don't know why but I know he's a bad bad man Milly so run and get help will be fine I promise. Now go." Sam said as she hit the Zoroark with a quick attack to the side while jack pushed me away.

"But I" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"GO HURRY AND GET HELP." Sam yelled dodging a shadow punch.

"Oh no you don't." The zoroark said jumping over Sam just to get a water gun to the face from Jack.

"RUN." Jack yelled at me before I ran as fast as my legs could go crying worried about my family getting hurt. I don't now how far I went or how long i've been running until I came to a familiar site.

"Please help my friends their in real bad trouble." I said crying looking at my tag buddies, the mightyena pack.

"How do you keep finding us. We move constantly and why should we help you after all the truble you caused." Said one of the mightyena of the pack.

"Please I promise to stop just please I need help." I cried burying my head in my paws.

"Oh bull-." The wolf started to say.

"ENOUGH." Came a rough loud voice from the back of the pack. I watched as the pack spilt and a large mightyena with a large scar on a once good eye.

"I am Markus leader pf this pack why have you come here today. Do you wish to play again." He said sitting down in front of me.

"No please please help my family. Their bing attacked by a zoroark. Please help me." I said running up to him crying in his pelt.

"We will help you little one on the terms you ask to play next time not just attack." He said lowering his head to easy my crying.

"you'll really help thank you so much. Their this way." I said licking his face before running back through the brush. When we found them they were downed by the zoroark. Sam laying next to jack trying to get up with the zoroark looming over her.

"Did you honestly believe you could win. Pity why must the cute ones resist." He said while rising his claw above her ready to finish her.

"SAM NO!" I screamed running at the zoroark full blast. Suddenly white flames began to form around me as I went faster and faster until I rammed full force into his chest sending him into the tree line far way from Sam. I stood on shakey leg and staggered to Sam and Jack before nudging her snout crying

"Sam be ok please just wake up. I can't lose you. Please just wake up (sob)(sob) your my favorite sister." I said crying and nudging her over and over afraid she wouldn't wake up Im so afraid to lose her.

"Im your only sister." Sam whispered out slowly opening her eyes.

"SAM IM SO HAPPY YOUR AWAKE. I was so scared I was going to lose you. " I said rubbing my head on hers, tears flooding my eyes. I felt so relieved, Sam is ok, im so happy.

"Yeah im ok, just beaten up and need some rest." She said falling to sleep while I licked her face before felling really tired.

"its ok little sleep now we will make sure to get you and them back to your trainer safely. Im leaving you in the care of my wife and son, liza and john." Marcus said nodding to young looking mightyena with a long mane and a small poochyena standing proudly beside his mother. I couldn't stay awake any more I have to trust my new friends.

(Red pov)

"Ding, Ding, Ding new move learned." My pokedex suddenly chimed in my pocket. Me and Lilly have just finish setting up the camp and the BBQ was almost ready. We haven't seen Milly, Sam, and Jack for a while now and im getting worried.

"Hey red did your ass just learn a new move or im I hearing things?" lilly asked staring at my ass.

"No Lilly you heard right I have a very powerful set of cheeks. It my dex Milly or Sam just learned a new attack." I said pulling my dex out of my back pocket.

"Aw cool, is that the pokedex 2.0. those aren't coming out tell next year. How did you get one?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Professor gave it to me to test out for him… Holy shit." I said staring at the dex screen speechless.

"What?... Holy shit." She said looking at the screen.

 **ATTENTION: NEW MOVE LEARNED.**

 **POKEMON: VULPIX.**

 **NAME: MILLY.**

 **LEARNED MOVE: FLAME CHARGE.**

 **REPLACED: WHIL-O-WISP**

 **ATTENTION: ABNORMALITY DETECTED .**

 **ABNORMALITY: VULPIX ARE UNABLE TO LEARN FLAME CHARGE WITHOUT A TM OR IN TIMES OF DESPERATION.**

"In times of desperation? Oh no. somethings wrong we have to find Milly, Sam and Jack. I think their in trouble. They must have went in the woods." I said putting out the grill and grabbing my bag.

"U...Uh rrrrreeedd." Lilly said with a scared shakey voice pointing at the tree line. Coming out of the woods was a Mightyena and a small Poochyena. On the mightyena was something black, brown, and blue. As they got closer I could start making out what it was. Milly, Sam and Jack were on it's back. I ran, I didn't think, I just ran up to the mightyena and snatched them off its back.

"WHAT YOU DO?" I yelled at it while Lilly hid behind the her tent.

"Calm yourself young one. I take it your their trainer, your pokemon where attacked by a zoroark in the woods. Your little vulpix ran into our pack and begged us for our help. We agreed and followed her back to her friends and found the zoroark about to finish your eevee but your vulpix stepped in with a very powerful white flame charge that sent it flying far into the wood. They're fine just exhausted and need some rest. We have brought you some oran berries to help recovery." She said long winded as the Poochyena put a couple of berries in front of them. I just stared at her unable to believe what I heard.

"what am I say you can't understand me anyway so well be off come on John let get back to the pack." She said turning and nudging the poochyena towards the woods.

"WAIT. I can under stand you. Is it really true that that happened or did your pack finally catch up to her." I said my eyes never leaving hers.

"You can understand us? How unusual but yes all I said was true. We have come to an agreement she can come to play with our young ones if she wishes but no more pranks. And please watch her sugar. Your have a very kind and brave vulpix their please show her all the love she needs farewell young one until our paths cross again." She said turning back around to the woods and the young poochyena ran up to me placing a small stone in front of me.

"hey mister can you give this to that eevee for me. I like to collect neat rocks I find and this ones my favorite and I want her to have it." He said sweetly blushing before running to his mom. I picked it up and it felt oddly cold. I shrugged and put it in my pocket while Lily ran up to me and took Jack in her arms.

"He's ok Lilly apparently our Milly is a hero." I said before I explained all I was told about what happened.

"Wow I didn't now she was that strong and you said she just hatched less than a week ago." She said while we walked back to camp.

"I know. Shes one special vulpix." I said giving my girls a light hug. Glad their alright.

"FOOD." Milly said suddenly jumping out of my arms as we came up to came. When I got to her half the plate of BBQ was gone before she realized where she was.

"RED, LILLY IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU SAM AND JACK ARE HURT." She screamed running to me crying.

"Milly its alright now the mightyena brought you here. Sam and jack are just fine they just need some rest and you do to. Lets lay them down by the fire. Im proud of you for protecting them Milly." I said picking her up in a hug and kiss her forehead getting a lick back.

"im happy there alright. I was so afraid to lose them I rush in and blasted the bad pokemon through the trees." She said proudly hopping up to my head.

"You did good Milly let eat the rest of that BBQ and let them rest ok Milly." Lilly said scratching Milly's head before we laid down Sam and Jack down on my sleeping bag.

"yep" Milly said happily while we started to eat the rest of the food before getting ready for bed. We let Sam and Jack sleep while Lilly too jack back to their tent and Milly and Sam to mine. I laid Sam on my sleeping bag after I brought in the tent. Milly never left her side after they came back and fell asleep cuddled up next to Sam. I gave them a kiss on the forehead I fell asleep to.

Somewhere near rustboro a lone cloaked figure looms in the moon light.

"You failed me Lector." The cloaked man said.

"Im sorry master the vulpix was more powerful then we originally thought and she had friends and a pack of mightyena to help her." lector a very beaten up zoroark said kneeling before the man.

"No matter. We will have our prize yet. Now return." The figure said pulling out an ultraball returning the zoroark.

"Soon we will have it and the world will kneel before us." The man said seeping into the shadows of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone heres a new chapter for you all I hope you like it as much as I do.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own pokemon or the songs I us and please review and comment. if theres any problem please let me no. Thank you and happy reading and if any of you are wondering about Milly's personality think pinkie pie from my Little Pony and for red's power a white and red ninetails cloak. Thanks for reading please review. And my spell check stopped working I'll try to get it fixed before the next chapter**

 **CHAPTER 5: UNKNOWN LOVE.**

The sun just started peeking over the horizen. The cool salty fresh sea air blow in over the morning wave and the starly are out singing their morning song. Krabby and kingler resting on rocks down the beach soaking in the morning rays. It was a nice peacefull morning. I could fill the suns warmth coming through the mesh window of my tent. I slowly open my eyes against their wishes. I didn't want to wake up but we need to start our treck throught the woods. I tried to sit up but found there was and odd amount of weight on my chest. I looked down at my chest to find my lovely foxes cuddled up in a ball of red, black, and brown fur. I remember Sam and Milly slept beside me last night they must have moved in the night.

"Girls its time to get up." I said gentley rubbing their ears.

"Mmm good morning." Milly said giving a cute yawn.

"ugh morning." Sam said giving her own cute yawn.

"how are you feeling sam?" I asked her as I picked them up off my chest so I can sit up.

"A little sore but im ok nothing a little streching wont fix and Milly (lick) thank you for saving me and jack. If only I was stronger I could have fought with you instead." Sam said looking downcast with her ears drooping.

"Its ok Sam (lick) your perfect in my eyes." Milly said giving her a lick and a big hug.

"Look sam your great just the way you are and me and Milly cant be happier with you with us and if you will let me ill make you stronger if you really want to." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugged both of them tightly.

"Aw (click) wallpaper picture." Lilly said cherrfuly holding up her phone snapping a picture with Jack hidding behind her legs.

"Morning Lilly. Send that to me by the way." I said setting my girls down to stretch my back.

"Morning and just did. Breakfest is ready. Go ahead jack its ok." She said nudging the blushing jack how slowly started to walk up to Milly.

"Whats up with him?" I asked pointing at the little otter.

"He wants to thank her for saving him Hehe he may look tough on the outside but hes really bashful. Go on." She said giggling when Jack turned to look at her. Lilly waved her hand and he turned back to Milly and with a cheri red head give Milly his biggest hug he could with his little arms.

"Click another one." Lilly said taking a picture of them before Jack let go and ran out of the tent with a happy smile.

"HeHe I keep getting hugs this morning. Its already a good day." Milly said hopping up to my head.

"(Click) too cute come her you. And cant forget you to Sam." Lilly said picking up Sam off the ground and Milly of my head giving them a hug too.

"Lets go get some breakfast I made your favorite Milly." Lilly said holding the foxes in her arms.

"PANCAKES." Milly yelled before disappering.

"And shes gone and probly most of the pancakes by now." I saidn with a smile as I took Sam from Lilly.

"Hey red." Lilly said without turning towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked and before I knew it her soft lips met mine. I froze, I was taking by suprize for a brif second befor she broke the kiss.

"im sorry I didn't know how to thank you. You, Milly and Sam have saved Jack twice now and I wanted you to know how I felt abo-." She said before I cute her off with a kiss from me. I don't know why I did it. It just felt right. The feel of her lips on mine, the taste of her cheri lipgloss. Our eyes closed enjoying the moment until a sudle click was heard by my feet. Sam had my dex in her paws standing it up to take a picture of us with a big smile on her face.

"Wallpaper Hahaha." Sam said laughing and running out the tent leaving me and Lilly standing awkwardly blushing.

"Um Lilly I have to admit something. Iv had a crush on you since I was like nine." I said my face going red rubbing the back of my head.

"I know. You don't think I notice you staring at me sometime blushing when I cought you." She said giving me a peck on the cheek. Before turning her head.

"You're the resone I came back." She whispered leaving the tent.

"What was that?" I asked not cheching what she said.

"Its nothing. now lets get some pancakes before Milly eats them all." She said as I stepped out of the tent and to my suprize we still had pancakes left.

"Wow she didn't eat them all this time. Hehe" I said pointing at Milly with her face in a rather large stack of pancakes.

"I made Milly her own stack just for her." Lilly said putting down a plate for Sam and jack while I get me a plate.

"I swear I have no clue where she puts it all." I said sitting next to lilly and begain to eat my pancakes.

"Why does milly love pancakes so much?" Lilly asked taking a bite out of her small stack.

"they were the first thing she ate after she hatched." I said looking at my happy full foxes lieing on her back with a satisfide smile.

"so good I love pancakes." Milly said licking her lips.

"Alright guys and girls after breakfast and camp clean up we're off to rustboro . I want to get out of the woods before night fall. And stick together its easy to get lost in." I said finishing my breakfast and started to pick up the camp. It didn't take us very long to get everything picked up and headed into the wood.

"Wow I never noticed how dark it is in here." Lilly said pulling out a flash light.

"Yeah it says here that the upper canipy is so thick little light can get through. Pokemon known to the area include Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, taillow, Shroomish and Slakoth." I said looking at my dex.

"Oh I want a Wurmple so I can train it for contests." Lilly said with her hand together looking at me with stars in her eyes.

"Haha ok ill help you if we find one ok." I said giving her a thumbs up.

"Awesome come on you guys or ill leave you behind." She said while walking deeper in the wood with us following. It didn't take us very long until we ran into some trainer on the path and were taking care for a little to quick for my liking, just some bug catcher with wurmples but what was odd was the lack of wild wurmples, its been four hours now and still no sign of one so we decided to stop in a small clearing for lunch and some training.

"Ok girls today we're going to work on dodging. Milly your up first now we all no your fast but what I want you to do is try to stay in this circle." I said grabing a long stick and drew a five foot circle around her.

"ok no leaving the circle got it." Milly said happly getting ready in the center.

"Good now Sam I've been looking around on my dex about what berries do what and what type they are. This one is a grass type. I do believe it will be something like bulit seed or energy ball. Its called a rawst berry." I said handing her the berry.

"Now what I want you to do is shot at Milly with with attack and try to hit her and don't worry it wont hurt her, shes a fire type." I said moving out of their way.

"Ok Sam this will also help with your reaction time and predicting your opponets moves. Lets get started ready girls, lets go, natrul gift." I said as Sam ate the rawst berry and shooting off a bulit seed at Milly. Milly was dodging them pretty easy but still got hit by one or two seeds. Her movements were like flowing water dodging and moving around the circle with ease.

"Very good Milly and Nice shooying Sam you got three hits in. let do it again but this time Sam move a little closer and Milly were going to shrink your circle." I said giving Sam another berry and drawing a smaller circle for Milly.

"Ok Milly this will be a little bit harder for you what I want you to do is stay in this circle ofcorse but try to stay in the center as much as posble and Sam lets work on the speed of the attack and accurcy. Ok start." I said moving out of the way when Sam ate her berry and sent a fast volly of seeds at Milly. Milly was able to dodge most of the shots. I could look away from Millys movements it was likeshe was dancing in thee circle, spining and dodging the seeds and Sam kept up with her effertly with Milly bearly dodging in time.

"LUNCH IS READY GUYS COME AND GET IT." Lilly yelled from the lunch table she set up.

"K will be right there. That was great girls. Sam your aim and speed were great and Milly awesome dodging and I think I might have a battle plan we can use for both of you. Now lets get some lunch." I said picking up my foxes and rubbing their head both giving me a lick on my cheeks.

"Aw I love you girls." I said hugging them and giving them a peck on their forehead.

"Hehe we love you too red." Sam said with a happy smile.

"YEAH what she said hehe." Milly said hopping up to the top of my head wagging her tails.

"Whats for lunch Lilly." I asked coming up to the table.

"I made campfire fried rice with a carmeled berry salad." She said putting down a big bowl of fried rice on the table.

"Man Lilly im glad you came with us or it would be sandwitch every day haha." I said getting plates of food for Milly, Sam and myself as Lilly got one for her and Jack.

"well now you got a cute cook on your team so eat up." Lilly said passing me a fork.

"ITS SOOOO GOOOOOD." Milly said with already halfway done with her food.

"yeah Lilly this is great." Sam said said slowly eating her food.

"These berrys are good too." I said getting a fork full of berries.

"I cant take the credit for those, they were all jack here he wanted to make something as a thank you for saving him." Lilly said pointing to the blushing Jack.

"Well its great jack, right girls." I said smiling at my little foxes.

"Yep." They both said and gave jack a small lick on his cheeks before he fell over from the interaction.

"Um Lilly you got something purple in your lap eating your food." I said pointing at the small purple pokemon in her lap.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH." Lilly screamed throwing it and the food off her to the ground.

"Hey wait that's a wurmple I thought they were red but that one is purple. Hold on let me check the dex." I said pulling out my dex while Lilly came back to her sinces.

"Wurmple, the worm pokemon. Wurmple live primarly off of sap from trees. Its suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping. Moves: string shot, poison sting and tackle. Abnormal coloring: purple rare shiny. Gender female." The dex stated as I showed Lilly the picture of a red wurmple.

"It looks like it loves your cooking too." Milly sam snifing the wurmple while she ate the rest of the rice.

"Well lilly at least we don't have to lo-." I said before being cut off by Lilly.

"Go pokeball." She said throwing a pokeball at the still eating wurmple. The ball hit and its was sucked in and quick cought.

"Wow that was easy." Sam said walking up to the ball.

"Um excuse me have one of you seena purple wurmple around here." A small boy said walking out of the wood. He had on a pair of sandles, short cargo short, gray tanktop and a tan bug catcher hat.

"Just missed her." Lilly said picking up her ball with her new wurmple in it.

"Aw man you cought it didn't you, I've been looking everywhere for it. How did you find it." He asked looking a little down for not being the one to catch it.

"she likes my cooking." Lily said spining the ball on her finger.

"Really, why didn't I thing of that. Im greg by the way and ill battle you for it." He said holding out a pokeball.

"Im Lilly, the oshawott by the black and red vulpix is Jack, the vulpix is Milly, the eeveev is Sam and the guy with the red eyes is Red, my boyfriend." She said intruducing us.

"Boyfriend." Everyone said but me because I was so shocked I count talk, just stare with a gapping mouth.

"Yep but anyway lets battle ill use Tori here to test her out." Lilly said happily tossing out her new purple wurmple.

"Awesome. Ok ill use Ziggy." He said throwing out his pokeball and with a red light out popped a zigzagoon.

"Alright ill be ref." I said walking in between them on the side of the clearing.

"Ok this will be a one on one battle. The last one standing is the winner. Will toss a coin to see who goes first. Call it in the air." I said flipping the coin high in the air.

"Heads." Said Greg.

"Tails" said Lilly as the coin fell to the ground before spinning and landing on tails.

"Ladys first." I said pointing at Lilly.

"Sweet Tori lets start with string shot to slow him up a bit." Lilly said as Tori shot a large ball of threads at the zigzagoon.

"Use scratch ziggy. Break that string up." Greg said with ziggy scratching the ball of string.

"Alright good now run around him using poison sting." Lilly said pointing at the zigzagoon. Suddly Tori started to move suprizingly fast for a wurmple, running around the zigzagoon hitting him from all said.

"Quick ziggy try to jump out of there." Greg said worried for ziggy. The zigzagoon tried to jump but his paws were stuck to the groung by Tori's string shot.

"Nice its stuck, nows our chance finish him off with tackle." Lilly said with a fist pump as Tori shot at the poor zigzagoon hitting him dead center sending him rolling past Greg a few feet, out cold.

"The winner is Lilly. Congrats." I said walking up to beside her, holding her hand with a bright blush on our faces.

"That….was….AWESOME. No wonder I never found her shes fast." Greg said with stars in his eyes before a bright white light cought our attintion.

"Holy shit shes evolving, RED SHE EVOLVING." Lilly said hopping up and down screaming in Milly's, Sams,And my face.

"Yeah we can see that Lilly. I wonder what she'll be." I said trying to get my long ears to stop ringing. We watched as her shape changed into an oval looking egg. As the light begain to fade we all looked shocked at what we saw. A golden Silcoon with bright blue eyes. We couldn't say anything so I just pulled out my dex.

"Silcoon, the cocoon pokemon. After evolving from wurmple, silcoon ancher its self to twigs and branches to wait for evolution. Moves harden. Abnormal color: shiny gold." The dex stated showing what a regular silcoon looks like.

"So pretty." Milly said sniffing Tori.

"Man that's so cool. I really wish I cound have cought her but anyway that was an awesome battle. I need to get my Ziggy back to the rustboro center. Hope I see you soon. Bye guy." Greg said before waving and jogging into the woods.

"I like that guy seems nice." Sam said as she and Milly rolled Tori back and forth making her dizzy.

"I agree and will you stop rolling her around." Lilly said returning poor Tori back to her ball before we picked up our lunch camp and headed back in the wood to rustboro.

"Um Lilly did you really mean what you said back there. You know, the boyfriend thing?" I asked bushing and rubbing the sleeping foxes on my shoulders.

"Yeah I did. I like you red I really do." She said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"How cute, we got use some love birds." Said a Zoroark standing on a large branch above us.

"That's enough Lectore were not here to play games, we're here because you fail to capture the vulpix." Said a cloked man stepping from the trees shadow.

"How are you and what do you want with Milly?" I asked waking up Sam and Milly.

"No. No. No. NO NOT HIM NO." Milly yeld shacking and falling in my arm.

"Milly whats wrong." I asked hugging my little fox.

"Hes the one who attacked us in the woods yesterday." Sam said pointing at the zoroark in the tree.

"Oh so you do remember me. That's good, so we can play again." Lectore said with a wicked smile.

"Lilly I want you to run as fast as you can to rustboro and get help while I take them on." I said with my hair covering my eyes. No one hurts my pokemon.

"Oh no there will be no running away my dear boy." The cloked man said as he appered infront of me punching me in my stomach making me fall to my knees dropping Milly and Sam.

"Red hold on. Jack water gun." Lilly called out to Jack.

"You talking to this little blue thing here." Lectore said holding up a now fainted oshawott.

"JACK!" Lilly yelled.

"Not again." Milly whispered.

"Let him go." Sam said jumping at the zoroark just to recive a hard shadow claw to the side sending her crashing to the ground.

"SAM NO." yelled trying to get up.

"not again." Milly whispered louder still shaking.

"You see we only need you and the vulpix here. The rest, collateral damage." The cloked man said giving me another hard gut punch back to the ground.

"NOT AGAIN." Milly said running at Lectore with a full power flame charge, just to be knocked to the ground, out cold by a shadow punch.

"MILLY NO!" I yelled trying to get up again.

"Now for you to go out too boy." Lectore said walking up to but I couldn't move I was in to much pain and shock of all my friends out on the ground. Lectore raised his red clawed hand in the air and brought it down on me. I waited for the end to come but instead I felt something wet hit my face. I raised my had to my face and slowly pulled it back.

Blood. Blood was on my face. I looked up to my horror and found that Lilly had stepped in front of me taking the blow. I looked her over and fund a red claw going through her abdomin soaking her jigglypuff shit in blood.

"Well I completely forgot about you. Oh well no matter now." Lectore said pulling his claw out of her stomach with blood pooring out of her as she fell in my arms.

"LILLY why, why did you do that?" I ask tears falling from my eyes like a river.

"I-Its ok Red, i- Im glad I got to come with you this far. I love you red and always will." Lilly said as her blood begain to pool around me and her. A small stream of blood came from the cornor of her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"HAHAHA confecing her dieing love for you as she dies. That too funny HAHAHA" letcore laught as the life seeped out of Lilly.

"Shut up." I said my grip on Lilly tighting.

"What was that boy, speak up HAHA." Lectore said still laughing.

"I said SHUT UP!" I yelled as my body erupted with with flame. Red pattern appered on my body.

"LECTORE BACK AWAY NOW!" The cloked man yeld but was to late.

"RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" I roar loadly as I lost my self to my rage.

 _(start song here MY FIGHT BY ASHES TO NEW)_

"What is this power." The cloked man said.

 _(Get Up, Get up, Get up)_

 _(Ima gonna show you what I got inside.)_

 _(I Wont Give up, Give up)_

 _(Never backing down this is my fight)_

"RRRRROOOOOAAAA!" I let out another roar as I punched lectore sending him back a faw feet.

 _(How do you live when every finger's pointing in your face. How do you give your heart to something only you embrace. How do you put something your mind to something that you love, when you were giving up everybody told you that you weren't good enough.)_

I didn't give him a chance to get back up as I ran at him sending a volly of punches at him.

 _(Give up, Give up, Give up.)_

 _(I'ma show you everything I got inside.)_

 _(I won't give up, give up)_

 _(Never backing down this is my fight.)_

I sent him flying into the tree tops with a powerful upper cut.

 _(Everything we do in life has got to be for something, I wont go down without a fight, no I wont die for nothing. You held me under to long, I see a coming end. Take back your hand, Your not my friend, to me your fucking dead.)_

I followed him into the tree tops as we traded blow for blow.

 _(All the thing you did and doshowed me the colors inside you, I now know all your hidden truths, if I were you shit I'd lie too. Its my turn now, ill burn you down, nowhere to run and hide for you. It's tried and true, ill get through ill watch your spirit die in you.)_

Letcore hit me in the face with a shadow punch sending me to the ground.

 _(Give up , Give up, give up)_

 _(I'ma show you everything I got inside)_

 _(I wont give up, give up)_

 _(Never backing down this is my fight.)_

 _(every word you said, had you thinking in your head, you'd leave me here for dead,)_

 _(But im alive)_

 _(Give up, give up, give up)_

 _(I'ma show you everything I got inside.)_

" **RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAA"** I let loose a masive roar shooting back at lectore hitting him in the side of his head sending to the ground as I followed him, I grab him by his neck running and grinding hi head in the dirt.

 _(you brought me down, in ways I cant imagine, you made me believe, ITS TRUE, (_ It's what I've got inside, this is my fight) _)._

I lanched lectore in the air and powered up a masive white fire blast in my hand, lectore powering up a dark pulse. We both let loose at the same time both attack meeting in betweet us.

 _(I hate the way you drag me down. I'm not afraid cuz this ends now)_

The two attack push each other back, one fighting for power over the other.

 _(Give up , Give up, give up)_

 _(I'ma show you everything I got inside)_

 _(I wont give up, give up)_

 _(Never backing down this is my fight.)_

 _(every word you said, had you thinking in your head, you'd leave me here for dead,)_

 _(But im alive)_

 _(Give up, give up, give up)_

 _(I'ma show you everything I got inside.)_

 **"** **RRROOOOAAAA!"** I roared pushing more power into my attack pushing his back, over powering it and blasting letcore back blowing through tree after tree until he fell out cold.

 _(I hate the way you drag me down. I'm not afraid cuz this ends now)_

 **"** **RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** I let loose a mighty vivtory roar before my boby sucomed to the power over load and passed out.

(SONG ENDS)

"Well that was unexpected and it seems some of his power leaked out to his friend and pokemon. No matter I got what I want." The cloked man said returning letcore to his ball and picking up Milly and Red.

"I would reccamind you put him down Dark" Said a silver blue haired man in a black suit with a red tie.

"Oh so you really want to get involed with this." Dark said dropping me and Milly on the ground.

"Yeah I cant let your rech of a boss have his way can I and im pretty sure he wants a rematch against my metagross." The silver haird man said as a big blue soucer with a big steel X on its face floted behind him.

" I bet he would, I will take my leave for now but I will be back and we will have him and his power." Dark said seeping back into the shadows.

"(sigh) Ok Meta lets get the to the rustboro center. They need some care and im quite intreged about what I just saw." He said watch as a small bit of white flames seeped into everyone.

"What will happen from her Meta I don't know, come on lets get out of here. Use telaport." He said lookink at Red before telaporting away.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. That's all I felt as I just floated in a dark void.

"Hello young one I did not expect you to awaken just yet but still here you are." Said a soft young girls voice.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked the voice.

"All in do time young one but for now its time for you to wake up. Your whole world is about to chance. We will meet again and I will explain everything now wake up." She said as the void I floated in was enveloped in white light before I faded out.

"Ugh what happened and where and how did I get here." I said as I slowly came out of my sleep only to find myself in a dark room with white walls and a lap by the bed I was in.

"Your at the pokemon center in rustboro." A gruff voice said as I looked up to the door to find professor birch.

"prrofessor what are you doing here and why am I here. Last thig I can remember was Li- LILLY IS SHE OK AND MILLY, SAM AND JACK?" I asked franyicly tring to get out of the bed before birch put his had on my sloulder.

"Everyone is alright. There in the next room. Try to get some sleep its one in the morning we can go over what happened when your felling ready." He said pushing me back in bed.

"Alright professor. Im just happy everyone is ok." I said before falling back to sleep.

"I hope everything will be alright too. All we can do is wait and see." Birch said before turnimg off the lamp and leaving the room.

.

.

.

.

In an undisclose location under ground a lone man in a white suit, red tie and white brimed hat sat behind his desk watch Red's and lectore's fight smiling at what he was watching.

"Is this all the footage dark." The man asked face hidden behind the computor monitor.

"Yes sir that is all before HE dicide to step in." dark said kneeling before the desk.

"excellent thing are progresing faster then I thought. Thank you dark you may go." He said turning in his chair, his back facing dark.

"yes sir." Dark said seeping into the shadows.

"Soon boy you will be the down fall of this world ha ha haha hahaha hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA." The man said laughing like the mad man he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey y'all it's me again here's another chapter for y'all hope you enjoy please review I would really like it bad or good let me now and I finally got my spell check working but if I missed something let me know so I can fix it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thanks again B.G.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: NEW START.

"Ugh why does my body hurt." I said as the morning sun came through my window while I tried to sit up in my bed, well against my body's protest.

"Oh that's right im in the rustboro pokemon center." I said looking around the room. There wasn't much in it besides a bed, nightstand, lamp and tv. The walls are all white with no pictures or anything on them just a dull room. I got up and stretched my back and legs before going into the bathroom for my morning routine. After everything was done I stopped to look in the mirror because something caught my eyes.

"HOLY SHIT HOW DID MY HAIR GET SO LONG IT WAS SHORT YESTERDAY NOW IT RUNS DOWN MY BACK and when did I get taller. I was 4'6 and now it looks like im 5'11. What the hell happened. Wait hold on." I said looking into my boxers.

"Yep something is definitely wrong I was not this big yesterday." I said as I left the bath room to put on my close but sure enough they don't fit, im surprised my boxers still fit if only a little tight. I was startled by a soft knock on my door.

"U….Um Red, Are you awake. W…We Um really need to talk about what happened yesterday." Lilly's soft voice from the other side of the door.

"Um yeah hold on a sec." I said looking around for anything I could use to cover my self. I quickly grabbed my cover off my bed and rapped it around me.

"Come on in Lilly." I said sitting on my bed trying to not look like a total dork as she opened the door. The first thong I noticed when she walking in warring this lime green hat that looks like one of those hats those weird painter guys ware.

"What's with the weird hat?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Shut up. There's a reason I have it on and its what I wanted to talk about." She said holding the hat on her head.

"there's something I want to ask too. How did you survive that zoroark attack I saw you get ran through before I blacked out." I Asked trying to shake the image out of my mind.

"I think that ties into the question I need to ask. How the hell did I get a tail and ears, and some how I grow a bit and my breasts got bigger too." She said taking her hat off to reveal her long sandy blonde ears and a fluff blonde tail wagging behind her. The I noticed her now medium C-cup breasts, I had to grab my pillow to put on my lap.

"Hey did you get bigger to and you look a little older too." She said with a blush as part of my covers fell off my chest reviling my new muscular body, how did I not see this in the bath room.

"I don't know ill have to ask the professor later….. Lilly why did you do it, Why did you jump in front of me, why protect me?" I ask with my head down tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh Red, its because I love you Red. I've been wanting to get back to hoann ever since I left. When I was in goldenrod I waited until I was 15 before I came back to make sure I knew what I wanted and your it." She said coming to sit beside me on the bed before giving me a warm hug.

"But why im not that special, Im a nobody, a demon destined to live alone, I don't des-" I said before being cut off by a hard slap.

"Blake, Don't ever say that about yourself again. You're a wonderful person. Your brave, kind, friendly, fun, loving, smart, and your care a lot for your pokemon and others and im pretty sure they would say the same thing. Don't listen to what other people say you are, you are you, the boy I fell in love with the moment we met." She said holding the spot she slapped before pressing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I was lost in the bliss of her soft lips on mine and her soft hand on my face. Not wanting to let it end to soon I reached my hand behind her head felling her silk like hair in between my fingers and my other hand on the small of her back pressing her body closer to mine deepening the kiss.

( LEMON WARNING)

I gently leaned her back on my bed while my tongue asked for entrance to play with hers. She happily complied meeting my tongue with her own as her hand moved over my chest feeling the slight curves of my new muscles slowly pushing the covers of my upper body. I let my hands explore the soft curves of her hips until I reach her small firm ass with her letting out a soft moan, all the while our tongues danced. No words can be said about how I felt at that moment. The girl I love and care for, here in my arms.

I broke the deep kiss and started to kiss down her neck until she let out a small moan of pleasure when I kissed one of her pleasure points on her lower neck.

"MMM Red?" She moaned when I nibbled the spot causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"Oh im sorry I got a little carried away. I mean I've always loved you and now you're here with me I cant be more happy." I said as I stared into her beautiful deep amber eyes.

"Hehehe lets see if I can make you happier." She said giving me a kiss before flipping me over with her now on top slowly rising up and taking off her shit letting her soft breast bounce lightly with no bra, her pink nipples and soft peach skin of her breasts and stomach had my full attention in more then one way.

"See its working already, lets see how happy you can get." She said leaning back down for a deep kiss letting our tongues dance again with her hand slow trailing my muscular frame until it she slipped her hand past my boxers to my ever growing cock rubbing its length making me let out a light moan at her touch. She broke the kiss and started to kiss down my neck causing me to shiver for the feel of her lips on my skin. She began to leave a trail of her lip gloss along my upper body going lower and lower until she found what she wanted, slowly pulling my boxers down revealing my now hard eight inch cock.

"Wow I didn't expect it to be that big." She said rubbing my tip with her finger.

"Growth spurt." Was all I could say before she licked up my shaft to the tip taking it into her mouth and rolled it around with her tongue. I had to fight my self not to cum from the feel of her tongue on my tip. Then she continued down its length taking in half before pulling up slowly until she got back to the tip and back down. It felt amazing, it was pushing me close to my breaking point and I didn't care. She picked up her speed going further down my cock until she was deep throating my cock while she had her other hand on her pussy rubbing vigorously, I was to caught in my please to notice when she took her shorts off. Her loud moans and the vibration sent me over the edge and with a loud sucking pop she raise of my cock as I began to let loose on her face.

"So this is guys cum, its sticky and a little salty." She said using her finger to clean my seed from her face and licking it off her finger before licking and sucking the rest of my still hard dick.

"That felt great Lilly." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Its not over yet Red." She said lining herself up rubbing her dripping folds on my tip before letting herself plunge down on my shaft stabbing through her barrier making her cry from the pain.

"Are you ok." I asked worried I hurt her.

"No its ok its my first time that's all it will pass, pulse your kind a big I didn't now I could take this much hmmmm." She said before rising up until only the tip was still in her tight lips, her walls hugging my cock as she slowly lowered herself down my length and grinding when she had all of it in her soaked folds. She began to pick up more speed until she was bouncing on my cock. I reached up to grab her soft breast, rubbing and pinching her nipples, our loud moans and pants escalating with each movement. I lost myself in pleasure letting my body take over as I flipped her over and rolled her over. With her ass high in the air and her face in my pillow, I wasted no time lining myself with her sopping wet pussy. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as I rammed my shaft deep in her waiting walls and began to quickly ravage her wet hot pussy. With each wet slap I felt myself get close to my peak until she let out a loud scream of pleasure and her walls clamped down on me sending me over the edge. With one last thrust I shot my load deep into he wet walls before we both collapse on the bed.

"Ok..(pant)…Im happier (pant)." I said trying to catch my breath as I lied down next to her.

"See (pant) I knew (pant) I could make you (pant) happier." She said cuddling up next to me her head on my chest.

"Im glad you came back to hoann Lilly, I love you." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Red." She said as she happily

(LIMON ENDS DID YOU HAVE FUN )

"Um Red?" Someone said slowly opening the door.

"EEEK." Lilly shouted covering us up with the covers.

"IM SO SORRY I THOUGHT THS WAS REDS ROOM…..Lilly? I think ill come back later." A strange girl said closing the door.

"WAIT Who are you, why do you know our names and why are you looking for me?" I asked as she came back into the room. Now that she was in the room I could get a good look at her. She had on aa tight pair of light brown pants and a short tight ten tank top. She had small b-cup breasts and stood about 5'2. She had a small face with big hazel eyes and short spiky light brown hair with long brown ears? I shifted my head to the side a bit and sure enough there was a light brown fluff tail with a white tip.

"OK a tail and ears, who else changed last night and still who are you." I asked pointing to the small girl.

"Oh right its me Sam." She said with a cute smile.

"SAM!?" Lilly and I yelled at the same time with mouths wide open.

"Ye..Yeah and its not only me, come on in guys." Sam said moving out of the way of the door as a black blue ran past her.

"RED LOOK I HAVE BOOBS LIKE LILLY NOW YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY." Said another girl as she tackled me to the bed, pressing her c-cup breasts in my face much to Lilly's disliking.

"MERPH DIFFIY HILIPH." I said trying not to suffocate.

"OK that's enough let him breath. What did you say Red?" Lilly said pulling the girl off me.

"I said that this is definitely Milly." I said sitting up giving Mill a look over. She had long black hair with red streaks and tips, a small face with a big smile with a fang coming out the side of it, she had on a long sleeve black shirt with a small red fox on the right breast and small b- cup breast, a pair of black pants with red tiger stripes covered her legs and firm backside with six fluff black tails with red tips right above her ass and stood about 4'9.

"Who else changed last night?" I asked as another small girl and a boy walked in. the girl had what appeared to have nothing on but a gold bandage wrapped around her body with a small ass and A-cup breasts, she also had bandages over half her face with big blue eyes and short golden blonde hair.

"Tori, You look so cool." Lilly said walking up to her.

"Thank you, Im glad you like it." Tori said with blushing cheeks.

"Jack you look badass." I said to him ass I looked him over. He had on a pair of blue and black loose fitting jeans with a scalchope on each legs, a blue long sleeve hoody with black tip sleeves. He had deep blue eyes and short blue hair with two small black ears and a black sleek tail.

"There's sort of one more, he's in the lobby with his mom and professor Birch." Sam said bashfully blushing looking down.

"Alright so what happened to you, how did yall get like this." I asked confused about what happened.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on that." Said a man with silver blue hair with a dark blue suit and red tie.

"Im Steven Stone and you must be Red professor Birch told me you were coming, nice to meet you." He said holing out his hand.

"Like wise, so what happened?" I asked shaking his hand while Lilly sat next to me on the bed and Milly at my other side leaning her head on my shoulder as the others found a place to sit, Sam sat in front of me while tori and jack found some chairs at the end of the bed.

"You happened or more accurately your power happened. What do you now about this stone you had on." He said holding up my neckless.

"Nothing really I was given it by the same lady that gave me Milly." I said happily patting Milly's head which she giggled at.

"Well before I explain this what do you know about the fokkusu buzoku, the fox tribe." He asked while he pulled a chair out from the corner of my room to sit down.

"Nothing much just what was in your dex entry." I said while I grabbed my dex and pulled up the entry.

"Then there's a lot I need to talk to you about. In my entry I stated that they trailed to protect there power but what I did put in was what that power really is. I meet the fox tribe along my travels and wrote the entry afterwards. Most people believe there power comes from this stone but the stone is only a limiter, the really power is pasted down from the tribal leader to his next of kin which will take over the tribal when the current leader passed." He said sitting up in his chair.

"So if I get you right, my father was the last leader and pasted this power onto me?" I asked holding my chest.

"Yes but there's more. Thirteen years ago the tribe was hunted down because of this power by the leaders brother, your uncle, after he killed your father to clam the power for his own, not knowing the power will pass to you. He wanted to use the power to change the world the way he wanted and to rule it. You see you the power works kind of like a mega stone and key stone all in one and not with a set pokemon, it works with what ever pokemon you come in contact with. What I believe happened was yesterday when you were fighting that zoroark the limiter stone broke. The stone is to help regulate that power to one pokemon at a time but it broke when you lost control of your power causing it to fully flow out and seep into your pokemon and Lilly change there bodies to compensate for that power." He said holing up the cracked stone.

"So that's why I have boobs now." Milly said fondling her breast.

"Yes and you should be able to switch between pokemon and human form willingly but Lilly I do believe that your ears and tail were already coded in your DNA, Reds power just awakened it when the power stabilized last night." He said pointing at her fluff tail in her lap.

"So im just like Red." She said with a happy smile rubbing the fur on her tail.

"Yes, do you remember you real parents." I asked looking at her shaking her head.

"No I was adopted by Bill when I was a baby." She said with down cast eyes.

"I see, the children of the tribe arnt born with a tail and ears, its kind of like a right of passing in the tribe when the children become of age and receive a little bit of the power from the leader. So basically, in the tribes eyes your now an adult woman." He said leaning back in his chair.

"In more ways then one." Lilly whispered hugging my arm.

"What was that?" Steven asked not hearing what she said.

"Its nothing, so what happened to the tribe." I asked blushing at Lilly's words.

"Nobody know, most say they were wiped out and some say they went into hiding." I said giving back my neckless.

"Here it wont work anymore but it still looks nice." He said before standing up to leave.

"I have to go back to Devon corp now but be sure to talk with birch, oh and I put my number in your dex so feel free to call if you have any questions, oh one more thing you should stick around a couple of day were holding a talent festival here in town for three days. First day is crafts and cooking, the next is a talent show and the last is a pokemon tournament." He said before leaving my room.

"OH can we stay please, this festival thing sound fun, please, please, PLEASE?" Milly asked shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah that sound fun can we Red." Sam asked coming up to the bed with her hands together.

"OH I want to enter in the baking section of the cooking part and in the tournament." Lilly said with stars in her eye while hugging my arm and Milly now doing the same.

"Everyone wants to stay in town?" I asked around the room getting nods from my group.

"Alright then will stay, I want to enter the tournament and maybe the talent show, I think I have an idea of something we can do." I said looking over everybody's smiling faces.

"YAY THANKS RED." Milly said jumping at me and Lilly giving us a big hug.

"POOCHY PILE!" Sam yelled jumping on use with a hug as Jack and Tori jumped in too.

"HAHAHA Alright you guy lets go see the professor and then get some breakfast.

"FOOD!" Milly yelled jumping out of the pile causing Sam, Jack, and Tori to fall on the bed next to me and Lilly.

"Hahaha I always wonder why she's always hungry." I said looking at my friends thinking how lucky I was to finally have friends that love me.

"Haha she has to restock that all that happy energy." Lilly said hugging up next to me as I looked up to see Tori peaking over Lilly's shoulder glairing at me and it looked like she had a dark purple aura around her. Lilly noticed me sweat a bit and turned around to see what I was looking at, to find the blushing face of Tori, who quickly turned around not noticing the smirk on my face.

"Oh god im not going to chase her down when were like this if she gets into the sugar again." Sam said giving of a shiver at the thought of being chases by anger Ursaring.

"OH GOD!" Everyone said paling at the same thought.

"Lets go find her before it happens." I said getting up quickly and headed to the door with everyone following.

"Um Red hehe." Lilly said pointing at my body then realized I only had on my boxers.

"Oh hehe you guys go ahead I have to call up the professor to see if I can barrow some shorts." I said blushing, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ok but don't take to long." Lilly said giving me a kiss as she left with Sam and Jack behind her leaving Tori there giving me the same glair before she left giving me the "I'm watching you gesture" All the while the smirk never left my face.

"Now to get some shorts." I said closing the door and grabbing my dex hitting the speed dial for Birch.

"Ring…Ring…Ring…Hey red what up I thought you were fixing to come to the lobby?" the professor said over the phone.

"Well that's the thing I was wondering if you had an extra pair of close with you, do you?" I asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You know I never leave home with at least three set, I mean come on im a field researcher HAHAHA." He said almost making me deaf with his laughter.

"So anyway can I have a set please I uh sort of can't fit into mine." I said blushing a bit.

"So you too, I just got ran over by a black blur before everyone came after her." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Ill explain when you get her." I said sitting down on my bed.

"No need. Steven let me know before he left. Ill be there in a sec, then after some breakfast I want to have a look at your pokemon if that's alright." He asked with an excited tone.

"Ok but nothing funny old man." I said strongly.

"Strictly professional." He said a little bit to giggly.

"Professor." I said letting out a sigh.

"Ok, ok nothing funny got it, be there in a bit." He said hanging up the phone as I leaned back on my bed to think about what Steven said, my father was killed by my evil uncle who wants the power I have that changed me and my friends and now probably wants me now too, if he knows about me. Ill have to asked him some more about it before I leave. I was so into my own thoughts I didn't notice that the professor just came in.

"Hey red got you some close. Why does it smell like sexin here." He asked sniffing the air.

"No reason at all, and thanks for the close." I said grabbing the pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt from birch.

"Right well anyway you got someone in the lobby who wants to meet you so come on lets go." He said as I finished putting on the close.

"Ok lets go." I said heading to the door.

"Your taking this all to well what's up with that." He asked closing the door behind us.

"im still trying to proses all of it really, im shocked and excited at the same time. Shocked by what has happened and excited about what could happen from here on, what will I find down the road, what will happen to me and my friends, what new friends will I make, and will I ever find my true family." I said staring down the hallway lost in my thoughts about what might or might not be.

"If you ask me you already have your true family." He said as we came to the lobby to find Milly hugging Sam from the pack while Lilly and Jack tickling Sam.

"You know what professor I couldn't be happier." I said as I watched all my friends laughing with each other.

"Oh Reds here, HI RED." Milly said letting go of the laughing Sam to tackle me in a hug rubbing her cheek on mine.

"hehe yeah im here, so who's this new friend who wants to talk to me." I said rubbing Milly's head while I sit up.

"Oh he's over by that mightyena over there." Milly said happily pointing to a young boy standing by a young looking Mightyena, it was the same one that brought Milly, Sam, and Jack back to our camp site.

"Oh hello there arnt you the mightyena that helped my girls?" I asked as Milly and the rest following right behind me.

"Yes I am and I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you again but unfortunately I cant." She said lowing her head.

"Why what's wrong. What can I do to help make things better." I asked kneeling to her level.

"I want you to take responsibility for my son." She said bluntly.

"im sorry, WHAT?" I shouted shocked by what I heard.

"honestly I thought you could under stand pokemon. Look this is John, my son. By looking at your pokemon its clear that you have something to do with it." She said pointing her snout at the boy next to her. The boy had short spiky dark gray hair with two short ear poking out. He had light red eyes and looked kind sad. He was warring black under shirt with a dark gray unbuttoned long sleeve shirt and black skinny jean.

"JOHNNY LOOK I HAVE BOOBS." Milly said smashing his head in her chest.

"Milly that's not appropriate." Sam said trying to pry john from Milly's clutches.

"Red can I speak with you in privet please?" the mightyena said poking my with her paw.

"Sure." I said leading her way from my friends.

"First off im sorry I never introduced myself im Liza, matriarch of my pack and second let me explain what happen my son has been following your eevee, Sam I do believe. I do believe he has a crush on her hehe its kind of cute but anyways he went off somewhere yesterday and never came back, his father and I searched all night by his sent until we found a lone boy with his sent. Where we found him was behind a bush next to what looked like a battle field with your sent scattered everywhere. I don't know what happened there and don't care, all I want to know is what happened to my son and can it be fixed?" she asked with a small stream of tears falling from her eyes.

"Then im sorry I do believe its my fault." I said as I began to tell her everything I was told by Steven.

"Oh wow, that's a lot to take in. I cant imagine what your going through." She said putting her paw on my leg.

"its alright Im working through it as I go, im just worried about how the others feels." I said watching my small group talk with john.

"I think they probably feel the same as you. I know me and Marcus will be happy to Know that john isn't stuck in a human form. There's something else I wish to ask you and Marcus agrees with me. She said as I kneeled down to her level

"I would like you to take john on your journey. we think it will be a good chance for him." She said looking into my eyes.

"I would be more then happy to but its up to him I wont force anyone to be on my team if they don't want to." I said staring back into her eyes.

"John was the one to bring up the topic to Marcus and me." She said with a smile on her face.

"well if that's the case ill be more then happy to bring him on my team." I said standing back up and walking over to the group.

"Hey john you want to come with us." I said stepping up to john.

"Really I can come with you?" john said with an excited face.

"yep your mom and father both said you could join us." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yay now I got a sister and a brother awesome." Milly said jiving john a big hug.

"so johns coming with us." Sam said with a slight blush along with john.

"Yep welcome to the team john lets check your stats on the dex." I said pulling the dex from my back pocket.

(dex entry)

"POKEMON: Poochyena

"NAME: John"

"DEX ENTRY: Poochyena, the bite pokemon Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other pokemon, and has the endurance to chase opponents or pray until completely exhausted."

"MOVE SET: tackle, howl, sand attack, and bite.

"STATS: attack high 55, defense 35, sp atk 30, sp def 30, speed 35.

"ABILITY: Quick feet- raises the bearer's speed by 50% when inflicted by a major status ailment."

"ABNORMALITY: No abnormality found."

"Wow you got a good high physical attack, I can work with that." I said putting away my dex.

"Thank you for taking care of John for a while and John please be careful. Your father and I love you very much and wish you the best." Liza said walking up to John.

"I will mom. I love both of you and when I come back I will be much stronger just wait and see." John said giving his mom a big hug before all of our stomachs growled for food.

"Red im hungry lets go eat now." Milly wined rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah Red can we get some breakfast." Sam said rubbing her stomach as well.

"Yeah I want some bacon and eggs." Lilly said with a small drool stream at the thought of bacon.

"Alright lets go get some food then explore the town." I said walking to the centers cafeteria while john gave his mom one last hug before she left and he met back up with us in the cafeteria. After we all ate our breakfast and three more plates pf pancakes for Milly we left to explore the town.

" I like my human form but this is much better." Milly said now in her pokeform laid out on my head.

"I know its your favorite spot." I said scratching her head.

"So guy what do we want to do first, I heard that there's a small school around here somewhere." I said pulling out my dex to find a map of the town.

"I want to challenge the gym." Lilly said looking at my map.

"Look its right in front of the school." Lilly said pointing at the spot on the map.

"Cool so will go there first. Oh and by the way what's a gym? You wore going to tell me back in pettleburge." I said as we walked towards the gym and school.

"Oh that's right I forgot. Well the gyms are set up as a sort of of test for pokemon trainers, you have a battle with the leader of the gym to get a badge as proof of your win and once you have all eight badges you qualify for the pokemon league tournament to fight for the title champion." Lilly said as we came up to a big building with a big pokeball shape above the door with the word gym in big gold letters. Lilly went up to the door and tried to push it open but it was locked.

"Hey Lilly there's a note over here it says- we are sorry for any inconvenience but we will be closed for the festival in order to set up and judge the contests.- well it looks like we cant challenge the gym today." I said looking at the note.

"Aw damn ok this will give me time to get my stuff I need to cook with." Lilly said pulling out a shopping list.

"Well if it isn't the red freak." Said a voice behind me. I really didn't what to turn around because I knew who it was.

"Don." I said turning around to face him with the rest of my group. Milly was growling and Sam stood behind me a little afraid of him.

"Why do you always have to be an asshole Don." Lilly said walking up beside me with tori and Jack by her side.

"Why are you always a bitch." Don said coming closer to us.

"Hey fucker you want me to kick your ass again." I said getting in Don's face.

"Looks like the freak grew some balls. And who is this cute girl behind you. Why don't you come with me chick and ditch the bitch and freaks." He said grabbing Sam's arm trying to pull her to him before I grabbed his wrist and twisting it with a nasty snap breaking his wrist.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on her." I said my eyes glowing red while I stared him down before I dropped his wrist.

"MOTHER FUCKER YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS FREAK JUST YOU WAIT." Dam said screaming as he ran away holding his wrist.

"Are you ok Sam." I said turning around only to receive a fast hug from Sam with her face in my chest.

"Thank you Red he scares the crap out of me." Sam said pulling back out of the hug.

"its ok Sam he cant touch you now." I said rubbing her head as Milly jumped onto her shoulder giving her a lick.

"you got me too sis, and Tori, Lilly, Jack and now John too." Milly said wagging her tails as the others came up beside us.

"Thanks guys I love you all." She said with a tear falling from he eyes.

"Alright guy we have some free time today so how about we get some training in and I want to go over some ideas for the talent show." I said to my small group.

"And I got to go set up for the cooking part so lets all meet up at the center later this evening." I said with my hands on my hips.

"cool that works for me how about you two." Lilly said looking at Jack and Tori. Jack nodded his head while Tori came to stand by Lilly with a small blush.

"Then will all meet back up this evening. Come on guy lets go do some shopping down." Lilly said with a fist pump before she went into town.

"Alrighty then lets go to." I said to my group who gave an excited yeah before heading into town as well, unaware of what was about to unfold.

.

.

.

.

"That dam freak broke my wrist. I promise ill make him pay." Don said walking out of the center with a cast on his wrist.

"I think I can help you with that." Came a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want." Don said reaching for a pokeball.

"im her to help you. You can call me Dark and I want what you want. Red, and im here to help you with that. Take this." Dark said stepping out of the shadows and handing him a pokeball.

"What's this?" don asked holding up the pokeball.

"A pokemon what else would be in a pokeball. All I What I want you to do is enter the tournament and beat Red." He said walking to the tree line before disapearing into the shadows while Don let out the pokemon.

"Sweet with you ill beat that prick no problem." Don said after looking over the pokemon before returning it.

"I cant wait to see what happens Dark." Lector said watching Don walk away from the trees.

"Me to lector now lets find a good place to watch the fun." Dark said returning lector to his ball before seeping back into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE here s new chapter for you all spelling is correct and if i miss anything please let me know. as always please review and leave a comment on your thoughts and if you have any ideas to throw into the mix send them my way.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS I USE JUST MY OC.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: COOKING UP A STORM

It was around 8 pm before I got back to the center and dropped Milly, Sam and John off with nurse joy to heal up after some hard training for the tournament and talent show both went great. They all picked up what I wanted us to do easily a lot better than I expected really, I mean it's like there naturals. I had just got to my room door when I heard noises come from my room and my door unlocked. I open my door and walk to where the noise was coming from, it was cooking from my kitchen. While I was walking I noticed serval grocery bags littered along the wall. When I rounded the corner of the kitchen I found Lilly, Tori, and jack running around cooking various thing and my kitchen a total mess.

"Why does it look like I'm hosting the next iron chef hoann edition in my kitchen?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Oh great your back I need a new taster and sorry about your kitchen, it's a lot bigger then mine we'll clean up before bed promise. Here try this cake I just made." Lilly said as she handed me a small piece of chocolate cake. I took a bite of the cake, it was so fluff I felt like I was eating a cloud and the icing was smooth and not to rich and a small spicy note to it.

"This is really great Lilly, what did you put in it to give it that little spicy kick." I said quickly scarfing down the piece of cake.

"You like it I added just a bit to the chocolate icing to get the flavors to blend right, not to rich and not to spicy." She said eating her own piece while Tori and jack got them a piece for themselves.

"I think it's great. I could eat this all day." I said getting the last slice.

"Aw thanks red, but I still have one more trick to make it better but I won't show it until the contest." Lilly said with fire in her eyes.

"Contest?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah you didn't know each section of the cooking part of the festival is a contest, here look at this flier." Lilly said handing me a flier for the festival. The winner in each section of the cooking contest will win a professional travel size cooking set. Then I notice the prizes for the talent show and tournament. For the winner of the talent show will win a free trip to univa for their music showcase in Nimbasa city a month from now and will play for the opening for the tournament. The winner from the tournament will get a one of a kind egg and a battle with the gym leader in there new gym and televised throughout the regain.

"Oh this is going to be great." I said looking at the flier.

"Ok don't get to cocky I'm in the tournament too so don't you dare hold back." She said giving me a kiss on the lips. Then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I turn my head a little to see Tori giving me her glair, as soon as Lilly noticed Tori turned her head away with a slight blush that Lilly didn't notice.

"Ok. Anyway let's get the kitchen cleaned up and I'll make us a light dinner." Lilly said as she began to pick up the kitchen with Jack and Tori's help.

"Alright I'm going to go shower, I won't be long then I can help with dinner." I said as I turned around and headed for my shower not noticing the small gleam in Lilly's eyes.

"Take your time." She said small smile and blush on her face.

"Ok." I said as I closed the bathroom door, it didn't take me that long to get the water ready and undress before I hopped in letting the warm water run down my back. I had just shampooed my hair when I heard the door slowly open.

"Occupied." I said waiting for the door to close.

"Hello." I said after no one closed the door. I heard soft foot falls on the tile floor coming closer as a strange shadow figure was standing just behind the curtains and it looked like it had several tentacles waving from its back as it slowly reached for the curtains while raising something in its other hand. It quickly pulled back the curtains.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed as I fell on my ass in the shower.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG HAHAHAHA YOU SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL HAHAHAHA." Lilly laugh as she rolled on her back alongside Tori who was trying to catch he breath.

"HAHAHAHA CAN'T BREATH, TO FUNNY HAHAHAHA." Tori said holding her sides.

"WHAT THE HELL I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled at the two rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry hahaha it was tori's plan haha good times, good times." Lilly said whipping some tears from her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said hanging my head.

"Love me. Well looks like someone else does hehe." She said snickering and pointing down at my waste.

"oh." Was all I could say as I quickly covered myself before I slipped on the wet floor falling down toward Lilly accidently ripping the front of her shirt making one of her breasts pop out right in front of Tori's face causing her face to go as red as a tomato berry before a small trickle of blood come from her nose making her faint.

"Sorry I didn't mean to honest." I said picking myself up off the floor.

"It's ok I know of a way you can repay me." Lilly said in a sly seductive voice.

"What about Jack and Tori." I said looking at the passed out girl on the floor with a goofy grin on her face.

"It's alright I sent Jack down to get looked at with the others. I was going to send Tori after that prank but now she's out cold. Let's put her down on the couch then have some fun." She said planting a good kiss on my lips.

" _ **LIMON WARNING"**_

 **(TORI POV)**

"Mmm…..what happened last I remember I was helping My Lilly prank that _Red_ , which was funny as hell, then he fell and I got a close up of Lilly's soft peaks then I think I pasted out." I said sitting up on the couch.

"When did I get here and why am I still in his room." I said looking around the room I was in. it wasn't much just a room in the Pokémon center, it has a small kitchen and Livingroom and a bed room.

"Mmmm Red how do you use your tongue like that ON MY GOD YES." Said a voice I recognized as Lilly's coming from the bedroom. I got up to look through the small crack in the door to see Lilly on the bed with her soft peaks out with her soft perfect skin, smooth stomach and slander hips with Red in between them licking at her wet luscious lower lips.

" _OH MY GOOD I WISH I WAS IN HIS PLACE!"_ I screamed in my head as I felt my body become hotter the longer I watch there asked.

" _I no its wrong but I can't look away."_ I thought with my eyes glued on Lilly's lower lip as Red began to trace her folds with his finger as he flicks her swollen clit with his tongue making her moan louder.

"That it Red a little more…. OH THAT'S THE SPOT!" Lilly shouted as Red drove his fingers into her snatch hitting her g-spot pressing it with every finger trust. I felt myself become hotter and I couldn't resist the urge that my heated lips sent through my as I lower on of my hand down my body until it was inside the bandages of my lower lips while my other had on my small breast flicking my now hard nipples.

"Oh Red stop playing and fuck me." Lilly said bringing Reds head from her waste to her lips as he lined himself up with her soaked lips before driving full length into her waiting snatch.

"Oh god yes you're so tight." Red said pulling himself out until the tip was still in before slamming his member back in making her breast bounce with each trust. I couldn't blink as I watched Red plow into Lilly's wet walls as I vigorously rub my clit before I stuck my ring finger as far as I could within my own soaked walls. I could tell myself slipping into the pleasure of watching Lilly's pink perky nipples bounce.

" _OH how I wish I could play with you like that too Lilly, you make my body feel like it's on fire_." I thought as I watched the seen unfold. Lilly had flipped Red over and was now slowly lowering herself onto his hard shaft. I got a full view of Lilly's perfect body with her on top of Red slowly bouncing on his rod while I began to pick up speed and added another finger hitting my spot with every move.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO BIG RED HARDER PLEASE HARDER." Lilly said as Red filed her on her stomach and began to pound into her dripping walls. I felt myself getting closer as I watch, a small pool of my juices lay on the floor with more added every second, getting ever closer to my peak.

"OH THAT'S IT RED RIGHT THERE IM…IM GONA COME." Lilly said hand clenching the sheets.

"ME TOO LILLY YOU FEEL AMAZING IM COMING UUUUHHHHHGGGG." Red said as he pumped harder into the wall as they clamped down on his shaft.

"OH YYYYEEEEEESSSSS!" Lilly screamed as her back arched spraying her cum on his cock and sheets, the smell of her sweet nectar sent me over the edge and my wall quaked and my juices running down to the pool of my own juices on the floor. I had to cover my mouth to keep my scream of pleasure in. after a couple of second I found my strange to stand and walk back to the couch not caring about what I left on the floor just the bliss of what I saw running through my mind.

"One day Lilly you'll know how I feel." I whispered as I fell back to sleep on the couch.

 _ **(LEMON END**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(RED POV)**_

"Mmm." I moaned as the morning sun hit my closed eyes stirring my from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the morning light, as I felt slight movement on my chest I looked down to find Lilly hugging up to me as she began to wake from her dreams to look in my eyes with a blissful smile on her cute face.

"Good morning." She said scuttling closer to my face to kiss me on my lips.

"Man I can get used to this here. Good morning Lilly did you sleep well." I said kissing her back before sitting up.

"Yes I did, nice and comfy." She said sitting up behind me giving me a hug from behind.

"Hey guy I looked over some data and found something inters-"Birch said opening the door to find me and a necked Lilly sitting on the Bed, quickly grabbing the sheets to cover us with.

"I think I'll come back later. Wwwooo SHIT." Birch said as he turned around and slipped falling on his ass with a big thud.

"Are you ok professor?" I asked trying not to laugh while Lilly laughing hiding her face behind me.

"God dam nit I keep telling them to stop waxing the floor, it's a slip hazard for arches sake. Meet me in the lobby." He said storming off mumbling to himself.

"Hehe that was funny." Lilly said placing her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it was here, anyways how about you hope in the shower and I'll go get our poke man." I said hiving her kiss before grabbing my shorts from the floor.

"Are you going to ware those again, their dirty." Lilly said as she got off the bed letting the covers fall exposing her small hips and tight ass, I could look away.

"Red you ok or does my powerful cheeks entice you hehe." She said shaking her ass before going into the bath room and closing the door.

"You didn't answer my question." She said peeking her head out the door.

"Oh right, yeah there all that fit me, my old close are to small now." I said pulling up the shorts and grabbing my shirt.

"Yay im taking you shopping this morning and no buts." She said closing the door again and turning on the shower. All I could do was smile and shake my head before putting on my shirt and leaving my room. I walked into the living room to find Tori still asleep on the couch with an oddly satisfied look on her face.

"MMM Lilly right there." She moans a little before rolling over.

"Hehe I know she liked her, I'm just going to let her dream for a bit and let Lilly wake her up, Oh hold on (click) wallpaper pick." I said as I took a picture of her happy face before heading out to get the gang from nurse joy.

"I always knew you had it in you, the little boy would took care of my Pokémon becomes a man, I'm so sniffle." The professor said throwing his arm over my shoulders with a fake cry.

"Knock it off hehe anyway what's the big news." I said as we came to the front counter.

"Well you're no fun, but yeah I was looking over the old entries of your Pokémon and Milly, Sam, and Jack have some major changes. First is there power level when you scanned them there level was just a bit over normal but now it jumped up to above average and the average is about gym level Pokémon, let's look at Jack for instance the day before your accident in the woods he was an oshawatt not ready to evolve but now has a mid-level dewatt its incredible. The second thing is the most interesting, do you remember what Milly and Sam's ability was?" he asked looking at the notes on his tablet.

"Yeah Milly's was flash fire that powers up her fire attacks if hit by fire, and Sam's was adaptability which powers up the same type move as the Pokémon." I said after thinking about it for a second.

"That's right and Jack's was torrent it powers up water moves in a pinch but now there abilities are brand new, never been seen. Her take a look." He said handing me the tablet.

 **POKEMON: VULPIX**

 **NAME: MILLY**

 **ABILITY: FIRE TOUCH- THIS ABILITY LET THE USE CONTRAL HIS OR HER FIRE ATTACKS.**

 **POKEMON: EEVEE**

 **NAME: SAMANTHA**

 **ABILITY: N/A**

 **POKEMON: DEWATT**

 **NAME: JACK**

 **ABILITY: WAVE RIDER- THIS ABILITY LETS THE USER CONTROL THEIR OWN WATER ATTACKS.**

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COOL!" Lilly shouted looking over my shoulder scaring the shit out of me.

"Holy crap Lilly I think I might need a new pair of shorts now." I said picking myself up off the ground.

"HEY those are my shorts, well not anymore I guess." Birch said with a big sigh.

"Relax professor it was a figure of speech your shorts are fine plus I'm taking him out to do some shopping yay." Lilly said with a small bounce.

"Run kid run." Birch whispered in my ear.

"What was that?" Lilly said with fire in her eyes.

"Nothing at all, oh look it's your Pokémon." Birch said point at the nurse joy caring our Pokémon.

"Oh yeah thanks pro-"I said to no one as I turned back to find the professor was gone only leaving a small dust cloud.

"Ok that was weird." I said turning around to nurse joy.

"Hello your Pokémon is 100% and your Milly's and Sam's trainer right." She asked handing me Milly and Sam who were in there Pokémon form.

"Yes I am who do you ask." I asked scratching my girls head.

"Well how do I put this, you might want to keep jack and John way from Milly and Sam for a bit or keep a close eye on them they just hit there heat cycle last night, I found Milly cuddled up to Jack this morning and Sam with John so be careful they are the right age to lay eggs." She said as I looked at John's and Jack's happy blushing face.

"Wait how they can be at that age Milly just hatched not too long ago." Lilly said picking up Jack to scold him.

"I think I can explain that." Birch said popping up behind me, scaring me.

"God damn will yawl stop doing that, I mean really is it make me shit myself day." I said picking me up as Sam went to sit by John while Milly hoped up to my head.

"Anyway as I was about to say Pokémon mature a lot fast then us, normally it would be up to a month after hatching but because of the resent "changes" it sped up the proses." Birch said looking at Milly up close on my head which Milly just licked his nose making him giggle.

"yes and there's one more thing Red I'm pretty sure you already know that your Milly is extremely hyperactive but please for this week DO NOT GIVE HER SUGAR or I fear that she might not be satisfied easy." Nurse joy said handing me small pill bottle.

"Here these are some fast acting sedatives that will calm her urges down but don't give it to her unless it's an emergence because it will knock her out for a bit but she'll be just fine after she wakes back up." She said with a straight face knowing that without the pills Milly might go into a lust fueled rage raping everyone in sight.

"Yep no sugar for Milly got it." I said with a little sweat on my brow.

"AW BUT RED." Milly wined from my head.

"No buts." I said sternly.

"Aw ok." Milly said as I could see Jack visibly relax.

"Anyway thanks nurse joy and you to pro-…..how does he do that. Well come on Lilly let go get some breakfast then hit the store before you have to set up for your cooking contest." I said as I looked around for the professor before leaving the center.

After breakfast we all went shopping so I could get a new set of close. I ended up with a pair of black long cargo shorts, dark red t-shirt and black Butten up shirt all thanks to my girls and Lilly's help. With my new close we went to go get some lunch and ended up meeting our new friend.

"Oh hey look its Greg, let go say hi. Oh I almost forgot I put Tori in her ball, she really didn't want to wake up." Lilly said sending out Tori in her poke form.

"Good morning" Tori said with a yawn.

"It's lunch time and you remember Greg right, from our first battle together." Lilly asked getting a small roll like nod.

"Well we just found him and going to say hi." Lilly said scooping up Tori and started to walk to Greg who was sitting at a table feeding his zigzagoon some berries.

"Sup Greg" I said as we came up to his table.

"Oh hi Lilly….. Who's that guy, where Red at." He said looking at me oddly.

"Hey I am Red…. I just had a sort of growth spurt." I said rubbing the back of my head as Milly and Sam jumped onto the table to play with Ziggy.

"Um ok anyway what yawl still doing in town I figure you guys would head out after the gym." Greg said scratching tori in Lilly's arms how looked awfully happy there.

"Well we were but the gym lead is going to be a judge for the festival so we decided to say for it. Lilly's cooking and in the tournament and I'm in the talent show and tournament. What about you?" I asked sitting down at one of the other tables and order some lunch for us.

"Oh I want to enter the tournament but all I have is Ziggy but I got some honey bug traps set up in the woods, hopefully I get a good strong bug type." Greg said petting Ziggy.

"I bet you do hehe but don't count Ziggy out I bet he can be pretty quick some times." I said as the waiter brought out our food, cheeseburger and fries for me and Lilly, and some grilled berries for our Pokémon. We ate there for a bit before Lilly had to leave to set up for the cooking contest. Leaving just me and Greg with our Pokémon.

"Hey want to help me check the traps; we got a couple of minutes before the cooking contest." Greg asked returning Ziggy to his ball.

"Yeah sound fun." I said picking up my napping Milly, as Sam and John standing up with alight yawn.

"Awesome lets go, I don't have very many traps." Greg said as we left town toward the woods to check his traps.

 _(TWO HOURS LATER)_

"OH MY GOD MILLY WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I said while we were all running from a group of very angry Vigoroths.

"I was hungry and then I found a stack of berries and ate a few, then the vigorath found me now this." Milly said, the big smile never left her face.

"SAM YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER." I said looking down at Sam as we came to the entry to the town and the vigorath stopped and turned around.

"I was (pant) until she got (pant) one of her tails stuck in one of the honey traps (pant) and licked it out then puff she was gone." Sam said trying to catch her breath.

"What (pant) the hell (pant) just happened." Greg asked slumping down on a nearby wall.

"Milly and sugar just happened" I said sitting down next to him with Sam and John sitting next to me.

"Now I what it's like on the other end." John said resting his head on Sam's back.

"Ha ha yeah you and your pack was always the chaser haha." I said laughing earning a strange look from Greg.

"Why do you talk like you can understand him?" Greg asked leaning against the wall.

"Because I can." I said petting Milly in my lap.

"Really you can. Oh can you tell me what Ziggy says." He said picking Ziggy up in his arms.

"I Like shinny thing." He said with a happy face.

"Apparently he really likes shiny thing. He's not very bright is he?" I said petting the little fluff ball.

"Yeah but he's a good battler but if he finds something shinny he'll stop to look at it but now I don't have to worry about battling with him on my side." He said holding up a great ball.

"I can't believe he broke out of five balls before we got him. "I said standing back up and giving him a hand.

"Yeah he's strong now I have to enter for the tournament. Oh hey we missed the cooking contest but we didn't miss the judging thought, how about you go cheer on Lilly will I go and heal up and register for the tournament, see ya later." He said returning Ziggy and running off to the Pokémon center. I waved at him before running off to catch the end of the cooking contest. It didn't take long to find Lilly in the crowd; she was the only one with a golden silkcoon on her head.

"Yeah Lilly sorry I'm late we ran into some Milly problems and what's up with Tori." I asked pointing at her head.

"I don't know she's been awfully clingy today, anyway what was it this time." She said setting Jack down to play with Milly and the others minus Tori who wouldn't come down from her perch.

"I think I might know but I could be wrong. Who did the cooking go?" I asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know yet there about to call out the winner." She said pointing to the stage where a sharply dressed man stepped up to the mic.

"Thank you everyone for cooking to the 5th annual talent festal. It's time to anounce the winner of the cooking contest. Now we had lot of great food this year and it saddens me to say we can only have one winner and that winner is the chef that makes this wonderful chocolate Cheri poke puff cake, Lilly Jones. With the suddle richness mixed with the spiciness of spelon berries and the sweetness of Cheri berries made this cake worthwhile." The man said as Lilly jumped for joy hugging me then running up to the stage.

"Thank you very much I'm glad I got the chance to enter my cake and I'm happy everyone loved it." Lilly said earning some applause from the crowd.

"And what a fantastic cake it was and for winning the contest you will receive a professional travel cooking set and as a special prize a romantic dinner for two and the restaurant slash casino in a while city." The man said handing Lilly her winnings before she left the stage.

"Thank you all for coming and stick around town because tomorrow is the talent show. Until next time B.G. OUT." The man said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was weird. Congrat Lilly I knew you would win." I said giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"Yeah Lilly that cake looked so good." Sam said stepping up next to her with the others.

"Well I can't take all the credit. It was jacks idea to add the Cheri berries." Lilly said picking up the little duwatt while he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can we try some Lilly?" john asked in a shy voice.

"Of Corse John we made little mini cakes for all of you and don't worry a sugar free one for Milly. Come on their back at the center will get some dinner then we can eat some cake." Lilly said as we all started to walk back to the center for the night. The talent show is tomorrow afternoon and we have just a little bit more to practice for it but will make it no problem.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sir we got the information you requested." Said a figure coming out of the shadows in a dark lit office.

"Thank you dark out it up on the screen." A man in white said as dark pulled out a tablet swiping his fingers across it while images of Red and Lilly with their Pokémon in both forms.

"So your powers finely awaken. This is perfect; soon you will fall in my grasp. It's just a matter of time. Did you give the other child the Pokémon?" The man in white said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yes sir. He was more than willing to accept." Dark said swiping his finger across the tablet once more as a picture of Don appeared on his screen.

"This is excellent; he doesn't even know what he's already a part of hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The man said before his laughter filled the room as Dark seeped back into the shadows.

* * *

 **WOW what a thriling chapter. What will happen to our young hero and his friends? What happen with Milly and Sam last night at the pokemon cent? What happen to Greg and Red in the woods and what is Gregs new pokemon? What roll does Don play in all this. Stay tuned folks and find out in the next exciting Chapter of MEMORIES OF NO ONE.**

 **As always review and comment, good or bad ill take them and send me a pm with any qusetions you might have.**

 **This has been your loving author so until next time**

 **B.G. OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone heres another chapter for all of you hope you enjoy it. coment and review good or bad ill take it and if you have any questions feel free to pm me.**

 **B.G. OUT**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS I USE.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: ROCK YOUR HEART OUT.**

"RED, RED, RED, RED, RED." Milly said jumping up and down on my chest trying to wake me up.

"What is it Milly, I don't want to wake up yet." I said opening one of my eyes.

"But the suns out and I want to practice before lunch please." She said with puppydog eyes which made her adorable in her pokeform.

"Grrr I just can't say no to that face hehe lets wake the others then I'll make breakfast." I said sitting up and rubbing Milly's head.

"Already done." Lilly said stepping out of the kitchen with a big plate of bacon and eggs sitting beside some toast and bulk berry jam.

"Oh that looks awesome." Milly said as she popped in front of Lilly waiting for her breakfast.

"Hold on a minute Milly we can't eat without everyone else." I said scooping up Milly in my arms.

"Hey where's Sam, John, Tori and Jack." I said looking around the room.

"Well Tori is in her ball, she didn't want to wake up and I think she's going into heat too. She kept saying sexual things in her sleep." She said as she grabbed her ball and let Tori out, as soon as she was out, she hopped up to Lilly's head.

"Okay….. yeah and jack is making up some juice, I haven't seen Sam and John." Lilly said while setting Tori down.

"OH YEAH I know where they are they took some pillows out of the closet and made a little bed by your bed." Milly said before hopping out of my arms and walking to the other side of the bed.

"See." Milly said pointing her paw at Sam and John snuggled up together on a big pillow.

"AW (click) So cute." Lilly said after taking a picture of the two.

"Wow he moves fast. Hey guy time for breakfast." I said as I walked up to them and rubbed their heads.

"(yawn) Good morning Red." Sam said with a small yawn.

"Five more minutes." John said rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Hehe I got this. TIME TO WAKE UP!" Milly shouted before she jumped and body slammed John and ran.

"UOF…. Grrr Milly get back here." John said hopping to his feet, and started chasing Milly around the room.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Was all you could hear in the room as we all watched them run around before I scooped them up.

"Ha-ha ok guys settle down its time to eat." I said heading to the table as Jack came out of the kitchen with glasses of Cheri berry juice. With all the Pokémon in their human forms we all sat around the table getting our breakfast.

"So what's your plan for this morning?" Lilly asked before munching a piece of bacon.

"Well we need to get in a bit more practice for the talent show and train a bit. You got anything you want to do this morning?" I asked as I buttered my toast.

"Yeah I want to check out the school for a bit and maybe learn some more about type match ups." She said as she robbed a piece of Milly's bacon.

"HEY THAT'S MINE." Milly said pointing at the bacon strip.

"You have like six pieces. Here want my toast it's got my homemade jam on it." Lilly said holding up her toast while Milly switched form and snatched the toast from her hand before quickly eating it.

"Hehe looks like a fair trade." Lilly said before taking a bit out of the bacon. We all ate before heading out to do our thing.

 **(LILLY POV)**

"Ok guys lets go check out the school. Have fun Red I'll be sure to be back before the talent show." I said waving bye to Red before turning to head for the school. It didn't take us very long to get to it.

"Is that it." Tori said standing to my right in her human form with Jack on my left.

"I think so, hey look they got a playground out back." I said walking around the building to find the playground full of kids.

"Hello can I help you." Asked a female voice behind me. I turned around to see a fairly young woman with long black hair, short gray top and tight black jeans. She stood about 5'5 with a slim figure.

"Oh I'm sorry, i'm Lilly and this is Tori and Jack we came to see if we can possibly stand in the class." I said with a slight bow.

"Well I'm sorry but there's not much class going on right now because of the festival, right now it's more like a daycare. I'm Roxy nice to meet you. Hm you're a trainer right how about a small battle should be pretty fun." She said holding out a ball.

"Sure what's the rules." I said with my hands on my hips.

"One on one battle, first to faint loses." She said holding out her hand.

"Cool I just have to get my Pokémon real fast." I said shaking her hand before going back to the front of the school.

"Ok guys who wants to take her on?" I asked as jack stepped forward switching to his pokeform.

"Alright Jack is in. Tori you can have the next match ok." I said as Tori nodded before switching to her pokeform and hopping on my head to take a nap.

"You really like it up there don't you." I said petting my gold cocoon which she responded with a light snore. I scooped up jack in my arms before heading back to Roxy.

"Well that was quick. Hey kids you guys want to watch a battle." Roxy said to the kids playing before a small stamped of kids rushed up to them.

"Really we get to see a battle awesome I can't wait to get a Pokémon." Said a small girl in front of the mob of kids.

"This is Lilly she'll be battling me right now." Roxy said patting the girl on the head.

"Oh is this a gym battle?" asked a boy beside the girl.

"No it's just a friendly battle." She said patting the boys head too.

"gym battle?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah Roxy is the gym leader here and is really strong." The little girl said with a big smile.

"Really that's awesome I thought it was a lady by the name of Roxanne." I said as I started to feel kind of nerves.

"She's my mother. She past the gym down to me when she retired. Ready for the battle?" she asked walking over to a small field by the school.

"Yeah let's do this, Lets go Jack." I said setting Jack down as we came to our side of the field.

"Awesome it's a dowatt." The little boy said.

"I'll use my nosepass." She said throwing her ball and out popped a bipedal rock with a big Red nose.

"Alright let's start things off with a water gun Jack." I said as Jack sent a stream of water at the nosepass.

"Dodge then use thunder shock." Roxy said as her nosepass barely dodged the water gun and sent a thunder wave from its nose hitting Jack dead center.

"I didn't know it could learn electric moves." Lilly said as Jack pulled out a Cheri berry out and ate it curing the paralysis.

"Yep and I see you came proper." Roxy said as Jack straightened himself up.

"Not really hehe he just likes berries. Let's hit him with a razor shell." I said as Jack pulled his scalchops off his sides as before water shot out from around them while he ran at the nosepass.

"Use rock tomb to slow him down." Roxy said but it was to ate the nosepass couldn't move in time and got hit hard with the water attack knocking him out cold.

"Wow I didn't even see the cuts coming. You did great nosepass take a rest." Roxy said returning her nosepass.

"Awesome we won against a gym leader." I said scooping up Jack in a big hug.

"Yup." Jack said with a small blush.

"Well don't think it will be that ease at the gym. This guy just hatched a couple of weeks ago and still needs some work but his daddy is much stronger." She said holding up an ultra-ball.

"That was a great battle." Said the little boy from before as he ran up to me along with the little girl.

"Yeah and what's that gold thing on your head?" The little girl asked pointing at Tori.

"Oh that's Tori she's a golden silcoon." Lilly said pointing to the sleeping cocoon.

"Wow a shiny and it looks like it's about ready to evolve." Roxy said looking over Tori.

"How is that?" Lilly asked putting down jack to play with the kids and picking the sleeping Tori off her head.

"Silcoon and Cascoon regularly sleep to store energy to evolve. The closer they get to their evolution they sleep more and by the looks of it she should evolve in the next day or two." Roxy said to Lilly and her class.

"Wow how do you know this?" I asked with a surprised look.

"I am a school teacher, it's my job to know these things." She said while ruffling the little boys head.

"Hehe should have quest that. Oh crap I got to go or I'll miss the start of the talent show. Come on Jack let's get going." I said much to Jacks displeasure because he is currently in the little girls lap getting his belly rubbed.

"Ha-ha it's alright we're going there too. Sally I bet if you ask Lilly nicely she might let you carry Jack to the show." Roxy said kneeling next to the girl.

"Can I please carry your dowatt for a little while longer?" Sally asked looking at me with big puppydog eyes.

"Of cores you can." I said patting her head.

"YAY lets go." Sally cheered and ran off before us. We all laugh and headed after her. It didn't take us very long to get to the main stage as the announcer stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm B.G. and thank you all for coming out this afternoon and let me tell ya, we got a great lineup for yall. From speed painting to magic. I know you didn't come out here to hear me talk so let start thing of with jenny and her smeargle." B.G. said as he stepped to the side of the stage as the Curtin rose to reveal a young looking girl in a white poncho and green fedora with a small brown Pokémon with its tail in its hand stepped out and a massive white canvas was lowered down behind them.

"Alright smeargle lets show of what art truly is." Jenny said taking out a color palette from her poncho and started to paint with her smeargle. The painting was done in just a couple of minute.

"WOW look at that folks. It's a lovely painting of a pod of lapras playing next to our own beach. What a wonderful painting let's give them a round of applause." B.G. said as jenny and her smeargle left the stage.

"Alright let's move on to the next act. This will be a solo from a girl all the way from mossdeep. Let give it up for Conna." B.G. said stepped back to the side as a girl no older then Lilly stepped out on stage. She had on a small Red sun dress but what caught my eye the most was her long white hair and icy blue eyes. Her face looked awfully familiar but I don't know from where. She walked up to the mic as the music started to play.

 **(MUSIC STARTS NOW SAKURA BY CHE'NELLE)**

 **("Sakura, when I see it all hit the ground my heart gets weak")**

 **(Cause that dream that you and I had made)**

 **(is still so clear in me)**

 **(And I wonder if the day will come)**

 **(where we could make it real)**

 **(Baby will I ever see you)**

 **(Sakura will I breathe again)**

Her voice sounded amazing mixed with the piano. The music picked up when she grabbed the mic and began to dance around the stage as the back Curtin rose reviling two more girls the same age, both had brown short hair and tan dress singing in the back ground. One playing a piano the other singing into a mic.

 **(I keep imagining you in front of me)**

 **(Everywhere I go, I find)**

 **(Myself back in time with you)**

 **(Can't help remembering)**

 **(And I keep looking out my window)**

 **(Hoping you would come home)**

 **(Even though we said it was over)**

 **(I can still hear your voice)**

Her voice mixed with the music perfectly as she dance around the stage, lights in the background flickering making patterns move with the music.

 **(I try to tell you that I'm doing alright)**

 **(Even thought my heart is feeling so tight)**

 **(But I'm feeling so alone in this)**

 **(And life's not right without you)**

 **(Each day it gets harder and)**

 **(I wish I could tell you I love you)**

 **(All over again)**

 **(Can't you see)**

 **(What we used to be)**

You can feel the raw emtoin in her voice as she danced to the front of the stage. I could see tears streaming down her face.

 **("Sakura, when I see it all hit the ground my heart gets weak")**

 **(Cause that dream that you and I had made)**

 **(is still so clear in me)**

 **(And I wonder if the day will come)**

 **(where we could make it real)**

 **(Baby will I ever see you)**

 **(Sakura will I breathe again)**

I found myself lost in her voice as she sang from her heat.

 **(Getting over you I couldn't do)**

 **(Lying to myself I can't)**

 **(Keep living like this never happened)**

 **(Can't get it out of my mind)**

 **(Will we ever be back in love again)**

 **(faith is all I have and now)**

 **(As I watch the another season go)**

 **(What am I waiting for)**

 **(I try to tell you that I'm doing alright)**

 **(Even thought my heart is feeling so tight)**

 **(But I'm feeling so alone in this)**

 **(And life's not right without you)**

 **(Each day it gets harder and)**

 **(I wish I could tell you I love you)**

 **(All over again)**

 **(Can't you see)**

 **(What we used to be)**

 **("Sakura, when I see it all hit the ground my heart gets weak")**

 **(Cause that dream that you and I had made)**

 **(is still so clear in me)**

 **(And I wonder if the day will come)**

 **(where we could make it real)**

 **(Baby will I ever see you)**

 **(Sakura will I breathe again)**

 **("Sakura, when I see it all hit the ground my heart gets weak")**

 **(Cause that dream that you and I had made)**

 **(is still so clear in me)**

 **(And I wonder if the day will come)**

 **(where we could make it real)**

 **(Baby will I ever see you)**

 **(Sakura will I breathe again)**

I felt tears falling from my eyes as she sang, I could feel her emotions as she sang out to whoever would hear, and not trying to hide anything she feels.

 **(And I wonder if the day will come)**

 **(where we could make it real)**

 **(Baby will I ever see you)**

 **(Sakura will I breathe again)**

As the music dies down, I wipe way the stray tears and as the music stops the crowd goes wild shouting her name while she leaves the stage and B.G. came up to the mike.

"WOW just WOW what a lovely voice and such passion that was an explant show. Now let's move on to the next act." He said before he stepped of the stage. The next couple of acts sucked bad they were ether tone deft or just sucked.

"Ok were down to our last act let's give it up for Fire Fox." B.G. said stepping of the stage as Red, Sam, John, and Milly stepped out on stage. Red had a shiny black guitar and wore a red and black button up shirt. John stepped up behind a drum set in the back wearing the same shirt as Red. Sam picked up a base guitar and wore a black sun dress. Milly stepped up to the mic wearing a dark crimson short dress.

 **(MUSIC STARTS HERE SONG CATCH FIRE BY JENIX)**

as they started to play, Milly started to softly sing into the mic.

 **(Born in captivity)**

 **(Times your worst enemy)**

 **(Your face is getting older)**

 **(you try to keep your age)**

 **(Inside this golden cage)**

 **(Your heart is colder)**

 **(don't you Feel)**

 **(Your slowly dying)**

 **(Day by day)**

 **(They treat you like an animal)**

 **(you got to fight)**

 **(You gotta start a riot)**

 **(So let's wake up)**

 **(Your sleeping loin)**

As the music picked up so did Milly's singing and at the end of the verse as burst into white flames and began to sing the next verse.

 **(Catch fire, catch catch fire!)**

 **(Wake up the sleeping lion)**

 **(And use your mind)**

 **(Catch fire, catch catch fire!)**

 **(Wake up the sleeping lion)**

 **(Do you feel alive)**

 **(Don't let it get you down)**

The flame died down before the next verse, the crowd loving every bit of the show.

 **(Do you know the reason why)**

 **(Why they never let you sleep at night)**

 **(And your running around in circles)**

 **(Their frozen fingertips)**

 **(Against your burning lips)**

 **(A fight without heroes)**

 **(you got to fight)**

 **(You gotta start a riot)**

 **(So let's wake up)**

 **(Your sleeping loin)**

Milly grabbed the mic of the stand before she lit back up and began to sing and dance around the stage, Sam singing in the back ground as she played her base.

 **(Catch fire, catch catch fire!)**

 **(Wake up the sleeping lion)**

 **(And use your mind)**

 **(Catch fire, catch catch fire!)**

 **(Wake up the sleeping lion)**

 **(Do you feel alive)**

 **(Don't let it get you down)**

Milly's fire died down again as the music died down as well along with the light. The music slowly started to build as Milly sang into the mic with her head down and as the music got faster and louder everyone on stage started to glow before white flame slowly grow around them.

 **(Come baby)**

 **(Come baby)**

 **(Burn tonight)**

 **(one step across the border won't hurt your mind)**

 **(the fire will get you baby don't you know)**

 **(Easy come, Ease go)**

 **(Now Run baby)**

 **(Run baby)**

 **(Run tonight)**

 **(one step across the border won't hurt your mind)**

 **(the fire will get you baby don't you know)**

 **(Easy come, Ease go)**

 **(Easy go)**

When the verse was over everybody on stage was on fire playing and dancing around on stage, Milly up front singing her heart up. The crowd went nuts everyone was hopping up and down to the beat and cheering for them.

 **(Catch fire, catch catch fire!)**

 **(Wake up the sleeping lion)**

 **(And use your mind)**

 **(Catch fire, catch catch fire!)**

 **(Wake up the sleeping lion)**

 **(Do you feel alive)**

 **(Don't let it get you down)**

 **(Don't let it get you down)**

 **(Don't let it get you down)**

At the end of the song every one held there had up and the fire shot up the arm, shooting of their hands and exploding in the air like firework. Everyone in the audience cheered loudly including me, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I got the goosebumps. Red and everyone on stage took a bow before leaving the stage as B.G. stepped back up to the mic.

"That was AWESOME I don't know how they pulled off that fiery display but it blow my mind. Anyway were at the end of the show and it's up to you to pick the winners. At the entrance to the stage each of you got this little pad with numbers on them, this is who you vote over my head is a display of all the acts and are numbered 0-9, push the number button on the act you like the most. So let's get down to it well give you a couple of minutes to vote. Begin." He said while pointing at the big screen that came down with the list. After a couple of minutes B.G. stepped back up to the mic.

"Alright voting stops now, and if your just coming back from the rest room tough luck. Now let's see who got the winning votes." He said as the big screen showed bars beside the acted started to grow and after about a second or so the votes were counted.

"Let's see who won. Wow it was a close one folks winning by one vote is….FIRE FOX. Let's give them a hand as they come back on stage." He said as Red, Milly, Sam, and John walked back on stage waving to everyone.

"the second place goes to…CONNA, let's give her some noise." B.G. said as Conna stepped on stage and walked up next to Red and I froze. That's why she seems familiar she looks almost like a girl version of Red beside her eyes and hair but want surprised me more is how Red didn't even notice and he was right beside her.

"here's your winners everyone. To the first place winner, here is you passes to the univa music showcase in nembasa city, and this rare Pokémon egg which was donated by the daycare man this morning." He said as he handed Red a black and yellow egg and a small envelope.

"And in second place you win a free 3 night stay at the resort and hot springs in Lavarige." He said giving Conna a small envelope.

"Let make some noise to our winners. Thank you all for coming out and don't miss tomorrow's tournament, I'm sure it will be spectacular. The winner will win a Pokémon egg from the univa region and a gym battle from our local gym leader and did I mention it will all be televised. So until then B.G. OUT." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. As the crowd began to then I tried to find Conna to talk for a second but I couldn't find her but I did find Red and the group. I ran up and gave Red a big hug.

"That was awesome, I didn't know you could do that." I said looking at the group as Jack come up in his human form and gave Milly a peck on the cheek which she responded with a bright blush and gave him a big hug and Kiss.

"Milly you sounded great out there and when did yall learn how to play like that." I said with Tori standing beside me.

"Well we went into town to explore and came across a small music shop. We went in to just look around before I picked up this guitar to test it. I played lot in to orphanage and the professors. The weird thing is they have never picked up an instrument and they picked it up in no time. The guy behind the counter liked our playing and gave me this guitar for free." Red said holding up the black guitar.

"You must mean heart strings. They just open a little while back the guy who gave you that guitar used to be a famous musition." Said a voice from behind me. I turn around to find Roxy standing there with the same little boy and girl from before.

"Oh hi Roxy this is Red my boyfriend and this is Milly, Sam, and john guys this is Roxy teacher and the gym leader." I said introducing everyone to Roxy.

"Nice to meet you, that was an awesome show." Roxy said shacking Red hand as the Little Girl walked up to Milly and lightly pulled on her dress.

"How did you do that fire thing, you looked really pretty." She said with a super cute face.

"SO CUTE. Red can we keep her?" Milly asked scooping the giggling girl up in her arms and nuzzled her cheeks.

"Hehe No Milly we can't I'm pretty sure they have a family." I said patting the little boys head.

"Yeah they do and we better get back before daddy comes home, we have to get dinner started." She said as she reached down and picked up the little boy.

"Wait your there mother but you're so young." I said looking her up and down.

"Ha-ha oh god no I'm their older sister. This is Johnathan and that's marrin. Say by kids we need to get home." Roxy said before waving and walking way as all of our stomachs growled.

"Well how about we go out to get some dinner too, I'm starving." Milly said holding her stomach as it growled again."

"Yeah I think we all need some good food after that show." Red said as we all walk down the path to find somewhere to eat. After dinner we went back to the center for the night, we all decided to stay in the same room together. Me and Red shared the bed and we made smaller beds out of pillows for Milly, and Jack, and one for Sam and John.

"Hey Red?" I asked as I cuddled up to his chest.

"Yeah." He said kissing my forehead.

"The girl Conna, did she seem familiar to you." I asked looking up at him.

"Now that you mention it she did but I don't Know from where." He said looking into my eyes.

"She kind of looked like you a bit, I may just be looking to into it I bet its nothing. Let's get some sleep." I said with a big yawn before giving Red a kiss goodnight and feel asleep with my head on his chest not noticing the light foot steps outside their Door.

"I finally found him mom, what should I do now. What do I say he never met me. He seems nice, I just hope that he accepts me." Conna said while she walked down the hallway holding a small locket with a picture of a baby boy and girl. One with red eyes, the other blue. A small tear fell on the picture before she closed it and left the center into the night.

* * *

 **WOW what an awesome chapter. Who is Conna and what does she want from our young hero and his freinds. What will happen in the tournament. So many questions left unanswerd. Stay tund my freind for the next exciting chapter of MEMORIES OF NO ONE.**

 **with love**

 **B.G. OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but i got it. like always please review and comment good or bad all welcome. i fix all the spelling but there might have been some i missed and if i didd let me no and ill fix it. other than than i hope u enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS I USED.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: SHOW YOUR WORTH**

 **(LILLY POV)**

"Ugh go away sun." I said as I put my hand over my eyes to block out the morning sun coming from the window. I tried to sit up only to feel an arm holding me down on the bed. I looked over to find Tori asleep next to me trying to snuggle up to my side.

"Tori… hey tori it's time to wake up and why are you in my bed and where's Red?" I asked while trying to wake up my sleeping silkcoon only for her to roll over and grab a note off the night stand and handed it to me.

"Let's see what it says." I said grabbing the note from tori and started to read it.

"Dear Lilly I woke up really early to do some extra training before the tournament starts so I'll see you there. P.S. Jack wanted to come along with us so don't worry he'll be alight. Love Red xoxo."

"Well ok he could have woke me up but oh well. Tori you want to go get so breakfast." I said to my sleeping Tori only to get a light snore in response so I just stock her back in her ball before I got ready for the day. It didn't take very long before I was on my way to the tournament grounds. As I came up to the gates I found one of our fiends sitting on a bench next to the gate petting his Zigzagoon.

"Hey Greg what's up you ready for the tourney." I said sitting down next to him.

"Sup Lilly yeah I'm ready how bout you. Where are Red and Jack?" He said as Ziggy jumped to my lap.

"Oh Jack and red went to train a bit more before the tourney started." I said as I petted the fluff zig zag Pokémon before an announcement came on the intercoms.

"Will all contestants please report to the arena for the opening show." The speaker said while we both got up and went to find some good seats in the front row. Soon the stands were full of people and Pokémon and B.G. came out on stage.

"Hello Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's tournament. We have 8 trainers entered this year and as soon as the show is over will have a random shuffle for the first lineup on the tournament bracket. So without further to do let's start this show please give it up for your talent so winners FOX FIRE." He said stepping of the small stage as the curtains rose to show Milly and Red on the guitar, john on drums, Sam on base and Jack walking up to the mic.

 **(SONG START JAW DROP BY CASH CASH)**

Jack grabbed the mic when red started to play.

 **(Last night at the party)**

 **(I was looking for somebody who I could take home)**

 **(Was cool cool made a move)**

 **(I was thinking** **maybe you could lose)**

 **(Lose all control)**

I was very surprised to hear jack sing since he barely talks but he sounds amazing up there and the crowd loves it.

 **(Now you're all over me)**

 **(One thousand degrees)**

 **(And I can barely breathe)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(In her low rise jeans)**

 **(She makes my heart stop)**

 **(Talking dirty to me)**

 **(You know it don't stop)**

 **(When we're under the sheets)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(If you know what I mean)**

 **(She makes my heart stop)**

 **(Talking dirty to me)**

 **(You know it don't stop)**

 **(Like a love machine)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

Me, Tori and Gregg started to hope up and down with the crowd as we all sang along with jack and the others while jack took the mic of the stage and went to sing next to Milly while she played along.

 **(She down right getting naughty)**

 **(Moves like she ain't nobody's girl)**

 **(Just dancing alone)**

 **(So let's dance dance)**

 **(No romance)**

 **(Tear it up)**

 **(And the we could do it right)**

 **(We'll go all night)**

 **(Now your all over me)**

 **(One thousand degrees)**

 **(And I can barely breath)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(In her low rise jeans)**

 **(She makes my heart stop)**

 **(Talking dirty to me)**

 **(You know it don't stop)**

 **(When we're under the sheets)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(If you know what I mean)**

 **(She makes my heart stop)**

 **(Talking dirty to me)**

 **(You know it don't stop)**

 **(Like a loven machine)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop**

Milly steps up to the front of the stage for her solo while jack comes up behind he after the solo ends and started to lean his back against hers while he sings and she plays and they both move to the music.

 **(You're crazy girl)**

 **(Who taught you how to get down like that)**

 **(Damn)**

 **(Tight jeans)**

 **(Beauty queen)**

 **(If any y'all touch her)**

 **(I'm a make a scene)**

 **(She's leaving with me)**

 **(I got no doubt she wants it now)**

 **(Kiss her like there aint no one around)**

 **(It's time to get down)**

Milly and jack danced around the front of the stage together both looking very happy and having fun while the crowd danced and sang to the music.

 **(Now your all over me)**

 **(One thousand degrees)**

 **(And I can barely breath)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(In her low rise jeans)**

 **(She makes my heart stop)**

 **(Talking dirty to me)**

 **(You know it don't stop)**

 **(When we're under the sheets)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(If you know what I mean)**

 **(She makes my heart stop)**

 **(Talking dirty to me)**

 **(You know it don't stop)**

 **(Like a loven machine)**

 **(She makes my jaw drop)**

 **(MUSIC STOPS DID YALL LIKE IT LOL)**

After they stopped playing the crowd went nut with loud cheers and applause along with me and my little group as John, Milly, Sam, Red and Jack took a bow before leaving the stage as B.G. walked back on.

"That was amazing, don't yall think?" B.G. asked the crowd before more cheers were heard.

"I'm glad you like it and I hope Fox Fire continues to give us grate song but for now let's get things set up for this next event, the tournament. We will take about an hour to get thing set up so take this time to get your plans worked out and in 30 minutes will send out the tournament bracket." He said while the crowd cheered once more before everyone went to find a seat as me and my small group went to meat red and the others at the side of the stage. As we came to the side we found red and the rest with Jack in his poke form in Milly's arms with a big red face as Milly hugged him close to her chest.

"That was awesome guys I didn't know you could sing that good jack. That must be why you went with red this morning." I said getting a happy nod from Jack and getting a small kiss from Milly.

"Yep he asked me this morning if he could sing that song for Milly and I think it worked sense he's getting all that loving." Red said as jack just blushes more.

"And I loved every bit of it hehe." Milly said as she rubbed her cheek against jack as he let out a small coo.

"Hahaha looks like it, alright guys you ready to start this thing and Red if we face each other I want you to promise not to go easy on my and I won't for you." I said with a fire in my eyes.

"Will bring our A game don't worry same for you Gregg I want to test your new member." Red said with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah we trained most of the night to get ready so don't worry." Greg said holding up his ball.

"So what did you get any way?" I asked pointing to the ball.

"Oh him he was fun to catch." Greg said tossing the ball and letting out his Pokémon.

 **(FLASH BACK GREG POV)**

 **"** So Gregg how do we do this." Red asks as we walked through the woods looking at various trees Gregg put honey on.

"Well it's pretty easy, I put honey on some random trees out here and that honey attracts bug and other Pokémon who get stuck on the honey and all we have to do is either free them or catch them." Gregg said as he gently plucked a small caterpie of one of the trees and gave it a small piece of Oran berry candy to calm it down and send it on its way.

"Most of the time there pretty pissed so I give the ones that I let a piece of candy. That sometimes makes them happy and they leave without a fight." He said as he watches the small caterpie make its way under a bush to eat his candy.

"Um I don't think that will work on him." John said as I turned around to find a rather large dark blue battle with a massive long horn that had its hand stuck in the honey.

"Hey Gregg I think we found a pretty good choice for you." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"OH THIS IS AWESOME but I don't think Ziggy can take him." Gregg said as he readied ziggies ball.

"Hey Milly you think you could help Gregg out… Milly?" I said as I looked around only to find she was gone.

"Sam where's Milly?" I asked as I slowly turned to her.

"She was right here a second ago…. Um I think we should run now." She said pointing to a small clearing where Milly popped out the other said running and laughing in her poke form before a large group of zangoose came out right behind her.

"OH NO NOT AGAIN RUN GREGG." Red said as him, Sam, and John turned to leave while I looked at the bug stuck to the tree trying to free himself from the sticky mess.

"WE CANT LEAVE HIM." I yelled as I ran up to the bug.

"I'm going to help you but I'll have to catch you so we can get away and as soon as we do I'll let you out then we can talk alright." I said to the bug before it gave a quick nod and Gregg tapped him the ball, with a small click sound it was caught and I took off with Red and the others. After a good bit of running we lost the angry horde of Pokémon and rested in a clearing close to town where I let the bug back out.

"There you go bud and as I said your more than welcome to come with me and my friends if you want." I said looking at the bug after a little bit of thinking it pounded its fists together.

"I think he wants to battle you Gregg. Right bud?" Red asked the bug type.

"Yes I wish to test your strength to deem you worth to be my master." It said eyes locked on me.

"Well then I won't hold back you ready Ziggy." I asked my small friend.

"You bet boss." Ziggy said with fire in its eyes.

"I thought you wanted to use one of my Pokémon?" Red ask with a proud grin.

"He's a fighting bug and I want to show him that I can trust in my team and they can trust me Right Heracross." I said as we locked eyes.

"Yes I want to test your will in battle." The bug said getting ready for the battle.

"Alight then let's go Ziggy use sand attack." I said starting the battle as Ziggy turned around and used its back paw to kick sand in the bugs face before it jumped at Ziggy with its bug hand ready to strike with a solid brick break which barely missed Ziggy who jumped to the side letting the strike hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Be careful Ziggy one hit and it might be over keep moving and keep up the sand let's make it hard for him to find you." I said as I watched Ziggy run around avoiding the heavy strikes from the bug.

"Alright Ziggy use tackle then jump back and keep on the move." I said as Ziggy picked up his pace landing small hits on the bug at weak points at its joints trying to slow him down but before we could get a third hit off Ziggy was hit in the side with a hard brick break sending him rolling 5 feet away.

"Oh no Ziggy are you alright." I asked concerned for my small Pokémon as he slowly got back up to his feet giving me a small nod before steading himself.

"Alright I got a plan get close then use covet." I said as I watched Ziggy sprit at the bug running around him dodging hits before landing a solid blow to the bug's side sending it to the ground.

"Alright I knew he had a berry, much it Ziggy." I said as I watched Ziggy toss up a sitrus berry in the air and letting it drop into his mouth and restoring his strength.

"Yeah now before he gets his balance back hit him with take down." I said as Ziggy coated himself in a white energy before slamming into heracrosses gut sending him into a large tree where it fell slumped against the tree.

"I concede defeat I recognize your strength and accept you as my master. You may call me Hondo." Hondo said pulling himself back up with little effort before walking over to me and Ziggy giving us a small bow.

"Your definitely a tough one and you don't have to call me master Gregg will do just fine. This of Corse is Ziggy and the one with the two foxes and pouchyenna is Red, Sam the eevee, Milly the vulpix, John is the pouchyenna…um a Red where's Milly?" I asked as Red walked up to me.

"Sam did you see where she went." Red asked the small brown fox at his feet.

"Last I saw her she was sniffing that tree over there." She said pointing her small paw a tree at the side of the clearing.

"Oh no I recognize that tree it was one of my trap trees with honey and it's been liked clean…. I think we should run now." I said and sure enough Milly popped out of the Woodline with the same angry horde behind her as she laughed and we ran all the way back to town.

 **(END FLASH BACK RED POV)**

"And that's when we ran back into town when you won the cooking contest." Gregg said proudly patting Hondo on the shoulder.

"He's pretty tough too. His defense and attack are really high for his level. He's pretty much a tank." I said looking over my decks info.

"Well I'm glad to meet you Hondo I hope we'll get a chance to face each other in the tournament." John said as he bowed his head.

"Like wise sir John." Hondo said with a slight bow in return.

"Yay HI NEW FRIEND!" Milly said with excitement as she bounced up and down with Jack still in her arms now sporting a small nose bleed.

"Hey Milly can I have Jack back now please its almost time for the tournament to start." Lilly said as Milly gave Jack one last kiss before passing him back to Lilly with a small frown.

"Oh cheer up Milly how about this ill make us a big pancake dinner tonight." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Really YAY." Milly said while she locked me in a bear hug.

"Oh that's right Hondo this is Lilly and Jack, she also has a silcoon named Tori but I don't see her out right now." Gregg said while looking around for Tori.

"Oh she's out alright and she won't wake up right now." Lilly said as she turned around to show Tori in her poke form clung to her back happily snoozing away.

"She stuck herself to me on the way here and she won't come off and I really liked this shirt too." Lilly said before turning back around with a heavy sigh.

"Oh she's going to evolve today, this is so awesome she'll look amazing." Gregg said with stars in his eyes.

"How do you know she's going to evolve today Gregg." Sam asked while hopping on Johns head.

"Oh I'm a bug expert, Silcoon and Castcoon along with many other cocoon Pokémon like to find the safest place for them in order to begin gathering the energy they stored up in there cocoon stage to start the evolution process which won't take more than four to five hours, so Tori Finds that the safest place for her would be with you or in this case your back hehe." Gregg said with a big proud smile on his face.

"Man I know someone back home that really scared of you ha-ha." Said a familiar voice behind me. I turn to find ash and Pikachu.

"Oh hi ash long time no see what you up to." I said as I shook his hand.

"Wait Red you know the world champ. Who?" Gregg asked with a very confused look.

"Oh he helped me and Lilly get Jack back from these two goofball team rocket members. Ash this is Gregg, Gregg this is ash and his Pikachu and I don't know her." I said looking at the girl behind ash. She had long brown hair that went to the small of her back with a red and blue bandana. She was wearing a long red Butten up shirt that was unbuttoned to show a sea blue under shirt and white long shorts and sandals.

"Oh its May the Hoann contest queen. Your beautifly is gorgeous." Lilly said with stars in her eyes with Gregg doing the same beside her.

"I would love to see your beautifly." Gregg said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry she's not with me right now and yes I am May it's nice to meet you." May said giving a small bow.

"So what you doing in rustboro." I asked as Milly hoped up to ashes shoulder to say hi to Pikachu and play.

"Well I was going to enter the tournament this year but I got here to late and nice show by the way, your singer was great. Did your band mates leave already." He asked looking around to only find our Pokémon playing beside us.

"Oh um they had to head out for something but their still in town." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh well anyway well be watching your matches good luck." May said as she and ash left to find seats in the stands just as my dex went off and the tournament set up popped up on the screen.

"Hey look guys we got the lineup. Looks like I got that girl from the talent show. Lilly your up against a girl named Jennie and Greggs got Don good luck out their guys." I said to my friends just as the loud speaker sounded out.

"Will all entries please come to the arena." B.G. said as we headed to the arena. We got there just in time to hear the opening enouncements.

"Alright everyone it's time to start this thing. The rules are simple last Pokémon standing win, one Pokémon per trainer and you can use a different Pokémon in each match if you won't, no items but berries are allowed and now let's get our first round started. On the blue side, All the way from little root its red and on the red side from mossdeep it conna." B.G. said as he stepped off the field as me and conna took up our side.

"John let's get started." I said as I tossed Johns ball high in the air sanding john to stand by my side.

"Jackie you're up." Conna said tossing her ball up as a small eevee popped out at her side ready to battle.

"Contests know the rules first one to faint losses , ready START." B.G. yelled from the sidelines.

"Jackie let's start this off with agility." Conna said as her small eevee ran around the field picking up more speed.

"John lets match her with quick attack." I said while john took off matching Jackie's speed.

"I knew you would do that Jackie close up attracted." Conna said as her eevee got right in johns face and gave him a small lick causing john to stumble around with hearts in his eyes.

"No John don't fall for it. Just think of Sam John." I said watching him shake the loving feeling out of his head/

"Good now let's hit with a full power take down." I said as John jumped to one side of the field and charged at the eevee.

"Match him with mirror move." Conna said as Jackie shot out at the speeding pup. Both Pokémon hit in the center of the field. The impact sent dust into the air. As the dust cloud settled john and Jackie both stood on shaky legs before Jackie fell to the ground out cold.

"The winner of the first round is Red and his poochyanne John." B.G. said as he walked up to me as I picked john up and walked up to Conna while she return her eevee.

"That was a great battle conna and your eevee is really cute and strong I'm gla-." I said before I was incased in a big hug by Conna. Before I could say anything she let go and ran off the field.

"Ok that was weird why do I have the feeling I met her somewhere….. O-well." I said as I walked of the other side as B.G. walked back to the middle.

"Alright what a display of speed. Let's move on to the next round in the red is Lilly from littleroot and in the blue is jenny from old dale." B.G. said as lilly and a girl with blue shorts and a red top tossed out there pokeballs.

"Jack you're up." Lilly said as the red light around jack faded.

"Come on out Deep-fried." Jenny said as a small orange chick crept next to her.

"Alright is both sides ready, lets BATTLE." B.G said from the sidelines.

"Deep-fried use ember." Jenny said as her fire chick sent small embers into jacks face which he just shrugged it off.

"Not a smart move fire vs. water let's see how battle typing works, Jack aqua jet." Lilly said as jack coated himself in water and launched himself right into the small fire chicken knocking him back to his trainer's feet out cold.

"Well not much happened this turn, the winner is Lilly, she'll be moving into the next round with Red now let's get the next two matches down the on to the semi-finals." B.G said as two more trainers came to the field as Lilly came into to waiting room as we watched the match on the screen.

"Wow that was sooooo hard I think I broke a sweat hehe." Lilly said as she sat next to me.

"She just had a major disadvantage, she's probably just started her journey, and she only had the one ball on her belt." Red said looking at the screen as two zigzagoons battled it out.

"That reminds me have you seen Don at the opening." Lilly said placing her arm around my waste and resting her head on my shoulders.

"Yeah he's got something planed, I know the last battle we had he had just a hitmonlee I don't know what else he has but I do know whatever it is it's not good and he just beat Gregg so ether me or you will have to faces him in the finals." I said as I watched Gregg's heracross fall to a heavy kick from Dons hitmonlee.

"Yeah and that hitmonlee is strong as it is I would hate to go up against whatever else he has." I said with narrowed eyes as I watched Don walk off the field and B.G. walked back onto it.

"Alright ladies and gents we'll take a short hour brake to heal up the Pokémon for the semi -finals. Hear is the lineup, for the first round we have Lilly and Red then Richard and Don. Please feel free to grab some cold drinks and good food from the stands outside when we return we'll start the matches. See you in an hour." B.G. said as he walked off the field.

.

.

.

.

.

"Reporting in the tournament is underway." Said a dark figure sitting in the upper with a phone to his ear.

"Yes Sir he has the Pokémon and it looks like he might make it to the finals to face the Boy." The figure said.

"Yes sir ill continue to observe, what you want me to do when the Pokémon goes wild." He said as he watched the crowd slowly thin out.

"Understood sir I will report back at the end of the semi-finals." The dark figure said as he hung up his phone.

"Well Shadow what do you think will happen here." Said a figure in the shadows.

"Ah Dark nice to see you again and to answer your question, I don't know what will happen it's a test for both subjects so who knows." Shadow said with a shoulder shrug.

"Well let's just hope we get some good news for the boss so no slacking off." Dark said before sinking into the shadows.

"That Dark sometimes I don't know what's going on in his head. Gangar go keep an eye on the Red boy and his friends I'm going to get some lunch. You want anything." Shadow said as a super big grin formed in his shadow.

"Magicarp sandwich." The smiling shadow whispered out.

"That one thing I don't understand you're a ghost Pokémon how do you get hungry. Anyway I'll be back." Shadow said as he faded out.

* * *

 **WOW What an awesome chapter i can't wait to see what happens next to Red and his friend. i hope he wins the tourny and what new pokemon does Don have up his sleave and what does Shadow and Dark want out of it all. ffind out next time in the next exciting chapter of MEMORIES OF NO ONE.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW OR COMMENT.**

 **B.G. OUT!**


	10. Note

**Hello everyone and thank you all for reading my store. It's B.G. here to let you know I'm back in the game. Sorry for being so behind on this story but work goes on. My last computer fried so I had to get a new one so I should have a new chapter up by the end of the week at the latest. I would like to thank OVERLORDOFTHEABYSS AND THE POKEMON WRITERS for all the help and support. Check out the stories there great. Major credit for them for some of the ideas on my story thank you so much guys. So to end this short page I'll say thank u to all my readers and if you have any ideas or comments send them my way good or bad I'll take it all. New twists and turns ahead so stick with me and I'll make it fun. That's all I have to say but I do want to ask if there's anyone out there that can draw up some of the characters that would be awesome. Andy's that's it so B.G. OUT for now lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone im so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but its here and everything is all goo. i sould have no probleams posting new chapters in the future so please stick with me. specail thanks to THE POKEMON WRITERS and OVERLORDOFTHEABYSS for all the support and i thank you for all the help on this story with out it i dont think this chapter would turn out like it did. check out there storys theere great. and with out further to do please enjoy this chapter and fell free to leave a comment and review good or bad it all helps.**

 **B.G. OUT.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10. EPIC SHOWDOWN**

"Welcome back ladies and gents to this year's tournament. I got to tell you that hour break felt so long but anyways I'm the host with the most B.G. and I'll be your commentator for the last Simi-final match and the final match. On the red side of the field is a trainer from little root town Blake aka Red. And on the blue side we have his girlfriend also from little root town, Lilly. Let's head down to the field while the ref sets the rules." B.G. said sitting in the view box sipping on a cup of coffee.

"This will be a one on one match. Frist Pokémon to faint losses. Red Side, are you ready?" the ref said pointing to Red.

"Yes." Red said looking straight at Lilly.

"Blues side, are you ready?" the ref said to Lilly.

"Yes." Lilly said looking at Red.

"Then let the match start." The ref said waving a white flag.

"Looks like the match is starting I wonder what Pokémon they will chose both have some odd Pokémon." B.G. said before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Milly your up." Red said tossing out Milly's ball and with a red light she was bouncing around the field.

"Look at that folks I've never seen a vulpix that color and size full of energy." B.G. said while setting down his coffee.

"Ok Tori time to wake up." Lilly said as a bright white light shown from behind her.

"I can't believe it people it looks like a Pokémon is evolving behind Lilly. Oh wow folks look at that it's a beautifly and I shinny one at that." B.G. said leaning forward to get a good look.

"Wow Lilly she looks awesome." Red said as a purple and gold beautifly Fluttered around her side of the field.

"Thanks I knew she was ready to go. Looking good Tori." Lilly said causing the butterfly to blush.

"Ladies first." Red said letting the match start.

"You'll regret that Red. Tori Mass stun spore." Lilly said as Tori began to flutter her wing letting a large cloud of Gold spores wash over the field.

"Milly Shadow sneak away from the spore cloud." Red said as Milly hopped into her own shadow.

"Not going to work Red she'll pop right into the cloud in Tori's shadow." Lilly said with a smirk.

"That's what you think but you forgot about your own shadow. Milly use Flame Charge and blow away that cloud and Tori." Red said as Milly jumped out of Lilly's shadow and ran at Tori as white flame set the cloud of spore a blaze and sent Tori down the field rolling.

"Tori you ok. Use morning sun, and then use a double team air cutter." Lilly yield as light sparkled around tori as she took to the sky. She split into 5 other butterfly all firing off small discs of pressurized air hitting Milly in the side pushing her back.

"Milly use agility to dodge the air cutters then blaster her with flamethrower." Red said as Milly playfully hopped around dodge the cutters.

"What when did she learn that. Dodge it Tori." Lilly said watching the small fox bounce around the field.

"Just a second ago." Red said putting away his pokedex.

"This is amazing folk that little vulpix is easily dodging and it looks like white flames just shot down the beautifly and it don't look like it's getting up this time. Yep the ref just called it folks the winner of the semi-finals is Red and his vulpix. What an awesome match. We'll take a short break while we get set up for the final match Red vs Don can't wait to see that fight. So grab some drinks and snacks for the fight. We'll start back in thirty minutes." B.G. said picking up his coffee taking another sip and picking up his favorite manga. "Oh Luffy what are you getting into now."

"Wow Tori you look so pretty." Milly said looking at the newly evolve Tori now in her human form. She had a purple and gold pattern low cut T and tight blue jeans with a purple and gold butterfly on the right leg. She was just a bit taller than Lilly now and had long golden blonde hair running down to her lower back.

"That was a good battle if not short." Gregg said as he sat next to Lilly in the waiting room for tourney.

"Yeah maybe I should have used jack but it's alright I was excited that tori was evolving I didn't thing of the match up." She said as she pulled out the yellow and black egg she won yesterday in the cooking contest.

"It's was still a good match I wasn't expecting her to know morning sun right after evolving." Red said as he put out some snacks for everyone.

"Hey Red what do you think of your match with Don." Lilly asked as she grabbed a bag of chips from Red.

"I don't know, if it's his hittmonlee I got a plan for that but I don't know what else he has in that other ball on his belt." Red said taking a sip of his soda.

"Who are you going to use?" Gregg said grabbing a snack cake from the pile of snacks.

"Probably Sam. What do you think Sam?" Red ask while Sam and john shared there chips.

"Yeah I'm up for it." She said munching a chip.

"I not you got this Sam." John said nudging her with his elbow.

"Yeah Sam can take on anything because she's my strong sister." Milly said giving Sam a hug from behind.

"Thanks Milly that makes me feel better." Sam said with a slight blush.

"Attintion everyone it's almost tome for the finals so if you could start your way back to your seats the match will start shortly." Said someone over the intercom.

"Well looks like we better head out see you after the match." Lilly said giving Red a light kiss before going back to their seats.

"Welcome back folks to the final match. I'm your host with the most B.G. and here where with me in the booth are a couple special guests our first is our former champ Steven stone." B.G said looking at the white haired man.

"Pleasure to be here B, can't wait to see the match." Stevin said giving a light nod.

"Our other guest is the new world champ Ash Ketchum. So Ash what's your thoughts on this match." B.G said gesturing to Ash.

" Our money is on Red. We met him a few time and we think he'll give us a good challenge down the road, right bud." Ash said petting Pikachu as spark shot from his cheeks.

"Alright looks like both finalists have made it to the field and the match is about to start." B.G. said as Red and Don stepped up in their boxes.

"So freak finally ready to lose." Don said grabbing his second ball.

"Not today Donald. Let's go Sam." Red said as Sam stepped out from behind him.

"It's Don Freak and do you really want to send out that pathetic eevee. HA this will be fun let's go Tyranitar." Don said as his ball shot out a red beam that formed a massive green beast.

"This will be a one on one battle last one standing wins. Ready begin." The ref called out.

"Tyranitar use sand storm." Don said as sand started to poor out of the holes in Tyranitars armor and started to swirl around the arena.

"Sam builds up some speed with agility." Red said as Sam was buffed by the sands.

"No you don't rock tomb." Don said while tyreanitar tried to block in Sam with rocks as Sam was avoiding the rocks.

"Natures gift Sam" Red called out to Sam as she was darting in and out of the rocks. Sam pulled a small berry out of her furry and hit the Tyranitar in the chest witch he just shrugged off.

"Ha you think you can hurt this big guy think again. Rock slide." Don said as his Tyranitar send a volley of rocks out to the field hitting Sam in its wake sending Sam back to Red hurt and on the ground.

Time stopped.

(Music starts Rise by Katy Perry)

"Sam are you ok?" Red asked looking straight in Sam's eye as she looks into his.

"I can't do it has to strong." Sam said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes you can Sam your strong I know it." Red said kneeling in front of her.

"No Dons Right I'm pathe-" Sam said before red cut her off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SAM. I know how strong you are. When I first looked into your eyes I could tell that you were strong. I saw the will you had to be stronger to show him that." Red said picking her up.

"But I'm an eevee and that's a Tyranitar." She said crying into his chest.

"So is that supposed to matter. It's not the size that matters it's your heart and the will to go on. Sam your so much more than an eevee your my Sam and I know what you can do don't let what Don said in the past about you. You're not weak or pathetic you are Samantha and I know you want to show him that. Now stand up and show him your worth. I want you to say you're strong." Red said lifting her up to look into her gleaming eyes.

"I'm am strong." She said softly while Red put her down.

"Louder" Red said standing back up.

"I am strong." She said louder.

"Say it like your telling everyone yell it out." Red said as time started again.

"I AM STRONG." Sam yelled as she stood back up and was enveloped in a white light. Her body began to change shape. Her tell wider and longer forming a fin at the end. A fin running down her back. Two more on her head. Fur turned to ice blue scales and her eyes the same ice blue. The light fade and the eevee was gone. An ice blue vaporeion in her place.

"THAT'S MY GIRL." Red called out as Sam let out mighty cry.

" **ATTION NEW ENTRY."** Reds dex went off in his pocket. He smirked at what it said.

"Don't think you can still win. She's just as weak as she was an eevee." Don said pointing at Sam while she let out a low growl.

"We got this Sam, just do what we do." Red said as his smirk turned to a full smile.

"Rock tome Tyranitar." Don said as the green beast started throwing rocks at Sam.

"Dodge them with agility." Red said while Sam easily danced around the falling rocks picking up speed as she got closer to the Tyranitar.

"Will your hit her already." Don said as Sam gracefully and quickly closed the gap.

"Right there Sam mix your agility with a quick attack and run around him." Red said as Sam glowed to a white ring going around the best.

"What, dam try to push her back with sand storm." Don yelled but it didn't help, as soon as the sand started to poor out it formed a sand tornado around him.

"That's it Sam now lock him down with ice beam." Red yelled as Sam started to freeze the Tyranitar to the ground feet first then chest and arms stopping the flow of sand and the tornado.

"BREAK FREE DAMMIT" Don yelled in frustration, all the while Sam's speed quick as she started to make her circle larger the green sand popsicle.

"Let me help with that. Sam Hi speed aqua jet." Red yelled while Sam shot out to the other end of the field and used the rocks as a spring board to boost up her speed while water form around her then shot straight for the Tyranitar.

"HYPER BEAN!" Don yelled while an orange glow started to melt the ice around its head.

"spin and use ice beam." Red yelled as a spiral ice shell formed around the aqua jet making an ice missile just as the hyper beam was fired but was deflected by the ice just before Sam blasted full force into the beast breaking it free from the ice and sending it into the stadium wall where he stayed out cold.

"That's it. The win is Red." The ref said holding up a red flag.

"Yes we won." Yelled as Sam ran and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy I have you for a trainer. Thank you so much for everything." Sam said crying into his chest.

"Not your trainer but your friend and I'll always be there to help." Red said giving Sam a tight hug.

(song end)

"Holy cow folks that was an awesome victory for Red. They really sent that Tyranitar with that ice missile. What did y'all to think." B.G said to Ash and Steven.

"it was spectacular. I haven't seen a combination like that in a long time and what beautiful flow she hand dancing around those attack." Steven said as he marveled at the pair.

"Yeah and the force of that attack wow, we defiantly can't wait for him to challenge us. Right bud." Ash said looking to his Pikachu.

"Pi Pikachu." He said with sparks shooting out ready for a good match.

"If I was a trainer I would too so let's go down to congratulate our winner." B.G. said heading out of the commentator's box with the others.

"What, that's bullshit he cheated. You can't combine attacks." Don said stomping up to Red and the Ref.

"Trainers can use their attacks however they want in any Pokémon battle. So if you would please return your Pokémon and clear the field please." The Ref said as Don grumbled and went to get his Pokémon out of the wall.

"Get up you big green dumbass." Don said as he kicked him in the shin and as soon as he did the Tyranitar's eye shot open and it burst from the wall with a mighty roar knocking Don on his ass.

"Hey what the hell." Don said hoping back up and kicked it again. The beast looked down at him from the corner of his eye before it bitched slapped Don into the wall knocking him out cold. It looked back up at Red and Sam snarling as it started to charge a hyper beam aimed at them.

"Dynamic punch." Someone yelled as a red light came from the sidelines and wait looked like a blue mass smashed onto the Tyranitars head with a great explosion that knocked it out again.

"Thanks Metagross." Steven said as his Metagross flouted out of the crater with it Tyranitar and lander next to Steven.

"It's what I do." He said with a deep voice showing its years and strength as Ash went to check on Don with nurse joy and returned the Tyranitar to its ball while nurse joy took Don away.

"Ok now that that's over, CONGATULATON Red for winning this year's tournament that was an amazing match and such a beautiful vaporeon, and graceful too. For winning the tournament we would like to give you this metal along with this egg all the way from Unova." B.G. said as Ash and Steven walked up with a gold medal and a solid black egg.

"I found this egg a week ago while looking for some rare stones in the caves systems Lentimas town and can't for the life of me hatch it. I was hoping for a good trainer like you to travel with it and hopefully it will hatch so take good care of it." Steve said handing it to Red and when he touched it red patterns appear around it and shock a little bit.

"Amazing I knew there was something great about you and I think the egg knows too." Steven said writing something in a note book.

"That was an awesome battle Red. Sam fought hard and boy is she strong but I think she might need some rest she looks really tired." Ash said as he petted Sam's head while she was nodding off.

"Right, thank you both for this and Ash I hope I can face you soon." Red said with a glint in his eyes.

"Me to but don't make it to soon we want a good match. Right bud." Ash said as the Pikachu sparked from his shoulder.

"Well that's it folks this year's tournament is over but there will be a special match this our winner and the local gym leader Roxy which will be on live TV so hope you catch the show. This has been your host with the most B.G. thank you all for coming out and have a wonder full night. B.G. OUT. (PUFF)." B.G. said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That guys really weird and I'm really tired can we go now Red." Sam said trying not to fall asleep in reds arms.

"Sure Sam let's go meet the others and get some rest you did great I'm really proud of you." Red said as he made his way through the exit door and when the door close Sam was already asleep and was enveloped by a white light again and her form shattered back to her fluffy eevee self.

"OK what was that." Lilly said walking up to Red with the rest of the group.

"AW she was so pretty." Milly said as she gently Rubbed Sam's head.

"What happened to her Red." John said as Red gently passed Sam over to John arms where Sam snuggled into his chest and Red pulled out his Dex.

"Take a look at this. It's the entry that popped up." Red said showing the rest what it said.

" **ATTINTIOIN: ADNORMALITY DETECTED."**

" **POKEMON: EEVEE."**

" **NAME: SAMANTHA."**

" **ABILITY: NEW ABILITY DESCOVERD- NAME SHIFTER"**

" **ABILITY DISCRIPTION: THE USER CAN CHANGE ITS FORM TO THE TYPE THE POKEMON WANTS OR WHATS NEEDED. MOVE SET MAY VERY."**

"That's so awesome." Milly said hopping up and down while the rest gave a quick nod.

"Yep but let's leave it for tomorrow. I need a shower I think I have sand in some weird places." Red said laughing with the rest as they started for the Pokémon center for the night.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well that was a good match. I'm glad we got some more data on the Boy." Dark said sitting on the stadium roof watching the group leave.

"Yep and here's your pet back." Steven said standing on his Metagross and tossed a ball to Dark.

"Awe Mr. Stone what a pleasure." He said catching the ball.

"I hope you're not going to give me any problems right." Steven said as his Metagross glowed blue.

"Oh no Mr. stone I know I can't match you so I'll take my leave." Dark Said as he sunk into the shadows.

"You know you'll have to step in sometime soon Right? " Steven said looking down at a tree next to the food stands.

"Yes." A dark red shadow said as it soon vanished.

"That's going to be some difficult times for you my friend. Let's go home Meta." Steven said looking to the clear night sky before teleporting away.

* * *

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO OUR HEROS STAY TURN FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF MEMORIES OF NO ONE.**

 **THIS HAS BEEN YOUR EVER AWESOME FRIEND B.G. SIGNING OFF.**

 **please leave a comment and review.**

 **B.G. OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to all you gorgeous people out there it me B.G. here to bring u another awesome chapter of my story. I hope your liking it so far. I'm trying to be pretty regular on my posts but things happen that hold it back but don't worry I'll will be continuing this story to its end. So without further to do here's chapter 11 and like always please review and comment good or bad I'll tack it all. Enjoy**

 **B.G. OUT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: ON THE ROAD AGAIN.**

"Hello and welcome back to The Wide World Of Pokemon. I'm your host B.G." B.G. said with a deep British accent.

"We've cover the heat of wild Pokémon but tonight we look at the heat of a trainers Pokémon. Behind me through this window it four Pokémon we'll be looking at. Two females, an Eevee and A vulpix. Their mates a poochyena and a dowatt." B.G said looking into Reds Room window.

"It appears that the Females are not with their mates and it looks like the two males are waking up." B.G. said as jack and john both woke up to a strong sweet smell in the room and after a short talk the head out of the room.

"It looks like the can smell the scent of the females and are heading out to look… lets follow them." B.G. said as he and his camera man turn around the corner to look through the hallway window where john and jack were looking around the hall as Sam and Milly step out of a shadowy corner.

"It looks like the two females are right in the middle of their heat. Just look at their glossy lust filled eyes. It's at this point where wild Pokémon in heat will do anything to release their heat pains. Let's see what happens next." He said as Sam and Milly started to giggle evilly at their mates causing the two males to shudder and run down the hall.

"Wow it looks like the two males ran after seeing their mates in such a state and ran down the hall to an empty office. Look there's a window we can see through." He said rushing to the office window so find jack and john moving stuff in front of the door to block any entre and huddling under a deck in the far corner of the room.

"They just barricaded the door to the office and are now hiding under that desk. They really don't want to be caught." He said watching the two hide.

"Ok it's been about 30 minutes now and everything seems quiet and it looks like the two males are talking about which one will take a look and the poochyena has the short straw and now has to peak out of there hiding spot." He said as John steps out from under the desk to look around. Sensing no danger he turns around to tell jack the coast is clear.

"Looks like it's clear for them to move. Wait hold on a rope just shot out of the dark corner of the room and rapped around the poochyena's leg and is now dragging him into the darkness as the dowatt tries to grab ahold of the desk but it doesn't look like it will work." B.G. said as johns hold on the desk slipped and with a load yip he was dragged into the darkness.

"One male down and the dowatt just took off to the door knocking over their barricade. Let's get back to the hall window." He said as they made their way to the next window.

"Looks like the dowatt is heading back to his trainer's room. Look there it's an open window maybe we can hear what's happing." B.G. said heading for a window at the end of the hall.

"Now it looks like the dowatt's path is blocked by a set of young twin girls." He said as the camera zoomed in.

"Come play with us Jack, yeah come play with us." The twins said with a creepy smile on their faces.

"I have to say that really is creepy. Hold on there seems to be an even creeper cackle coming from behind the dowatt. Sinsing greater danger behind him the dowatt shot past the twins and straight for his room at the end of the hall but it looks like door is locked and the hall lights keep flickering on and off. Panic sets in and the dowatt starts to back up to the end of the hall." He said as jacks back presses against the wall.

"It appears the male has nowhere else to run. Wait the door to his room just opened and he darted inside. Let's get to the room window." He said while his camera man followed him.

"Looks like it was one of the trainers that opened the door and got back to bed and now the little dowatt is safe for now and looks like he's going to relax on his trainer's bed. But as soon as he got to the side of the bed something grabbed his leg." B.G. said watching jack get slowly pulled under the bed and with a quick cry out he was dragged under the bed and went quiet.

"Well it looks like both females have their prize for the night and the heat will end in the morning. That's all we can show you so will end it here and until next time on WWP where we'll go over packs and families of wild Pokémon I'm your host B.G. have a pleasant night." He said as the picture fades to black and the credits roll on.

.

.

.

The sun slowly rises with its raise shinning threw the window waking Red and Lilly up. After Red does his morning restroom trip he comes out to find their Pokémon asleep on the sofa.

"Um Lilly do you know why Jack and John are tied up and being used as body pillows. They have an oddly satisfied look on their faces." Red said to Lilly while she was in the restroom.

"No but Tori said it's a Pokémon thing." Lilly said from the bathroom.

"Ok well I'm going to untie them so we can go to the gym." Red said as he walked up to the sleeping Pokémon.

"Hey guys it's time to wake up." Red said as he untied Jack and John.

"Morning Red I feel ready to go." Milly said as she hoped up on Reds head getting a good scratch from him.

"I'm glad you are but I and Jack are beat." John said as he shifted to his human form as well as Jack and Sam.

"Man what happened to yall last night?" Red asked as Milly jumped from her spot and shifted landing next to Jack.

"We just had a lot of fun." Milly said giving jack a small peck on his cheek making him blush.

"Don't ask, man I really need a bath. Hey Milly want to take a bath together." Sam asked as Lilly and Tori came out of the bathroom.

"YAY ill wash your back hehe." Milly said with a light giggle grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her to the bath.

"Man she always has a lot of energy. Hey Lilly I'm going to call the professor ill meet yall down for breakfast." Red said as he went for the door. When he opened it there was a tall girl with long light brown hair tied into a pony tail and deep blue eyes. She had a thin figure with large c-cup breast and wide hips. She was wearing a short Pikachu tank top with long loss fitting jeans and a poke ball belt with all six slots full.

"Oh I'm sorry but are you Red." She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes that's me may I help you." Red asked sticking his hand out.

"Great my name is Kelly and I would like to apologize on behalf of my idiot little brother for all that he has done." Kelly said as she bowed to Red.

"OKAY and who is your brother." Red asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Oh right hold on a sec. HEY DON'T TRY TO SKEAK AWAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." She yelled down the hall and Don walked up beside her.

"Now apologize." Kelly said as Don grumbled out something.

"I'm Sorry Frea- (SMACK) Red." Don said through clenched teeth.

"There was that so hard. Now go wait for me by the gate out of town I'll be there soon." Kelly said giving Don a light push.

"Ok now I'm really confused." Red said scratching his head.

"Yeah sorry Hess been like that ever since our _dad_ left and I started my traveling. Mom just spoils him but I'm back now and will be able to keep him in check. Well anyway I got to be going hope to see you again." Kelly said before shaking reds hand and left.

"OMG was that Kelly." Lilly said poking her head out in the hallway to look at the leaving lady.

"Yeah that was her name. Why?" Red asked his now beaming girlfriend.

"That was Kelly B. she's the kanto and johto champion. She can hold her own against Ash. She's my ideal. Why was she here?" She asked as Red shut the door.

"You're going to love this. She's Don's older sister and just made him apologize. It was awesome." Red said as he went to get the other for breakfast.

"PANCAKES." Milly yelled as she ran out of the bathroom and out the door.

"Well I better follow her so she doesn't eat everything ill meet you there k." Red said giving Lilly a short kiss.

"K I just got to grab my egg." Lilly said heading to the bed room.

(WITH KELLY)

Kelly just walked out of the Pokémon center holding a poke ball in her hand and headed to the alley behind it.

"I know your there Zeck." She said as the Zoroark stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh it's nice to see you again Kelly. What can I do for you?" He said as he sat down on a rock.

"Here take this back to _him_ and tell _him_ to never involve Don with anymore of his plans." She said tossing the poke ball over.

"Oh does Daddy's little girl worry for her brother." He said with a twisted smile before Kelly eyes turned dark red and she shot out and grabbed Zeck by the neck and slammed him to a tree.

"Don't ever call me that again he is not my father. Now get the fuck out of here before I rip your throat out." Kelly said slamming him into the tree once more before letting him go.

"Oh I like feisty ones but I'll leave for now. See you soon." He said while he sank into the shadow of the tree and Kelly walked away to meet up with Don.

(BACK WITH RED.)

"Alright we're here guys, the rock type gym. This will be Milly and Johns fight is that alright Sam." Red said petting the little Eevee in his arms as Milly and John walk alongside him in there Pokémon form.

"Yeah I'm good. I'll watch this one. Do your best Johnny." Sam said hopping out of Reds arms and giving John a small lick.

"Alright let's do this thing." John Said full of confidence. As they headed for the front door it slowly opened with Gregg stepping through.

"Oh hey there Gregg, you challenge Roxy yet." Lilly said as Gregg walked up to them with poke ball in hand.

"Yep just beat her and got my first badge." Gregg said holding up his stone badge.

"Sweet will have to battle sometime soon." Red said patting Gregg on the shoulder.

"About that I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I traveled with you guys." Gregg asked with his head low to hide a blush.

"Of course its ok I was going to ask if you wanted to come along yesterday but I forgot." Red said scratching the back of his head.

"Awesome k. I've got to go get healed up ill meet you after your match. Good luck." Gregg said as he ran past his friends.

"I like him. Anyways let's get to guys." Red said as they all headed into the gym. After signing in and returning Milly and John, Sam went with the rest of the group to the stands to watch the match. Red walked into the station to find Roxy already standing on her side of the rocky battle field.

"I was wondering when you would get here. As for our battle I had to change up a few things. As a gym leader if a challenger with no badges comes in I have to use my weaker team but as you shown me in the tournament your few above average so I get to use a stronger team. This will be a 2 on 2 battles, you can switch out but I can't and first one out of Pokémon loses. Sound good to you." She asked as she pulled a ball from her belt.

"Yeah sounds good to me let's get started. Let's go John." Red said with a red light john took the field.

"Come out nosepass" Roxy said letting the ball open and when the red light faded there stood a four foot tall rock with a big red nose.

"Let the battle begin." A Ref on the side said.

"Quick John use howl and bite him on that big nose." Red said as John let out a loud howl raising his attack and charged at the slow moving rock and bit down on his nose.

"You don't know about nosepass do you. Well got to learn some where I guess. Nosepass thunder wave." Roxy said as Reds eyes grew big but was to late to tell John as the pooch fell to the thunder wave with small sparks coming of his body.

"You alright John hop back and use howl again." Red Said as john stood back up shakely and jumped back to his side howling once more.

"Pin him down with rock throw." Roxy said as her nosepass sent a volley of stones at John.

"Dodge them John and use howl one more time." Red yelled while John hopped in between the falling rocks.

"They won't help you Red nosepass use rock tomb." Roxy yelled out and her nosepass stomped on the ground sending four larger rocks at John. As john started to move the thunder wave stopped him in his tracks as the rocks fell around him.

"John you ok bud." Red asked as the nosepass walked up to the rock pile to check his victory.

"Now toxic." Red shouted as John shot out of the pile of rocks and sent a large glob of purple goo in the nosepasses face.

"Dam wipe it off nosepass." Roxy said as her Pokémon tried to get the goo off.

"Not a chance shadow ball." Red said pointing at the rock with a nose. John opened his maw and started to charge a large shadow ball and sent it straight at the nosepass sending it back to Roxy.

"That was some hit but I know nose pass can take it." Roxy said as her Pokémon slowly stood.

"Maybe not but with the help of that toxic he doesn't look to good." Red said watching the rock Pokémon stand up before falling down out cold.

"Nosepass is unable to battle leader please send out your next Pokémon." The ref said as Roxy returned her nose pass.

"Really tricky Red but don't think that will help you this time. Let's go Probopass." Roxy said as another rock Pokémon with a big red nose and hat and a big puffy mustache popped up on the field.

"Does, does it have an afro mustache." Red said as John hopped back in front of him.

"Yep now let's start with magnet rise." Roxy said as the probopass lifted off the ground.

"Let get a toxic in John, Let them fly." Red said as john let lose several globs of toxic goo fly.

"Quick dodge them then use rockslide to sweep away that pup." Roxy said as her Pokémon easly dodge the goo balls and sent a wave of rocks at john sending him back to Red feet out cold.

"Poochyena is unable to battle both sides are left with one Pokémon each. Challenger send out your next Pokémon." The ref said as Red returned John to his ball.

"Thanks bud you did great now take a rest. Milly your up." Red said as Milly took the field with a happy bounce.

"YAY MY TURN." Milly yelled hopping in one stop.

"Alright Milly let's start with agility and quick attack." Red said as Milly disappeared and rammed into the rock sending it back a bit.

"Nice hit. Rock tomb." Roxy said as her Pokémon slammed into the ground sent large rocks at Mill who hopped round them.

"Alright Milly use your flame thrower." Red said as Milly bounce over a rock and sent white flames at its big red nose.

"Quick iron defense" Roxy said while the nose Pokémon started to shine as the flames hit dead on.

"Zap cannon." Roxy said with a small smirk as a yellow beam of electricity broke through the flames hitting Milly dead center and sending her back to Reds feet. Red knelled down to check on her as she slowly stood. Then Red saw something on the field and a big smile shown on his face.

"You alright Milly I got a plan that I think will work (whisper, whisper, whisper) you got that." Red said as Milly hopped in her stop again ready to go.

"I don't know what that was about but I'm ending it here. One more zap cannon." Roxy said as the big rock began to charge its attack.

"Alright Milly let's get him lined up, shadow sneak." Red said before the zap cannon could hit Milly jumped into her shadow and popped up behind the probopass hitting it in the back pushing it a little bit.

"Keep it up Milly." Red said as he watch Milly hop in and out of the shadows.

"Wide spread rock slide." Roxy yelled as her Pokémon sent a wave of rock all over the gym.

" **BEEP BEEP NEW MOVE LEARNED."** Red dex went off and Red looked at it and his smile grew.

"Alright Right there Milly use Bounce." Red Said as Milly jumped out of the shadows and slammed the rock Pokémon into the ground over and over again.

"Get her off with rock slide." Roxy said as Milly jumped to avoid the rocks.

"That should do it Milly it's our win." Red said the smile never leaving his face.

"What are you talking about he's just fi-." Roxy started to say before her Pokémon slumped to the ground.

"Probopass is unable to battle the win is the challenger Red." The ref said holding up a red flag.

"But. What. HOW." Roxy said returning her Pokémon.

"Toxic" Red simply said picking up Milly in his arms.

"But she didn't use that move your poochyena did." Roxy said as she came up to Red.

"Your right she didn't use it but it's still out on the field. That last volley sent them all over it. I just had to get it to touch some but with that magnet rise still going on it was harder to do but made easy with a new move." Red said scratching Milly's head.

"The bounce why didn't I see that your vulpix slammed my probopass into some, that's some quick thinking." Roxy said handing him the stone badge.

"You earned it. Prof you beat me and this TM as well. At least I don't have to tell you how to use it. But one thing still bugs me, how did your vulpix learn bounce? As far as I know they can't." Roxy said scratching under Milly's chin making her giggle.

"To be totaly honest, beats the hell out of me it's like she picks her own moves and fights the she wants to." Red said giving Milly a hug.

"Somehow I believe that. So the day goes on. I have to heal up my Pokémon and I'm sure she's hungry too." Roxy giggled and pointed to Reds should where she was currently digging in looking for a snack.

"Hey you had breakfast an hour ago." Red said as he walked to the door after grabbing Milly out of his pack.

"How did you find all those TMs anyway?" Lilly asked as they met up with Gregg at the town's gate.

"Oh I told you this morning I was going to call the professor. I borrowed some from him. Now let's go I want to make it to the next town before dark." Red said as they headed out of town.

"Um Red" Sam said.

"Yeah Sam." Red said.

"I think you have Lilly's pack." Sam said.

"Oh your right here Lilly." Red said.

"Um Red" Sam said

"Yeah" Red said

"Where's Milly." Ask Sam

"And my puffs." Lilly said.

"…..SHIT!" They all said just as Milly popped out of the wood with an anger herd of Torous right on her tail.

"Why Milly Why" Red said.

"HAHAHAHA I THOUGHT THEY WERE MILKTANKS HAHAHAHAHA." She said as they all ran as fast as they can.


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO EVERYONE SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTE. THINGS HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH ME BUT THATS BESIDE THE POINT. FIRST LET ME START OFF BY SAYING I DONT OWN POKEMON OR ANY MUSIC I USE IN MY CHAPTERS AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK OUT MY SONG LIST GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP "MONO SL" THERES ABOUT 140 SONGS ON THERE ANDIF YOU HAVE ONE YOU LIKE LET ME NOW AND ILL ADD IT. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS LOL KEEP THEM COMING. ANYTHING WILL HELP GOOD OR BAD. OK WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO HERES THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER IJUST HOPE I FOUND MOST OF THE MISTAKES LOL**

 **ENJOY B.G. OUT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12:FAMILY TIES AND SIMPLE DONNIE**

"Ok where are we?" Gregg asked after walking behind Lilly and Red as they traveled through the thick brush of the wood they got lost in after their run from the angry herd of torous.

"Well the GPS on my dex says we are still aways from Mauville." Red said looking down at the dex.

"How long do you think it will take us." Lilly asked as she stopped to sit on a stump with jack in her lap.

"I hope its soon cuz im hungry." Milly said as she jumped off reds head to play with Ziggy.

"it looks like we wont make it by night fall so will have to camp out. Lets find a good spot." Red said while he put his dex away and pulled his egg out of his pack.

"Hey Red what do you think will hatch from the egg." Lilly asked pulling out her egg.

"Well last time I got a Red and black egg I got a hyper active fox. What about yours Lilly?" Red said watching as Milly, Ziggy, and jack play around.

"it's a mystory but I think it will be soon." Lilly said holding up her egg.

"Um guys there gone Ziggy and the others." Gregg said looking around for the small pokemon.

"Great anyone give Milly suger." Red asked as the others shook their heads.

"Hey Red we found a cool cave." Milly said as she ran up to him and shifted to her human form along with Jack and Ziggy.

"When were you able to shift too Ziggy?" Gregg asked looking him over. He had dark drown eye with dark tan hair. He stands just at 4 feet and has on long blue jeans with a tan zigzag shirt.

"Don't know but I like it and im hungry." Ziggy said rubbing his stumic.

"Hahaha yep that's Ziggy. Always hungry and looking for shiny thing." Gregg said as he patted ziggys head.

"Oh theres a lot of shiny blue things in that cave. Its so pretty you have to see it." Milly said as she grabbed Reds arm and pulled him towards the cave they found.

"Alright no need to pull me Milly. You guys want to explore the cave for a bit?" Red said as he turned to face Lilly and Gregg.

"Sure sounds fun but let me put Tori in her ball she doesn't like dark places." Lilly said as she sent Tori to her ball.

"YAY come on its right over here." Milly said jumping with excitement.

"Lead the way miss hyper." Sam said as she shifted to her poke-form and jumped on Millys head and Milly gave her a light scratch as the started for the cave. It didn't take them very long to find the cave hidden behind some thick brush and after some work to get through it and into the cave they were met with the sight of hundreds of blue crystals inbeded in the cave walls.

"See I told you it was cool." Milly said with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah this place is amazing and it looks like it goes further back." Red said while he looks over the cave.

"Hehe want to go further in?" Lilly asked as she picked up a small piece of crystal from the floor.

"Yeah I want to check this place more. There might be some rear pokemon in here." Gregg said as Ziggy shifted to poke-form and jumped in his arms and they left to go deeper in. soon all the crystals started to thin out and become less and less as they went deeper in.

"This is really odd." Lilly said as she looked around the cave for something.

"What do you mean." Red asked while he stopped to grab some waters from his bag.

"Well weve been in this cave for a while and we haven't seen any pokemon at all. Normaly there would be some zubat or geodudes but I don't think any pokemon have ever been in this cave." Lilly said as she inpected the walls and floor of the cave.

"Hey do you guys smell anything?" Red asked while they all continued through the cave.

"Nothing Really but jack said he can smell some water up ahead." John said as he as jack started to lead the group onward and soon they stopped a spectaler sight. At the end of the cave was a large crystal clear pond with a small island in the middle with a thin stone bridge leading to the shore line. A small hole in the cave roof let the sunlight into the cave lighting up the whole roon. The walls of the cave were lined with more blue crystals.

"Hey guys take a look at this." John said as he stood next to a section on the wall that had some wrighting on it.

"wow this is neat someone must have found this cave along time ago. i cant read this can yall." Gregg said looking at the wall.

"If you cant then we cant but im more interested in the large cryisal on that island. I don't know why but I feel like I need to go to it." Red said while Milly and sam came up beside him.

"Your right that is a big crystal and there is a bridge." Lilly said pointing to the thin stone bridge.

"Let go check it out." Red said stepping onto the bridge and led the group up to the crystal.

"Wow that thing is huge." John said as they stepped onto the island.

"Yeah but that's not the only thing here. Look." Red said pointing to the crystal. Inside it was a lone gardavor holding a gold pentend with a multi colored stone in the middle.

"So shinny." Ziggy said with wide sparking eyes.

"Hey Red there something odd about the gardavor. She looks more like us then the pokemon." Lilly said while looking the gardavor over. She had the white and green long dress, pale skin, and pointed ears with long green hair that ran down her back. She had a thin body and face with a peacefull look on it.

"Your Right she does look like use I wonder how long shes been here." Red said as he placed his hand on the crystal. As soon as he touched it the gardavors eye shot open the a bight blue light then darkness. When the light came back to reds eyes. He wasn't in the cave anymore. He was standing to scene of pure distrucktion. There were bodies scattered around lifless and cold, building turned to rubble and fire. He was soon wondering through the rect city until he came to the center of it all and he frose. There in the center of the city lies a large cratter but what made him stop was not just the cratter but he sight of his friend all dead and bloody. And in the center stood a being inn a long lowing white robe with red patterns on it and aa white and red fox mask. Behind it was six red flames the stayed at its back. But what terrified him more was the limp body in its strong grip held up by the neck. It was him batterd, bloody and cold. Red fell to his kneice in shock then everything went dark again.

"Hello young one." A voice came from behind him and as he turned the light was back and he was in a white room and infront of him stoody the very same gardavor in the crystal.

"Do not be afraid young one that scene was just one possible future and may not come to be or maybe it will. The future is every changing. Only you can stop what is to come. I must leave this world up to you now young guardian but we may meet again. I will leave the pendent to you, protect it and the hope of the world." She said as she slowly disapperd and the room faded back to black. Red tied to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"RED HEY WAKE UP RED." Lilly said as she shuck his shoulders and Red snapped back into the real world.

"What happened." Red said as he rubbed his temples.

"I don't know but when you touch that thing you passed out and Milly went nuts and started screaming and ramming her head into everything. We had to put her inher ball so she could calm down. What happened Red." Lilly asked as she handed him Millys ball.

"I don't know really myself. Whats this?" red said as he held up the pendent that was incased with the gardavor.

"Um guys that gardavor was real right so how could I vanish from the crystal." Sam said as the all looked to see the now clear empty blue crystal."

"Ok that's just creepy I say we head out of here." Gregg said as he made his way out of the cave with the rest of the group. As they group made there way out of the cave John and the other pokemon shifted to there pokemon form and john begain to grawl.

"Whats up John?" Red asked as they left the cave.

"I smell my brother." John said with distain in his voice as he watched the wood line and a large mightyenna walk out of the wood and sat looking at John.

"Hello little brother." The wolf said with a sinister smile.

"Why are you here Colt." John said with a low growl.

"Well brother I was sent by father to bring you back to the pack." Colt said as he bagan to walk towards him.

"Ok whats going on?" Lilly asked as she scooped up jack into her arms.

"I don't know but here can you please get Milly to the pokemonn center its not to far from here." Red said as he handed Millys ball to her.

"Um alright but what about you." Gregg asked picking up Ziggy.

"Ill be fine don't worry ill be right behind you." Red said his eyes not leaving the wolf.

"Father let me go why would he send you here?" John said still growling.

"I don't know why but he did now come." Colt said as he stood up.

"No." John said in a low tone.

"What was that." Colt said with narrow eyes.

"I said NO I will not be going back with you." John said glaring at his brother.

"You foolish pup if you want coming willingly ill drag you back by force. You know you cant win." Colt said with a smirk.

"Like hell you will. I wont let you." Red said stepping up beside John with sam on the other side.

"Stay out of this Human or ill rip your thought out." Colt said with a snarale.

"Don't worry Red ill be alright." John said as he looked Red in the eyes.

"Alright John I understand come on Sam lets move back a bit." Red said as he made his way to the side of the clearing.

"But we have to help him." Sam said looking at Shadowed face.

"Its not our fight Sam." Red said in a soft voice.

"But-." Sam said but was cut off by John.

"Sam please ill be alright I promis." John said giving Sam a soft lick on her cheek.

"Oh is she your mate little brother how cut she is." Colt said as he licked his lips.

"You will not touch her brother." John said as he got ready to fight.

"Then come pup lets see if you got stronger." Colt said while he lanched into a take down.

 **(MUSIC STARTS-FIGHT BACK BY NEFFEX)**

"I wont go down easy brother." John said as he dodged and bit down on colts leg.

"Oh got some fight in you now, good." Colt said as he headbutted John sending him rolling.

"But not good enough."Colt said and sent a volley of shadowballs at john who was still tring to stand but was able to roll out of the way of most of the balls but the last one hit him on his flank injuring his back leg.

"HA see that brother your still the weak little runt of our pack." Colt said with a sinister chuclle.

"why brother? Why do you hate me so much. and don't tell me you don't because I can see it in your eyes every time we fight. Ha if looks could kill l'd be dead by now." John said as he stood on shakey legs.

"You want to know why little brother? Its all because of you ever sence you were an egg mother and father loved you better than me. Every day every minute they always gave you what ever you wanted. When dad told me you left with that human-" Colt said as he slowly walked toward john.

"I was so happy to hear that but nothing changed. They still put you in high regard but that's not the worst of it. Father stopped training me to be the pack leader and sent me to find you. Oh im so glad you refuse to come willingly because now I can bring you back bloody and brused." Colt said as he stopped right infront of John.

"So that's why you hate me so much. I always knew it was something so petty. Hey Red tell Milly im sorry but I have to borrow one of her moves." John said with a smirk and sunk into his shadow.

"WHAT HERE DID YOU GO BROTHER DON'T RUN FROM ME." Colt barked out in anger.

"But im not running away from you anymore." John said as he shot out of his brothers shadow landing a solid takedown to his side and jumped back into the shadow.

"What is this. Where are you pup." Colt said jumping to his feet.

"Shadow sneak and I right here." John said popping back out to hit Colt again and back to the shadows to continue his assult.

"iv had just about enough of this." Colt said with a snarl as he bit into Johns leg before he could get back into the shadows and slamed him to the ground before throwing him into a tree with a large crack sound and a screem from John.

"JOHN! PLEASE RED WE HAVE TO HELP HIM." Sam said as she begain to run to john only to be stopped by Reds shakey hand and fierce blood red eyes.

"Not our fight." Was all that came from him as he tries to keep his anger in check.

"Well brother I would say im sorry about this but that would be a lie hahahaha." Colt said as he began to charge a massive dark pulse.

 **(MUSIC ENDS HERE.)**

"That's far enough Colt stand down." Said a stern voice as another larger wolf came out of the woods.

"FATHER WHY ARE YOU HERE I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL." Colt yelled as his dark energy faded away.

"DON'T BE A FOOL COLT LOOK BEHIND YOU." He yeld as Colt turned to find a pissed off Red and Silvion ready to blast him away.

"You wouldn't get the chance Colt and I only sent you here to check up on him nothing more but now I know how you feel. Colt for this hanes act and attempted murder of your own family I here by banish you from the pack. if you come back you wont leave. Now leave here." He said with stern eye and forceful tone.

"What but I thought that's what you wanted me to do. No NO I will not stand for this. Its all his fult. Yes it his and always his. ILL KILL YOUR PUP." Colt yelled and lunged for the downed john. As Red turn to stop him there was a bright flash from his pack followed by a loud crash. Red turn to see what happed and found colt head first in a small hole with a little black and red reolu standing over him in victory.

"Bad Doggy no hurt bubba." Said the tiny reolu pointing his small finger at the out cold wolf.

"Is he one of yours?" johns father asked as the small jackle pokemon looked up at Red with big sparkling red eyes.

"DADDY!" he said as he jumped up to Red and have him a super bear hug.

"Cant… Breath." Red said as his face turned blue.

"Oh sorry daddy me happy to finally see you." He said with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Really?" Red asked with a confused look.

"yeah me was still an eggy." He said the smile never leaving his face.

"im sorry to interrupt this moment but EVERYTHING HURTS RIGHT NOW." John yeld still down in pain.

"Oh im so sorry john lets get you to the center." Red said as he began to pull johns ball from his belt.

"don't worry daddy me fix bubba." The jacckle said as he hoped out of reds arms and ran up to john.

"me make you feel all better bubba." He said as his small paws begain to glow green along with johns boby. Soon all johns wounds faded.

"Ok wow that was heal pulse im still working on that." Sam said with wide eyes.

"yay bubbas all better." He said as he picked john up for a hug.

"cant…. Breath." John wheezed out as the small pokemon let him go.

"Sorry hehe." He said while he scratched the backof his head.

"well sam looks like we got another weird family member." Red said with a smile as he picked up the now little eevee.

"no kidding but I love it." Sam said giving Red a lick on the cheek.

"Im sorry Red but may I have a word with john please." Johns father asked as john began to walk up to him.

"Of corse you don't have to ask me you're his dad after all." Red said as the reolu jumped up to his sholder.

"John im very sorry if I would have nown about his hate for you I wouldnt have sent him But im proud of you. You stood up to him and stood up for your friends. You've grown up so much sence you left the pack. continue to get stronger so one day youll be able to better protect your new family. If your mother was here she'd say the same thing only with more tears. Speaking of switch she hasa messege for you Red and I quote "If something ever happens to my son ill make it to where you can't have any" end quote." Johns father said as a sharp chill ran down Reds and Johns back.

"Trust me im the lease of your worry. I love my mate but she can scare the hell out of me. I once saw her rip an arm off a machoke before just for pushing john when he was a new hatch." He said shacking his head.

"Noted now we have to get to the center and check up on Milly. Your more than welcome to come along if you want." Red said as he picked up john and held him close to sam.

"Oh on its alright I have to get back to the pack anyway take care of yourself john your mom and me love you so do your best." Johns father said as he turned to leave..

"I will dad I love you both. Give mom a hug and kiss for me." John said as he waved a paw as his father left.

"Alight juys and gal how bout we get to the center and get some food too im getting hungry. Oh I all most forgot how would you like a name I cant just call you reolu. I know how about Donnie, yeah that sounds good simple Donnie." Red said as they began the walk to town.

"Donnie loves it thank you daddy." Donnie said as he wrapped his small arms around Reds neck for one more hug.

"C… Cant breath." Red wheezes out

"Oh Donnies sorry hehe." Donnie said as they laught on there way to mauville city.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a small dark office a man in a white suit sat behind his desk Red from his spy camera.

"Sir the test subject at lab 2 is ready for testing Sir." Said a voice from the intercom on his desk.

"Good can you get me the twins please. Dark is still on leave and I cant get a hold of him. Have them go to lab 2 and take the subject out of a test run. I kmow the perfect plase to test him." White said as he flipped to a wide view of Red with mauville in the background.

"I wonder what yall do now boy." He said as he turned off the moniter and left his office.


End file.
